Winx Over Quartzer
by CMXB
Summary: A new Zi-O has been chosen to become a king to a new world where Fairies and Witches exist, he will become a King and rule over all but he will have to save his new home and become a good Demon King. Rider Time.
1. Chapter 1 Rejoice! Demon King arrived!

**Chapter 1 Rejoice! Demon King arrived!**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

In Japan lives a young man with short black hair, brown eyes, he wears a blue jacket with a yellow shirt and black pants, his name is Reiji Oda, he was in his room sitting on his desk and his room was filled with Kamen Rider Zi-O stuff since it is his favorite show and he was also super fan to the point he has all the dvds from the other rider shows too, he was writting a book about the stories of all the riders with Zi-O at his side.

"I wonder if I could be like ZI-O."Reiji said and then a bright flash appeared blinding him.

When he opened his eyes he was in a dark place, he then saw someone in front of him that made him get shocked, it was Sougo Tokiwa aka Kamen Rider Zi-O.

"No way, your Sougo."Reiji said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Reiji, I brought you here for a important task."Sougo said.

"What is that task?"Reiji asked.

"You see theres a new generation of riders appearing that you refer as Heisei and there must be a new ZI-O so your my heir."Sougo said pointing at Reiji with a smile and Reiji got surprised."so what do you think are you ready to take the mantle of a demon king?"

Reiji thinks about it and said:"Alright I'll be the demon king but not a villainous one."

Sougo smilled and then all the riderwatches appear around them.

"You will be able to use the riderwatches but some of your more powerful forms will be locked until your ready but you will also have Geiz and Woz along with the other riders to help you out too."Sougo said and then another flash appeared.

He then appeared in some kind of forest and looked around.

"Where am I?"Reiji said looking around.

"In the magic dimension my lord."Reiji turns around to see a robot that looked like a mix with the head and arms being Rokusho from medabots but his body and legs resembled Jiban and he was wearing a green cloak.

"Who are you?"Reiji asked.

"I am Mirai, your loyal servant my lord."Mirai said with a bow.

"Oh I see your like my own Woz."Reiji said.

"Yes, I was made in order to to serve you and be at your side in your mission to be the demon king."Mirai said.

"Okay, so you said this is called the magic dimension."Reiji said.

"Yes, in this world beings like witches and fairies exist along with Earth that has normal humans too, theres even three schools one for the fairies, the other for the witches and the last one are for young men called Specialists where they train them to be warriors."Mirai said.

"I see, so where should we go now?"Reiji asked him.

"We must find a place to claim as a home for you so that you may start your campaign as this worlds new king."Mirai said.

"Okay, well let's go."Reiji said and Mirai nodded so they walked foward.

Reiji walks ahead but then he bumped into a girl known as Mirta.

"Oh sorry."Reiji said.

"It's alright."Mirta said.

"Say what do we have here?"they looked to see Lucy and a couple of witches with her.

"Lucy."Mirta said.

They then surround him and Reiji got surprised, he then touched his pocket and felt something familiar.

"Look what we have here, it must be one of those Specialists."Lucy said.

"And he is just walking around out turf."another witch said.

Reiji looks at them without any fear and said:"look I don't want trouble so just leave me alone."

"Oh looks he's scared."a witch said.

"Come on fight back."Lucy said.

"Alright but who said I was a Specialist."Reiji said with a smirk and they got surprised."Mirai."then Mirai teleported to his side shocking the witches and he was holding a pillow with the ziku driver on it.

"What is that thing?"A witch said.

Reiji takes out the Zi-O riderwatch from his pocket, Mirai then kneeled presenting the driver and said:"my lord, please accept this."

Reiji takes the driver and puts it on his waist making the belt appear.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Reiji then extends the watch to the side and rotates the plate and then presses the button.

**ZI-O!**

Reiji then inserts it on the driver in the right slot, then the standby music was heard and Reiji hits the button on the top making it loose, he then goes into Sougo's pose the watch appears behind him and Reiji said:"henshin."he then flips the driver around and it locked in place while the world spun around.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

Reiji was covered by three rings forming the suit while the watch behind him had words that flew out from it, then the suit was formed the the words attached to his visor completing the transformation he was now Kamen Rider Zi-O.

The witches were in shock while Mirai said:""Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O!"he then points his arm at Zi-O.

"it just trick."A witch said and she sends a blast at Zi-O who swats it away shocking her.

"No I am the one that will become King."Zi-O said.

Zi-O then appears in front of two kicks them away, three other witches try to attack him but Zi-O jumps to the air and they miss, Zi-O then appears behind them and roundhouse kicks them away, Lucy backed away and then saw Zi-O look at her, she tries to blast him but he crushes her spell.

"Boo."Zi-O said and the witches ran away.

Mirta was the only one there and she was amazed, Zi-O looks at her and said:"so impressed?"

"Yeah, my name is Mirta and sorry for what they tried to do."Mirta said.

"Hey Don't worry it's not your fault and my name is Reiji Oda but in this form I am Kamen Rider Zi-O."Zi-O said.

"Well okay, but who's he?"Mirta said pointing at Mirai.

"My name is Mirai, a loyal servant of my lord and my objective is to help him on his journey."Mirai said.

"And he's a robot."Zi-O said.

"Robot?"Mirta said confused.

"Oh you see it's like a being that is made but without magic."Zi-O said.

"Really, not any magic, then what about your suit?"Mirta asked surprised.

"Well it's a suit that is powered by a riderwatch which what I used as it's my power as a Kamen Rider a hero of justice."Zi-O said with a pose making her giggle.

"And your not even a specialist?"Mirta asked.

"Nope, I'm just a hero wandering around while helping others."Zi-O said.

"Well I guess I should go back."Mirta said but then she has a sad look.

"What's wrong?"Zi-O asked.

"Oh nothing it's just I don't get along with most of the witches as I am the worst witch."Mirta said.

"Theres no such thing as a worst, you just didn't have found your calling yet, plus if you need a friend I can always be there to help you out."Zi-O said and that made her smile.

Mirta then said goodbye to him and left to go back to Cloud tower, Zi-O smilled while she leaves since she was a nice girl, Zi-O then felt a battle going on looks to his right.

"My lord did you felt the danger near too?"Mirai asked.

"Yeah, let's check it out."Zi-O said and they run towards the signature.

Zi-O then arrived at another part of the forest and saw a blond girl wearing orange shirt and skirt that are orange along with boots, she has fairy wings and was holding a scepter, she was fighting four ghouls that are like maroon looking creatures.

She then shoots a yellow blast that burns one while kicking one away and punching another, he then saw more coming towards her and she can't hold them off by herself.

Zi-O then jumps to the air with a battle cry making them look at him, Zi-O then lands in front of her with a stance looking at the ghouls.

"Wait who are you?"She asked.

"I am Zi-O and it's not nice harming a nice girl like that."Zi-O making her giggle butt hen the ghouls charge at him.

Zi-O was fighting them with ease, he punches one away and kicks another too, he then grabs one and throws him towards another of it's kind, Zi-O then starts to throw multiple them away one by one with just with a combo of punches and kicks and they couldn't even touch him,

Zi-O then kicks one away to a group of them and then he presses the button of the riderwatch.

**FINISH TIME!**

Then Zi-O spins the driver around.

**TIME BREAK!**

Kanji appear around the ghouls and then Zi-O jumps to the air and prepares his finisher, he then goes to a flying kick position and the kanji go towards his right foot making it glow and he then charges at the ghouls, he then hits them casuing a explosion and the ghouls got sent flying away to the sky.

The girl was amazed and he then looks at her.

"Well there gone."Zi-O said and he goes walks up to her.

"Yeah my name is Stella so may I know the name of my hero?"Stella asked.

"My name in the form your looking is Zi-O but."Zi-O said and he cancels the transformation and Stella got surprised since he was cute to her."my name is Reiji Oda."

"Oh well nice to meet you Reiji."Stella said.

"So what happened to make them go after you?"Reiji asked.

"Oh well you see they're were just after my staff but what about you are you with the specialists?"Stella asked.

"Oh no, I'm not, I'm just a hero wanting to help others."Reiji said.

"So you don't have a place to stay?"Stella asked again.

"Of course not."they looked to see Mirai and she got surprised."my lord was about to go find a home but we had a few distractions on the way."

"Okay and who is he?"Stella asked.

"Oh he's Mirai and he's machine a robot to be exact but that's for another time."Reiji said.

"And he even called you lord."Stella said making Reiji flinch a bit.

"Oh that he's simply repects me too much."Reiji said.

"No simply my lord will become the future king of the world."Mirai said making him Stella gasped while Reiji got mad at him.

"Why you."Reiji said angry at him.

"Your a king?"Stella asked.

"No, it just some destiny I got saying that I will become the king of the world."Reiji said.

"But still, that's amazing, I'm a princess myself."Stella said.

"Wait really?"Reiji asked.

"Yeah, hey since you don't have a place to stay I could ask Headmistress Faragonda to let you both stay there since you did save me."Stella suggested to them.

"Magnificent, we have now found a location to stay."Mirai.

"Oi, don't go celebrating yet we don't even now she will let us."Reiji said.

"Don't worry I'll make sure to be a good word for you."Stella said.

Reiji nodded and they followed her, this was the start of his new adventure of this world and soon they will now the name of Zi-O the hero and future king of it, what kind of adventures will Reiji be in only time will tell.

**Note:Zi-O has arrived, as you guessed the winner of the poll is Winx Club, Reiji will have the drivers and riderwatches for him and no none of the specialists will have either of them but Tsukuyomi will be given to a girl of his harem and now his harem will have the winx girls, Mirta and more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2 Armor Time!

**Chapter 2 Armor Time!**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Reiji was now standing in Alfea there was so many girls here showing it was a girls only school, there were male staff it's just the students were all girls, Reiji was in the middle with Stella and Mirai at his side, he didn't feel comfortable standing here since many fo the girls saw him and started talking about him.

"Uh Stella when can we meet the headmistress?"Reiji asked being a little nervous.

"Just follow me."Stelle said and they followed her.

But then were stopped by a teacher with brown hair and she said to Reiji:"who are you?"

"Oh this is Reiji I came to ask the headmistress if he could stay here at the school like as part of the staff."Stella said.

"Really, I'm not sure having someone as the smae age as the students here as a good choice but what can he even do?"Griselda asked.

"Oh he's really strong like any of the specialists so he can be like a bodyguard."Stella said and Reiji nodded.

Griselda narrowed her eyes and said:"well we will just have to see the headmistress opinion but that is that thing?"she then points at Mirai.

"Oh that is just Mirai and he's a special being made to fight by my side."Reiji said and Mirai nodded confirming it.

"Oh very well, let's go."Griselda said and they followed her to the office.

"You see in no time you will be able to stay here."Stella said to Reiji.

"Well it would be nice to help out."Reiji said.

They arrived at the office and Reiji met the headmistress Faragonda and she looked like a nice woman, they explained to her what Stella wanted Reiji to be and she got interested.

"Really you wish to work here young man?"Faragonda asked.

"Yes, I don't have a place so working here is good since Stella said it be a good place."Reiji said.

"I see, well Stella seems to be impressed with your skills and something about a suit you can summon which might be a interesting thing to see, I would have thought a young man like you would be at Red fountain."Faragonda said.

"Well not all go the same path some like to make they're own destinies."Reiji said.

"Well I'm sure Griselda would like to see if your skills are enough so luckly the Specialists will be coming to school for a visit and I can talk to Saladin to see If the boys would be interested to test your skills."Faragonda said.

"Thank you for giving me this chance miss Faragonda."Reiji said.

"And your friend here would be helping you too."Faragonda said looking at Mirai.

"Yes as I will be at my lords side."Mirai said.

"Lord, well he seems to respect you very much."Faragonda said.

"Yes, so can I show him around?"Stella asked.

"Of course, just make sure not to show him the rooms."Faragonda said and they went outside.

Stella then showed them the place which included the calssrooms, library and other places that he could go now, Stella was a fun girl to be around and he even heard that she destroyed one of the classes that made him chuckle a bit.

They were now outside talking to each other then they saw a aircraft land in front of the entrance, then from it came Saladin the headmaster of Red Fountain along with him a team of specialists and they are Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Riven.

"Hey they must be the specialists."Stella said to Reiji.

Faragonda then goes towards the center and meets Saladin.

"Saladin good to see you again."Faragonda said.

"Yes it's great to see you too, as promissed we came in a field trip to show the future specialists."Saladin said.

"Saladin may I ask you a favor?"Faragonda asked.

"Of course."Saladin said.

"Good you see theres this young man that wishes to have a job here in Alfea and Griselda wants to make sure so would your specialists be so kind to test his skills."Faragonda said.

"Really?"Saladin asked interested.

"What you actually think some nobody can even keep up with us?"Riven said with arrogance.

"Hey you might get surprised."Brandon the one with the blond hair said.

"Well if he must be skillful to make headmistress interested."Timmy said.

"So when can we meet him?"Sky the brown haired one asked interested.

Faragonda looks to her right and saw Reiji, she then signals him and said:"Reiji."

Reiji then walks up to them with Mirai following him and Reiji was now looking at the group with a smile.

"Hello my name is Reiji Oda, very nice to meet you."Reiji said.

"Well he's have good manners, well Reiji my name is Saladin and you must be the young man that Faragonda wants to be tested."Saladin said.

"Yes sir."Reiji said.

"Hey nice to meet you I'm Sky."Sky said offering a hand that Reiji shook.

"Brandon."Brandon said and he shook Reiji's hand.

"Hi my name is Timmy."Timmy said to Reiji.

Reiji then looks at Riven who said:"what I ain't going to shake your hand."

"Don't mind his name is Riven."Sky said.

"So who's that guy?"Brandon asked pointing at Mirai.

Timmy looks at him for a few moment and said:"amazing he's a machine."

"Wow really?"Sky said.

"Yeah, that's pretty amazing."Timmy said.

"Yeah that's Mirai."Reiji said and then looks at the headmasters."so where do we start?"

"It would be on the forest so the school won't be damaged."Griselda said and they went to the forest with the students and teachers following as well.

They arrived at a empty spot and the specialists took out they're weapons and Riven said:"so what kind of skills you have since I don't see any weapons?"

"You'll see, Mirai."Reiji said and Mirai takes out the Ziku Driver and presents it to Reiji.

"My lord."Mirai said and Reiji takes the driver puts on his waist making the belt appeared and those that didn't know got surprised.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Reiji then takes out the Zi-O ridewatch and pressed the button.

**ZI-O!**

He then instert it on the driver making the standby music appear along with the clock, he then presses the button on the driver and said:"henshin."he then spins the driver.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

Reiji then transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O while everyone outside of Stella got surprised and Stella smilled.

"I have this, I am now Kamen Rider Zi-O."Zi-O said.

"I see so this was the suit that we heard about."Faragonda said.

"Yeah he is so cool when he uses it."Stella said.

"Okay so he has a fancy suit let's see what he's made off."Riven said and he goes charging in with a purple sword.

"Riven wait."Brandon said.

Riven then jumps to the air and goes down towards Zi-O with his sword above him, Zi-O looks at him and simply extends his arm up.

**ZIKAN GIRADE! KEN!**

Then the Zikan Girade in the sword mode appeared on his hand and he blocked Riven's sword.

"What?!"Riven said surprised and then Zi-O kicked him away.

"Your not the only with weapons."Zi-O said.

Bradon then charged with a sword and shield he then traded blows with Zi-O while blocking with his shield, Zi-O ducked underneath his blade and blocked it with the Zikan Girade, he then saw Sky charging at him with a broadsword so he jumps to the air avoiding his slash.

He then saw Timmy using a gun and shoots at him while he was in mid air, Zi-O then changed the swords mode.

**ZYU!**

Then it went to the gun mode and he countered the shots with his own, he then lands on the ground and switches it back to the sword mode.

"So his weapon has two modes very interesting."Timmy said impressed.

"Yeah as a hero I need to be prepared for anything."Zi-O said.

Zi-O then countered Sky's sword with his blade by blocking it and and then he saw Riven throw bolas towards him making Zi-O jump back to avoid it, then Bradon comes charging at him as he was deflecting his sword again.

Zi-O then pushes Bradon away and said:"you guys are not bad, so let's kick it up a notch."Zi-O then takes out a riderwatch being Den-O since he wanted to try that one out.

"He has more of those."Timmy said.

"Like I'll let you use it."Riven said charging at Zi-O but then Mirai appears in front of him blocking them sword with his hand surprising Riven.

"Filth, how dare you interrupt my lord when he was about to grace you with one of his inheritances now go back to your place."Mirai said and he then punches Riven away with his other hand.

"Why you."Riven said and he charges at Mirai.

Mirai then summons a energy blade from his arm that was silver and blocks the sword and starts to push Riven back.

"It seems Mirai is a capable fighter along with Reiji."Faragonda said.

"Yes so he has some help in case of an emergency."Griselda said.

"Thank you Mirai."Zi-O said and he then rotates the faceplate and presses the button.

**DEN-O!**

Zi-O then insterts it on the driver and he then pressed the button on the driver, and he then rotates the driver.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME!**

Then a train appeared around Zi-O and then it morphed into the Den-O armor while making the Ore Sanjou pose, Mirai stopped and looks at Zi-O and steps away from Riven, the then armor seperated into pieces and attached to Zi-O making the Den-O armor.

**SWORD FORM! DEN-O!**

Everyone was surprised and then Mirai said:"Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O Den-O armor! This is the moment that he uses the inheritance of another Rider's power!"

Zi-O then did the pose and said:"ore sanjou."and he charges at the specialists with his sword.

Zi-O was now overpowering the specialists as he knocks all of them away when they clashed swords while swatting away Timmy's shots, Zi-O blocks Riven's sword and pushes him away, he then blocks Sky's blade and then kicks him away, he blocked all of Bradons sword slashes and punches him away, he then jumps over Timmy's shots and appears behind him and kicks timmy towards his team who were all in the floor.

"Man he's good."Sky said.

"But it's like he's a completly different guy now."Brandon said.

Zi-O did spins his sword around and said:"this is the power that I have inheritated from my predecessors, as the Kamen Rider name is that of a hero." and some were amazed but the girls were in love seeing his skills.

Then Zi-O heard a sound and saw a couple of ghouls coming towards them.

"Ghouls, they must have heard the fight."Faragonda said.

"Don't worry we got this."Sky said while they got up.

"Finaly some fun."Riven said but then Zi-O charges at the ghouls.

Zi-O then presses the buttons on both ridewatches.

**FINISH TIME! DEN-O!**

Then Zi-O spins the driver around.

**ORE NO TIME BREAK!**

The belt then sent a steam of red energy to the sword and it made the blade red, he then hits the ghouls with the blade it then caused an explosion sending them away.

Then he heard the girls cheer for him and he said:"oh thank you."

"Hey that was cool."Brandon said and he goes upt to him along with his team.

"Yeah, I'm kinda jealous that you had this type of skills."Sky said.

"And the suit seems to do more than just increase your skills."Timmy said.

Then they saw the headmasters and Griselda go up to them.

"I must say Reiji, you certainly have the skills to rival the Specialists so I can see there is a place in Alfea."Faragonda said while Griselda still had her frown and her words made Stella and Zi-O smile.

"But I also have an offer."Saladin said surprising them."Reiji right."Zi-O nodded."after seeing your skills I see great potential so I would like to offer a chance for you to join Red Fountain and become a specialist."and that surprises the rest.

Zi-O was surprised, he was now being offered to jojn Red Fountain where the Specialists go to become heroes and he would be able to get training from there, but if he goes than he would be far away from Stella one of his friends that he made, he thinks about and he got his answer.

"It's a good offer but I think I'll stick with Alfea."Zi-O said.

"Very well."Saladin said.

"Still we should spar some times."Sky said to Zi-O.

"And next time I'll beat you."Riven said.

"Well Reiji welcome Alfea."Faragonda said and he nodded.

"But why did he called you king?"Griselda asked.

"Oh that, well he's like a prophet that says I'm going to be king."Zi-O said surprising them.

"Really a king?"Faragonda said.

"Yes my lord will soon make a new era of peace where all will live a happy life."Mirai said.

"Well I guess it will be good to have a future king in our school."Faragonda said.

"You don't actually believe what that thing says?"Griselda asked her.

"In the world we live we tend to have a more opened mind and young Reiji like he said is a hero."Faragonda said.

Stella then gave him a hug and said:"I'm so glad you can stay."

"Yeah looks like were going to be seeing each other a lot more."Zi-O said and she nodded.

After that day Reiji joined Alfea as it's protector, now what adventures will he do in the future only time will tell.

**Note:Zi-O used a armor but this time was Den-O since I wated to give the other ridewatches that weren't used outside of the final forms, now Reiji is appart of Alfea so he will be with the Winx meaning he will be there to help them out also to answer the Guest the future riders won't appear here since I have planned a special story where Shinobi will go to the Mass effect universe and he will have Quiz, Kikai and Ginga too but it will be way later so don't ask when it will appear.**


	3. Chapter 3 An Unexpected Event

**Chapter 3 An Unexpected Event**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

A long time has a passed since Reiji joined Alfea, he spent time with Stella a lot since she and him and pretty friendly, Stella also very interested in Reiji since she finds him very handsome, even he's not a actual royal like for example Sky he's still to her a nice guy to her and someone she would like to have as a boyfriend but of course he doesn't know yet.

They were in a forest in the Earth dimension that was near the human city, Reiji was now Zi-O and he was fighting Ghouls and a a yellow ogre with Stella helping in her fairy form while Mirai watched, they were just hanging out here but then they tried to attack them.

Stella kicks a ghouls away while Zi-O punches one away, then Stella blasts one away and they saw ogre with the other ghouls looking at them.

"If you expected to get us while we were having fun well you picked wrong ones."Zi-O said.

"That's right, go away or feel our wrath."Stella said.

The ogre then runs towards them and Zi-O gets in front of him, he then jumps up making the ogre look up and he got kicked in the face sneding him down, ogre gets up rubbing his face, Zi-o chuckled and then looks to the side and saw a girl with orange hair looking at the battle.

"What?!"Zi-O said and he then got hit down to the floor by the ogre.

"Reiji!"Stella said and she then got acught from behind by a ghoul.

"Not so tough now hero."Ogre said.

"Le then go."They looked to see the girl.

"Don't just stand there run."Zi-O told her.

"Get her."Ogre said and the ghouls ran after her.

"Get back."She said while pointing her foward and then a aura was around her and it made a barrier sending them back."did I just do that?"

"That's what I wanna know."Zi-O said.

The Ogre then grabs the girl while Zi-O got distracted and said:"I'll smah you like a china doll."

"Oh no."She said and then the same energy appeared making a dragon come out and throws them all away and Stella got free.

"Wow, powerful."Stella said amazed.

Zi-O got up and saw th Ogre next to the ghouls, Zi-O saw a ghoul grab the girls leg ripping off a piece of her pants and he then kicks it away to the group.

"Let's finish this, Mirai look after her."Zi-O said.

"Of course my lord."Mirai sad going nex tto the girl."Mirai said.

"A robot?"Bloom said surprised and her pet rabbit got surprised seeing him too.

Zi-O then pushes the button on the ridewatch.

**FINISH TIME!**

Then Zi-O spins the driver around.

**TIME BREAK!**

Zi-O then jumps the the air while the kanji surrounds the creatures and they merge with his right leg making it glow.

"Uh oh."Ogre said.

Zi-O then rider kicks the creatures to another part of the planet, Zi-O then landed and went to check on Stella and the girl.

"Are you okay?"He asked them.

"I'm fine, but I think I sprained my ankle."Stella said and she transforms.

"Me too, but who are you too?"She asked.

"Well how about we introduce ourselves first, I'm Zi-O in this form but."Zi-O said and he then transforms back and she got surprised seeing a cute boy under the suit."my name is Reiji Oda."

"and my name is Stella."Stella said.

"Oh my name is Bloom."Bloom said and she points at her rabbit."and this is Kiko."he then waved at them.

"And you already met Mirai."Reiji said while pointing at him.

"Yeah but he's a real robot."Bloom said touching his body and it felt like metal.

"I would like if you didn't touch my body."Mirai said.

"Oh sorry."Bloom said."so are you guys, are you like superheroes?"

"Well, I am and she's different."Reiji said."But I think we shouldn't be talking about this out in the open."

"We can go back to my house to help your friend."Bloom said.

"Well, okay."Reiji said and he then picks Stella up and they went to her house.

Night time arrived when they arrived there and Reiji puts Stella on the couch there, Bloom explained to her parents what happened and they were confused while Mirai was next to Reiji.

"Bloom I'm not sure I understand, could you run by me again?"Mike said.

"I already told you they were attacked by some horrible creatures and she's some kinda of fairy."Bloom said.

"This will take a while to heal."Reiji said to Stella.

"I see."Mike said to Bloom.

"You believe me then?"Bloom said.

"No I don't, I think we should call the police take this girl to a hospital."Mike said.

"Really we got a robot here."Reiji said pointing at Mirai.

"That's just a costume."Mike said.

"Really than that's a great costume."Vanessa said.

"This is not costume I am Mirai a loyal servant to lord Reiji."Mirai said.

"Stop lying and take that costume off."Mike said and he starts pulling Mirai's head but it came off and he saw Mirai without his head and with his arms crossed, that freaked him out making him throw the head and Mirai catches it then he puts it back on.

"It's removable in case I suffer any damage."Mirai said

"Don't tell anyone about us."Reiji said.

"So what's your names?"Vanessa asked.

"My name is Stella and this is my friend Reiji."Stella said.

"Should we contact your parents?"Vanessa asked.

"Well for me that would be difficult i come for a place that's a bit far from here, have you heard of Solario, it's kindgom far far away I'm a fairy you know."Stella asked.

"Please what about you are you some kind of spirit that grants wishes and your parents are kings."Mike said to Reiji.

"Actually my parents aren't with me anymore."Reiji said with a sad look and Vanessaa saw that and whispered to Mike making his eyes widen.

"Oh sorry, but still that girl is crazy."Mike said and he goes to call the police but then Stella turned the phone into a carrot and cabbage.

"Alright you believe me now?"Stella asked.

"Yeah I mean you saw a robot and still doubt her being a fairy if you need more proof I can show you what I can do?"Reiji said.

"Please no."Mike said.

"I saw them fight and I believe them."Bloom said.

"We were just having a little fun out there and we got attacked, your daughter saved our lives she pushed back the ghouls with a energy shield."Stella said.

"Actually I don't know how I did it."Bloom said.

"A fairy doesn't need to know how she does it that's all."Stella said.

"In other words your a fairy Bloom."Reiji said.

"I'm a fairy."Bloom said with a smile.

"Of course you are don't tell me your not, did you register at the new program at Alfea castle it's the best school for young fairies like you and me."Stella said.

"No, no stop talking nonsense please I can accept robots since technology but this whole fiary thing."Mike said and he looked like he was going crazy.

"Hey maybe you should keep an open mind I work there since Stella was able to get me a job there."Reiji said.

"Hey Stella how about we talk more in my room."Bloom said.

"Alright but the boy stay's here I don't one want in your room."Mike said.

Bloom takes Stella to her oom while Reiji and Mirai stayed there sitting on the couch, Mike and Vanessa look at him and Vanessa said:"could you excuse us?"

"Sure."Reiji said and they left the room.

"Well my lord looks we will have to wait until we can return to Alfea."Mirai said.

"Yes, I wonder what the girls are talking about."Reiji said.

At Bloom's room Stella tried to teach Bloom magic but she was having trouble, Stella also said that she could come to Alfea to learn magic there.

"Hey Stella did you know that Reiji's name is Oda."Bloom said.

"Yes, is that name important?"Stella asked.

"Yeah I'm surprised you didn't know."Bloom said going to a book she got from school, she opens it and it had the Oda symbol."Oda is a japanese family that dates like way back, one of the most famous ones is Nobunaga Oda a lord that ruled a entire land."

"Really, Reiji is related to a noble?"Stella said surprised.

"Maybe, he could his descendant, but maybe he didn't tell since many call him a demon king that had like a ruthless ways of fighting."Bloom said.

"Oh well he's one of the kindest boys I know, he's so brave and daring."Stella said.

"Yeah I can see it from meeting him."Bloom said.

While waiting Mirai and Reiji heard Kiko scream and they go check on him, they saw him screaming pointing at the door making Reiji look at it and then it busted open to reveal the same ghouls and ogre from last time but they have a troll now too.

"You again."Ogre said pointing at Reiji.

"What are those things."Mike said when he and Vanessa came to see what happened.

"Go find somewhere to hide."Reiji said and they ran away.

"Those girls must be here in someplace."Ogre said.

"Right here."Stella said getting they're attention, she and Bloom were there.

"Stella look after Bloom while I take them down."Reiji said.

"Alright good luck Reiji."Stella said with a smile.

Reiji puts the Ziku driver on his waist.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Troll cahrges at Reiji but then Mirai goes in front and hits him away with a palm.

"Wait your time scum."Mirai said.

"Hey you got beaten by a bucket of scrap."Ogre said to the troll.

Reiji then takes out a ridewatch but this one was Geiz, he rotates it and presses the button.

**GEIZ!**

He then puts the ridewatch on the driver making a new standby sound and Geiz clock appear behind him.

"Henshin."Reiji said and he then roates the driver.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ!**

Reiji then transforms into Kamen Rider Geiz surprising them girls.

"Hey that's new."Stella said.

"Rejoice! The one who'll guide us to the new future by smiting all evil, Il Salvatore! His name is Kamen Rider Geiz the Future Guadian!"Mirai said.

"Does he always do that?"Bloom asked about Mirai.

"Oh yes, but the speech is now different maybe it's because Reiji now using a different armor."Stella said.

Geiz then kicks the Troll knockign the Ogre and ghouls to the outside, he walks out and sees them getting up.

"Get him."Ogre said they charged at Geiz.

Geiz was now dodging and hitting the ghouls away with ease, troll charges at Geiz who then dodges his punch and then kicks him in the face sending him back, Geiz then opens his hand and his weapon appeared.

**ZIKAN ZAX! YOU! ME!**

Zikan Zax appeared in his hand in the bow mode and he then shoots blasts from it to the ghouls making them vanish, he then changes it to axe mode.

**OH! NO!**

Geiz then hits troll and Ogre with it making them get damaged and then slams them away, the Ogre got up and saw Geiz press the button on the ridewatch.

**FINISH TIME!**

He then got scared and teleported away, troll got up and Geiz roates the driver.

**TIME BURST!**

Giez then jumps to the air with his foots glowing and did his rider kick as a vision of the enmy defeat appeared, then Geiz hits the enemy causing him to explode and falls to the ground ahead knocked out.

Geiz lands on the ground and sees Bloom and Stella watching the fight, Bloom has a looks that says she has fallen for him but he didn't notice since he saw Stella give him a thumbs up.

"Mirai take him away."Geiz said.

"Of course my lord."Mirai said teleporting troll to a cell to keep him locked up until he gave him to the specialists.

After the battle Bloom decided to join Alfea for the semester and she got ready to go.

"Okay I'm ready."Bloom said holding her briefcase.

"Are you sure about this sweety?"Mike asked.

"Yes dad, I'm going with Stella and Reiji to the realm of magic at Alfea castle."Bloom said.

"Call us as soon as you get there, I can't believe we agreed to this, what if you get sick, what if you meet those monsters again?"Mike said.

"Hey that's my job to make sure they don't."Reiji said.

"You see I'll even be careful."Bloom said.

"Bloom we love you very much and please come home as soon as the session is over next summer, we'll miss you."Vanessa said.

"And I'll miss you both so much."Bloom said.

"Nah ah, did you really think we'll let you go just like that, oh no were coming too with you."Mike said.

"Really wow thanks dad."Bloom said.

"Hey no sweat, I really want to see this magic dimension you been talking about."Mike said.

"Well I might lose my job if you get found out but let's say I never saw you."Reiji said.

"Well rules are made to be broken so lets go."Stella said and she take soff her ring to make her staff and then she points it up."to magix we go."then they got transported to the magc dimension.

They arrived at the forst around Alfeat and they saw the school.

"Wowm it really does exist."Mike said.

"Do you believe us now."Bloom said.

"Welcome to Alfea."Mirai said.

"Come we need to go class is about to start."Reiji said and they walk towards the school.

**Note:Geiz appeared, now the specialists didn't appear since Reiji was there and Stella had fate in him, Reiji not met Bloom and she now has fallen for him instead of the specialists now to answer the reviews:does he have the other ridewatches that aren't toys well just wait and see no spoilers and for the trix I got one picked.**


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Magix

**Chapter 4 Welcome to Magix**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Standing far away from Alfea were Bloom, her parents, Stella, Mirai and Reiji, Blooms parents were amazed seeing it.

"So this is the realm of Magix."Vanessa said.

"Wow, this is nothing like I ever seen."Mike said.

"Yeah it's amazing."Reiji said.

"Bloom that must be your school over there, are you excited?"Vanessa asked.

"You bet I am."Bloom said.

"Let's go then, we don't want to."but then Mike hits an invisible wall.

"Oh yeah should have mentioned only magical beings can enter since the barrier keeps them away from Alfea, Mirai and me can enter without any problem because of the ridewatches and Mirai is a special case."Reiji said.

"Really."Bloom said and she passes through just fine.

"Yes and I'm afraid you can't go any further."Stella said to Bloom's parents.

"Mom, dad."Bloom said walking up to them.

"Guess it's time to say goodbye Bloom."Vanessa said.

They gave a hug while Bloom had a few tears coming out her eyes.

"Always do your best and remember we always be there for you no matter what."Mike said he then looks at Kiko."Kiko you keep an eye on her."

"Don't worry she's in good hands."Stella said."plus Reiji and Mirai are there to help in case anything happens."

"Yeah trust us."Reiji said with a smile.

"Okay but no funny business."Mike said.

"I swear."Reiji said and Blooms blushes a bit.

After that Stella sends Bloom's parents back home and they went to Alfea, while walking Reiji looks at Kiko who was doing a few air punches at him saying not to do anything to Bloom.

"Don't even dare, if we were to fight you would get squished."Reiji said and Kiko backs down.

They arrived at Alfea and Bloom said:"this plage is gorgeous."

"Don't let that distract you."Stella said.

They then saw Griselda looking at the names of the students that were arriving.

"That's Griselda head of discipline she the one person here you don't want to get mad, I work here and she doesn't trust me."Reiji said.

"Wow that's bad."Bloom said.

"Yeah but how are going to get you in when your not appart of the list."Reiji said.

"Oh don't worry about it."Stella said and she then brings out a letter."the princess of Callisto was supposed to come here this year but she changed her mind for some reason, she gave me this letter to give the headmistress I just won't give it to her that's all."she then rips the letter to pieces."and no one knows who the princess of Callisto looks like."

"Okay if we weren't friends I would have sent you to detention."Reiji said but Stelle winked while sticking her tongue out.

"You want me to pretent I'm her, come on Stella."Bloom said.

"It's just a little white lie come on."Stella said and she pushes Bloom foward.

"Good Morning miss Griselda."Reiji said when they got up to her.

"Well if it isn't Reiji and Mirai, you seem to have brought Princess Stella even after what she did last year."Griselda said.

"Oh I dont give up that easily."Stella said.

"Right and who's your friend?"Griselda asked.

"The Princess of Callisto."Stella said.

"The Princess of Callisto."Griselda said and she looks at Bloom."Varanda Callisto."

"Yeah that's me."Bloom said a bit nervous.

"You two may come in, but Reiji you and Mirai need to stand with the rest of the staff until I explained all the rules."Griselda said.

"Nor problem, I'll see you girls later."Reiji said and he and Mirai go to the other side to wait for the rest of the staff.

He saw Griselda explain the students they can't use magic inside the school and only in classes with a teacher and she even pointed at Stella saying that because of her the potion class was still being repaired and won't be used until next month, Reiji then saw Faragonda come out with the teachers and he goes to stand next to them.

"Sorry I'm late I hope you excuse me."Faragonda said.

"Ah Reiji good to see you."Wizgiz said.

"Yes good to see you too Wizgiz."Reiji said.

Faragonda then goes up to the students and said:"Welcome to Alfea the best fairy school in the whole of Magix, mind you it's also the only one."Reiji and Mirai nodded at each other."come on in laddies."then everyone followed her.

"Here we are."Faragonda said oppening the door and they entered the school."and so we begin our Orientation Session by the end of which we should know each other better, becoming a fairy is hardwork but I know everyone here can do it keep in mind the teachers and I are always there to help you."she then points at Reiji and Mirai."Reiji and Mirai are here to keep the school and you safe from any danger."then Reiji bow at the girls and many of the knew ones start to whisper about him."okay enough with the boring stuff feel free to explore the surroundings but be careful there are dangers lurking about, stay away from the witches of Cloud tower."

"Alright speeches are over everyones dismissed until diner time."Griselda said and everyone went they're own way while Stella and Bloom go up to Reiji.

"Good luck everybody I will see you all tomorrow, oh and classes start eight o'clock sharp do be punctual."Faragonda said and she leaves with Griselda.

Then the girls, Reiji and Mirai walk together to they're room.

"You'll like miss Faragonda she's really nice, she even let me stay here."Reiji said.

"But who are the witches of cloud tower?"Bloom asked.

"Magix has three schools, ours is one, then theres red fountain school of specialists and finally theres the witches of cloud tower."Stella said.

"Yeah I even met them."Reiji said.

"Really?"Bloom asked.

"Yeah they tried to mess with me but I beat them."Reiji said.

"Yeah Reiji is just awesome."Stella said.

"Hey this Red Fountain what is it?"Bloom asked.

"Is where they train a like future warrior heroes to protect the world it's where the guys go."Stella said.

"I thought Reiji would go to that place."Bloom said.

"Well I choose Alfea since they were so nice to give me a place and the headmaster of Red fountain did give me a chance to join but I chose to stay here."Reiji said.

"Which Reiji can spend time with us all the time."Stella said.

They then reached they're appartment and Stella saw the names."hey look were in the same appartment."she then opens the door and entered with Bloom while Reiji and Mirai stayed behind so they wouldn't get caught in a girls appartment without permission and lose they're jobs.

"That's my room over there, the same one I had last year."Stella said she then opens it show it to Bloom.

"You got a room all to yourself, wow lucky you I got a roommate."Bloom said and they saw her enter her room on the other side, then they heard a scream.

"What was that?"Reiji asked.

They peeked in and Stella said:"it was a plant."

Reiji and Mirai look at each other and they said:"a plant?"

Then Stella went in Bloom's room and they heard talking, then they saw a girl with magenta hair holding a back behind them.

"Hi my name is Tecna."Tecna said.

"Hi Tecna my name is Reiji and this is Mirai we work as the protectors of Alfea."Reiji said.

"Oh yeah Lady Faragonda told us about you."Tecna said and she then looks at Mirai."hey what is he actually?"

"A machine, he's what is known as a robot."Reiji said.

"Wow really a machine that looks like him so cool."Tecna said looking at him.

"Why thank you, I was made to protect my lord."Mirai said pointing at Reiji making him glare at him.

"A lord so your a noble."They looked back to see a girl with long brown hair."hi my name is Flora."

"Well not exactly I just have a destiny that Mirai likes to tell everyone."Reiji said while looking at Mirai.

"Hey Reiji why don't you come in?"Bloom asked.

"If I do that I might fired from my job without permission from all the members here."Reiji said.

"Well I don't mind."they then saw girl with blue hair in ponytails."you seem like a nice guy."

"So everyone agreed."Stella said at the rest and they nodded."great come in."Stella then brings Reiji to the room by pulling his arm while Mirai followed him.

"You could have just asked me to come in, also I never got your name."Reiji said looking at the blue haired girl.

"It's Musa."Musa said.

Then they heard Kiko scream and saw him being dangled in the air by a living plant.

"Bad plant put him down right away."Flora scolded him.

"No Flora, don't scold your plant."Bloom said and she picks Kiko up."Kiko probably tried to eat it."

Flora then picks up a pot with dirt and brings it to them, she then puts seeds on it and said:"you hungry little bunny here."then carrots grew out of it making Kiko happy and he starts to eat.

"Speaking of food, what do you say we eat out, it will be our way to celebrate our new school year."Stella said.

"Great idea that will give us the chance to now each other."Flora said.

"Reiji wanna come?"Stella asked.

"Well I can use it as an excuse saying you needed a bodyguard."Reiji said making them chuckle.

"Anyone for pizza?"Bloom asked making Reiji worried a bit.

"What's pizza?"Musa asked.

"Yeah what is it?"Flora asked.

"It's the national dish of Callisto"Bloom said making Reiji relieved."more of less."

"Well let's go."Reiji said and they exited school without knowing that Griselda was watching them while the leave.

They then rode by bus to the city of Magix, they then stopped and they exited with Bloom having her eyes closed.

"Are we there yet, can I open my eyes?"Bloom asked.

"Yes go ahead take a look."Tecna said and she opens her eyes but she wasn't impressed.

"You look disappointed."Musa said.

"Of course I'm disappointed, this is it Magix capital of the realm of magic, most enchanted city in the universe."Bloom said.

"Well what did you expect?"Musa asked.

" I don't know dragons, gnomes, wizards shops full of magic wands."Bloom said.

"Huh that kinda reminds me of a movie."Reiji said to Mirai.

"But that's fairy tail stuff this is the real world."Stella said.

"Just look."Reiji said showing her how it works."Everything here works on it's own magical energy, magic is everywhere."they then saw car trying to park and the driver used magic to make a extra space to park on."but unlike them my vehicle doesn't need to park."

"Wait really you have one?"Bloom asked.

"Yeah it's a bike and it's different from what you migth see since it's special for me."Reiji said.

"Now let's eat."Flora said and they went to find a place to eat.

They found a place to eat and ate lunch but then it was now dark, while they were sitting on a table Bloom was trying to get her phone work.

"I don't understand why my cell is not working, see I press down the number and nothing happens."Bloom said.

"Let me have a look."Tecna said and she takes Bloom phone and checks it out, she then puts it on the table."this is prehistoric technology where did you get that thing?"

"But it's the most recent model."Bloom said.

"On Earth maybe."Stella whispered to her.

"Sorry is shouldn't have laughed that was rude."Tecna said.

"Theres a pay phone nearby you use that while we wait for you."Reiji said and Bloom nodded.

While Bloom went to talk to her parents the rest og the group waited at a fountain, they waited for her to come and she was taking too long.

"Where is she?"Reiji said worried.

"She should be back by now."Tecna said.

"I don't know maybe she got lost."Flora said.

"Well let's go find her."Reiji and they nodded.

They went to find her and they saw in a alley Bloom trapped in ice with three witches there along with the same ogre from last time.

"Leave her alone."Reiji said getting they're attention.

"Pathetic Knut they're all yours."Icy said

Knut then roars and charges at them, then the girls transformed into they're fiary forms and Reiji got surprised seeing them since they looked more amazing while Knut got scared.

"Now it's our turn you animal."Stella said.

"Static sphere."Tecna said using her powers to trap Knut inside a sphere.

"Sonic Blast."Musa made two speakers on the sides blasting sound at Knut.

"Golden Polen."Flora shoots petals at ground making roots trap Knut and then throw him away.

"What a block head."Icy said."Alright you asked for it."she then shoots at ice them.

"Everyone come behind me firewall."Tecna made a shield to block her attack.

"Looks like its my turn, Mirai."Reiji said holding his hand out.

"My lord."Mirai said offering him the Ziku Driver.

Reiji then takes it and puts it on his waist.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

"Wait a minute I know that device."Icy said.

"What's that gonna do?"Tecna asked.

"Something amazing."Stella said.

Reiji then takes out the Zi-O ridewatch and pressed the button.

**ZI-O!**

Then inserts on the driver and presses the button on the driver making the standby music play."henshin."then he rotates it.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

Reiji then transforms into Kamen Rider Zi-O surprising the girls while Stella smilled.

"That's the guy that's been making our plans fail."Darcy said.

"I am Kamen Rider Zi-O."Zi-O said and he charges at them.

The witches throw magic at him while Zi-O dodges they're attacks and jumps over them, he then grabs Darcy and throws her to the other two knocking them to the floor.

"You will pay for that."Icy said while they got up.

"Then how about this."Zi-O taking out Wizard Ridewatch and presses the button.

**WIZARD!**

He then insterts it on the driver and rotates it again.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!** **ARMOR TIME! PLEASE! WIZARD!**

A magic circle appears on Zi-O then it made Wizardarmor on him, the witches got surprised seeing it.

"Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O Wizard armor! This is the moment that he uses the inheritance of another Rider's power!"Mirai said.

"Does he do that?"Flora asked Stella.

"Oh yes he does he's that loyal to Reiji."Stella said.

"Now, it's Showtime."Zi-O said with his hand up.

Icy and Stormy shoots icy and lighting at him but he then countered with fire and eath from his hands shocking them and they got blown back.

"How did he do that?"Darcy said.

Zi-O then hits the buttons on the ridetwatches.

**FINISH TIME! WIZARD!**

He then rotates the driver.

**STRIKE TIME BREAK!**

Zi-O then did Wizard signature rider kick by doing cartwheels while his right foot got covered in fire, he then goes towards them but then Darcy used a spell to send away and he hits the floor instead.

Zi-O saw they were gone and said:"well they're gone at least."

Stella then goes towards Bloom and used her magic to melt the ice and she falls down to the ground, Stella holds onto her since Bloom was still cold.

"Bloom are you alright, it's okay your safe now."Stella said."you know Bloom for a Earthling I must admit you did really well."then Zi-O had alarms on his head since the other girls heard her.

"Stella."the other three said.

"Is there anyhting we should know about Bloom of Callysto."Flora asked.

"Oh well."Stella said.

"We'll explain on the way back to Alfea since it's getting late I don't want Griselda on my case."Zi-O said and he cancels his form.

They then arrived at Alfea and then a light shined upon them.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"Griselda asked and they saw her with Faragonda.

"Young ladies we were worried sick good thing Reiji was with you, now go to bed immediately."Faragonda said and they walked back but Griselda stopped Bloom.

"Not so fast Princess Varanda isn't there somehting your forgot to tell us?"Griselda asked.

"Alright my name is Bloom and I'm from Earth."Bloom said.

"Ha I knew it, your not a real princess."Griselda said."young lady you have tricked us."

"True but still she must be a magical creature or the barrier would have kept her out, now tell em Bloom why didn't you give us your real name?"Faragonda asked.

"Mam this whole thing was my idea."Stella said to protect Bloom.

"It's okay Stella, I come from a small Town on planet Earth."Bloom said.

"Outside the realm of Magix, impossible."Griselda said.

"Nope it's true."Reiji said.

"I beg you, don't send me away I've always wanted to be a fairy with all my heart and now I can make my dream come true."Bloom said.

"You lied to us and that is unforgivable."Griselda said.

"So what, she just wanted a chance to live her dream."Reiji said to defend her.

"Yes she has a dream and she believes in it, she has displayed a great tenacity and isn't that a quality every fairy should possess."Faragonda said.

"Yes mam."Griselda said.

"Now go to bed and don't make any more noise."Faragonda said.

"Yes mam."They all said and went back to they're room.

Reiji went to his own room since Night time is a time he can't be with the girls in they're room, the girls then decided to form a group called the Winx and even told Reiji in a message and he liked the name now his job just more interesting since he made a bunch of new friends from the students but what he doesn't know those same girl will became something more than friends.

**Note:Zi-O used Wizard armor, I let him use the wizard powers like how Ghost armor can summon the parkas and the Finish Time is the rider kick of Wizard since as Zi-O he should have full control of the ridewatches power, now to answer the guest review: Yes Reiji is Oda Nobunaga's descendant and will play a big role in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5 Alfea College for Fairies

**Chapter 5 Alfea College for Fairies**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

After Bloom was revealed to be from Earth and not a princess like they were told the girls still were her friends, but Bloom doesn't know what her purpose is unlike girls lie Stella and Flora.

In the morning the students were at the school hall having breakfast, Reiji was with the staff int they're table since Griselda doesn't like him being with the girls, Mirai was standing up next to him looking over the students, Reiji was drinking tea he then saw Bloom and Flora sneak towards to they're friends making him smirk.

"Young ladies your attention please."Faragonda got everyones attention."as the tradition as is the tradition among the magic schools the annual gala in honor of our new students will be held tonight, students of the Alfea College for Fairies and the Red Fountain school for Specialists will gather here, in our castle to perform the traditional welcome gift exchange ceremony."that got the girls excited.

"Silence please, Miss Faragonda our headmistress is speaking, show a little respect."Griselda said.

"Thank you Griselda, one more thing I would like to say, I am calling on of your creative minds to turn this ordinary looking hall into a festive ballroom so today's classes are canceled, get to work and do us proud."Faragonda said.

After that Reiji and Mirai in the courtyard and Reiji said:"man a party, this is not something I was expecting, I don't even a something to wear."

"Do not worry my lord, as I picked the perfect one for you to wear."Mirai said.

Reiji looks at with a narrowed look and said:"okay, I just hope it's isn't too crazy."

They then went to Reiji's room to see it, when Reiji saw it he got surprised, it was the same suit Squall from Final Fantasy VIII used when he danced with Rinoa and it was put on a mannequin.

"Behold my lord."Mirai said presenting it.

"Where did you get that?"Reiji asked.

"I have my ways my lord."Mirai said.

"Okay, well I guess I'll have to wear it since Miss Faragonda asked me if I could wear something a bit more formal."Reiji said.

"Yes the specialists have they're own combat suits, so it's only natural you have something grander my lord, as it will even get the attention of possible loves."Mirai said the last part quietly.

"Yes and."Reiji then stopped to process something."what did you say?"

"Nothing."Mirai said.

"Alright I'll trust you this time."Reiji said.

With the girls they were in one of they're rooms and they were wearing dresses for the party except for Bloom and Stella was showing off hers.

"This dress was just cailing for me in the shop saying buy me."Stella said.

"And you answered it's call of course."Musa said.

Well I'm bound to make an impression."Stella said.

"I hear the guys from Red Fountain are really cute."Flora said.

"Guys, as if I care about that."Tecna said.

"Then why are you dressed like a absolute diva."Musa said.

"That's besides the point, when you attend a ceremony you dressed accordingly."Tecna said.

"Yeah sure but while the guys from Red Fountain are cute we got the cutest one in our school."Stella said.

"Who Reiji?"Flora asked.

"Yeah."Stella said with a smile.

"Um sorry but do you think they'll let me in dress like this."Bloom said.

"Oh Bloom."Flora said.

"You don't have a dress, no problem theres a solution to everything and in this case it's called shopping."Stella said.

The girls went to the city to find her dress but they couldn't find one and the one they liked was too expensive for Bloom, so the girls went back to school while Bloom went to a shop that was on sale.

Reiji was at the city too since he wanted to go for a walk before the ceremony, he then sees Bloom exit the store with a bag and then they look at each other.

"Reiji what are you doing here?"Bloom asked.

"I just came for walk, what about you?"Reiji said.

"I needed a dress so I came here to get one, but we'll going to be late."Bloom said.

"No were not."Reiji said with a smirk.

He then takes out the ridewatch for Ride Striker, he then presses the button and throws it making it treansform into Bike mode surprising Bloom.

"You have a motorcycle."Bloom said.

"Yeah, hop on."Reiji said getting on the bike and offers Bloom a helmet.

She takes and hops on behind him putting her arms around him, he then drives towards Alfea, Bloom feels the wind beind blown at her face and then looks at Reiji who was busy looking at the road and smiled, she felt happy around him, Mirai was watching from far away and got an idea, he then goes away to get something.

They arrived at the entrance and they got off, Reiji then makes the bike go back to ridewatch mode.

"Thanks Reiji."Bloom said.

"Your welcome, now I would suggest you go now since the guys might be arriving soon."Reiji said and she nodded.

Bloom then runs off, Reiji smiled and then looks to see the Specialists coming to the school from far away, they then reached the school and Reiji saw the guys from last time.

"Hey Reiji long time no see."Brandon said.

"Yeah nice to see you again."Sky said.

"Hey Brandon, Sky."Reiji said shaking they're hands."Timmy."he then shakes Timmy's hand and looks at Riven."grumpy."

"HEY!"Riven said while the other guys chuckled.

They then went to the entrance to see Faragonda there waiting for them and she said:"welcome to Alfea."

"It's nice to be here again."Saladin said going up to her, he then sees Reiji who walks next to Faragonda."good to see you again Reiji."

"Good to see you too Mister Saladin."Reiji said.

"Well I hope your all ready for the ceremony since the girls have worked hard."Faragonda said.

"Yes and we even brought gifts."Saladin said and some of the other guys brought a chest in.

"Sir before the party starts would it be fine if we spar with Reiji a little?"Sky asked.

"Well."Saladin thinks about it, he then looks at Faragonda who nodded."very well."

"Great."Sky said.

"Hey wheres your friend?"Timmy asked about Mirai.

"I wonder where he went?"Reiji said.

"I'm right here my lord."they look to see Mirai walking up to them."I was just on a errand but I have now returned."

Then they went to the middle of the courtyard with everyone giving them space, the Specialists went to one side with they're weapons out and then Mirai offers Reiji the Ziku driver but then Reiji thought of something.

"Mirai, I think I would like the other driver."Reiji said getting they're attention.

"Other driver?"Flora said with the girls except for Bloom on the other side.

"Hah yes."Mirai said and he then takes a different one, he then pulls out the Beyondriver and Woz ridewatch.

Reiji takes it and then puts it around his waist.

**BEYONDRIVER!**

Reiji then lifts the ridewatch and presses the button.

**WOZ!**

Reiji then inserts it on the driver on the lever.

**ACTION!**

Then the standby music played and a screen appeared behind him.

"Hey catchy."Musa said liking the music.

"Henshin."Reiji said closing the lever opening the ridewatch.

**TOEI! FUTURE TIME! SUGOI! JIDAI! MIRAI! KAMEN RIDER WOZ! WOZ! **

Reiji got covered in a green orb with the kanji jumping out of the screen and then the suit and armored formed, then the shoulder pads and helmet and the letters attacked to the visor and he transformed into Kamen Rider Woz.

Tecna looks at the suit and got interested seeing the design of it.

"Rejoice! The reader of the past and the future. My lord is now the prophet who will write the proper timeline. And his name is Kamen Rider Woz! This is the first page of a new history!"Mirai said.

"And now guys let us begin."Woz said lifting his hand up.

**ZIKAN DESPEAR! YARISUGI!**

The Despear appears in his hand and he goes into a stance.

"Man he just has many tricks up his sleeves."Brandon said.

"Yeah looks like we have to be careful."Sky said.

Whatever I'm still goin to get him."Riven said and he charges at Woz.

"Riven wait."Timmy said but he ignored him.

Woz blocked Riven's sword and pushed him back, then he starts to attack by throwing slashes while Riven dodges but then he hits him with the back of his spear sending him back, Woz then twirls his weapon blocking Timmy's shots and then jumps back from Sky and Brandon, he then blocks both Brandon and Sky's swords while moving back, he then jumps back and takes out another ridewatch being Shinobi.

**SHINOBI!**

He then then swaps the Woz for it and then closes the lever.

**TOEI! ****FUTURE TIME! DARE JA? ORE JA? NINJA! FUTERERING SHINOBI! SHINOBI!**

Woz was in the Futurering Shinobi form, he then presses a button the despear touch screen.

**KAMASHISUGI!**

It then changes to Kama mode and Riven charges at Woz but then he vanishes in a puff of black mist surprising him."What!?" then Woz appeares behind him kicks Riven down.

Woz athen appears around the guys hitting them when they least expect it, Sky and Brandon then kicked at the same time sending them next to Riven, Timmy tries to shoot Woz but he dodged all his blasts with ease and then appears behind him, Woz then hits with his weapon sending Timmy to the other guys, Woz then opens the lever and closes it again.

**BEYOND THE TIME! NINPOU! JIKAN SHIBRI NO JUTSU!**

Woz then made three clones surprising everyone and they surround the guys, they then gave one final kick sending them far away.

"Not again."Riven said.

"Well we lost."Brandon said.

"That was interesting, that device allowed him to clone himself."Timmy said.

"Well looks like Reiji is better then what we even expected."Sky said.

The clones vanished and Woz canceled his form."Well guys it was fun and at least we didn't have our spar interrupted like last time."

"Well that was impressive Reiji but now it's time we start the ceremony since we have so much to do."Faragonda said.

"Of course."Reiji said.

He then walks to the school with the girls swoon for him, the guys got up and they went to the school with the other specialists being impressed with Reiji too since they were impressed with his skills.

They were at the school hall with the girls hanging out with the specialists but some were trying to talk with Reiji who had Mirai next to him.

"Alright I know you have so many questions but it's time for the ceremony and the specialists say they have a gift for everyone here."Reiji told the other girls."now if you excuse me."he then leaves them making the girls pout a bit.

He then sees Stella and the other in they're dresses but Bloom wasn't there, he then got hit from behind and then sees Bloom.

"Oh Bloom your here."Reiji said with a smile.

"Reiji we need to get the others."Bloom said worried and he got serious.

They gathered the rest of the girls and Mirai and were on one of the halls.

"This is an emergency the witches are here."Bloom said.

"What, why would they come here?"Reiji said.

"I don't know but Icy, Darcy and Stormy have cast a spell on the presents from Red Fountain, i heard them talking about a snake rat."Bloom said.

"Snake Rat."Tecna said, she then makes a hologram."let me consult my data base."then they saw the creature."snake rats swamp creatures of the disgustabilus genus that eat toads."

"Oh thank you Tecna, we get the picture."Stella said."slimy viscious and venomous just like the witches but what's in it for them?"

"Stella let me finish, the witches want to provoke a huge panic and use it as a diversion to get they're hands on your ring."Bloom said.

"That's quite a sneaky plan."Musa said.

"We need to stop the eggs from being given now."Reiji said but then they saw the chest with them."oh no."

"Quick we need a spell now."Stella said and they held the hands together and Mirai an Reiji saw it."what it once was let it be again, what it once was let it be again."then the spell turned the eggs back to normal.

"That was a close one."Reiji said.

"Yes, if those eggs were have been hatch then they're plan would have worked."Mirai said.

Then Sky came and gives Stella and egg."I hope this egg brings you luck."but then Reiji narrows his eyes at him.

The girls had a plan with the egg and Reiji looks at the time and said:"I need to go, I'll you see again soon."he then runs off.

Reiji was back in his room and start to change to his suit, he then looks at a mirror."you know I look great."

"Of course I made sure to pick the finnest for you."Mirai said and then they heard a sound outise, they went to the window and see Bloom fighting the Trix.

"We need to help her."Reiji said and Mirai gives him the Ziku driver, he then puts it on his waist.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Reiji then takes Ridewatch and presses the button.

**GEIZ!**

He then inserts it on the driver and presses the button."henshin."he then rotates it.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ!**

Reiji became Geiz and then goes to help Bloom, when he arrived he saw Bloom transform into her fairy form and she looked beautiful to him.

"That's an awfully cute little fairy outfit."Icy said.

"Then what about me."they look to see Geiz in the air coming down at them.

**ZIKAN ZAX! OH! NO!**

The Zikan Zax appears on his hand and he raises in the air, the Trix jump back and he hits the ground, Geiz then stands up and Bloom said:"Reiji."

"Wait that's the guy from before."Stormy said.

"Great him again."Darcy said.

"You three never learn, now to show you how I deal with people like you."Geiz said lifting a ridewatch being knight.

**KNIGHT!**

He then inserts it on the driver and then rotates it.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ! ARMOR TIME! ADVENT! KNIGHT!**

A giant bat came and then it seperated into the armor peices and they attached to Geiz, his chest was like Kamen Rider knights, the shoulder pads were the visor, he has a cape and the visor says Knight in katakana.

"Rejoice! The one who'll guide us to the new future by smiting all evil, Il Salvatore! His name is Kamen Rider Geiz Knight Armor."Mirai said coming from the side.

Geiz then charges at them and Icy makes pillars of ice appears underneath him and then he breaks them with his axe, Stormy then shoots lighting but he blocks it with his cape.

"He just won't quit."Darcy said and he then made an illusion but he jumps to the air.

He then presses both buttons.

**FINISH TIME! KNIGHT!**

He then rotates the driver.

**FINAL TIME BURST!**

He then gets cover by the cape and it turns him into a drill, he then goes towards the trix and they got sent back, Geiz lands on the ground and looks at them.

Icy gets up and said:"well we stil have this."she then shows them the box surprising Geiz and they vanish.

"No, they took it."Bloom said.

"No they didn't."Stella said getting they're attention.

"We swap the ring with an egg."Flora said.

"Smart."Geiz said.

"Yes but now you need to get ready Bloom."Stella said.

"I have finished the dress for her."Mirai said surprising them."I knew you wouldn't have time so I bought her a dress that's even better."

"Mirai you shouldn't have."Bloom said.

"Nonsense, It's a gift from both me and my lord."Mirai said.

"Well okay."Bloom said.

At the ceremony Bloom came to the ceremony in a dress that was like Rinoa's dress from the party but blue and that caught everyones attention since she looked amazing, then Reiji came to the ceremony and the girls got surprised and blushed since he looked handsome.

"Wow Reiji."Bloom said going up to him.

"Thanks you look great too."Reiji said he then offers a hand."care to dance."she nodded and they danced together.

After sometime Stella came in and said:"may I?"Bloom decided to let her dance with Reiji and he then danced with Flora, Tecna and Musa too and had fun.

Outside of the party Mirai was watching the moon, then he heard a voice."you are doing well Mira."he then looks to his right to see Black Woz.

"Creator."Mirai said.

"You ahve done well, you have protected your Zi-O well keep going and thi world will have the future it deserves."Woz said.

"Thank you."Mirai said with a bow."I wouldn't have existed if it wasn't for you."

"Yes, now I must go, I need to protect my lord but keep watching over yours."Woz said and he then vanished.

Mirai nodded and continued to observe the moon.

**Note:Woz appeared, Mirai was created by Black Woz to watch over Reiji, hope you all enjoyed it and now for the Guest that's been asking me in my stories about the riders:dude wht ar eyou asking about the ages when they're obvious you didn't ask for Jin and Ryo but you want Kazuma when it as stated in the first chapter that he was 18 also Hiro and Yuya's age are not important since they stopped aging, Hiro is the champion of the elder gods and Yuya's a god so he stopped getitng older so I won't tell what his age is since that ruins the mistery and as for the others.**

**Yuto and Yugo 17-18 like Yu**

**Judai 18**

**Riku 18**

**Rai is like 16-17**

**Mitsuki is the same as Ryo**

**Akira 18**

**Ren 16**

**Shin 16**

**Shinji 16**

**Shun 16**

**Tenchi 18**

**Most of them are pretty obvious if you see who they hang out with.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Black-Mud Swamp

**Chapter 6 The Black-Mud Swamp**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

It was morning and Reiji and Mirai were at the Black Mud Swamp with the students which includes his friends the Winx and Professor Palladium, the girl were all dressed in explorer outfits for the trip, he and Mirai were asked to come along for protection.

"So as I was saying today's exercise will be rather difficult."Palladium said.

"Professor Palladium a mosquito just bit me."a student said.

"Yes we are near a swamp and it's just a mosquito, no big deal."Palladium said and the girls chuckled.

"Look were it got me."she then pulls her shorts a bit up to show and it made him nervous while Reiji looked away.

"I wonder if they do this because I'm here or they're just teasing him."Reiji said.

"Oh my, well what I meant was to uh shorts."Palladium couldn't get a proper answer and most of the girls laugh.

"They should be nicer to him."Reiji said to Mirai.

"Yes."Mirai said.

"A good fairy must be able to listen what nature tells us, today's exercise is designed to put your skills to the test, now you've all been put into groups so were ready to begin you have three hours to get out of Black-Mud Swamp and reach the clearing int he middle of Gloomy Wood Forest without using magic but Reiji and Mirai are here to watch over in case something bad happens, remember listen carefuly to the voice of nature and follow it's advice."Palladium said and he then vanishes surprising them.

Reiji then takes out a ridewatch being the Taka Watch and he presses the button.

**TAKA WATCHROID! TAKA!**

He then throws it up and it then changes.

**SEARCH HAWK! SAGASHI-TAKA, TAKA!**

It was now in it's taka mode flying around and the girls got surprised.

"Aw it's look so cute."a girl said.

"This little guy will help me looking after you so good luck."Reiji said and the girls start to wave at him and he sighs."it's not easy being the most popular guy in a all girl school."

He then goes up to the winx."looks like I'm going to be with you."

"That's great."Stella said.

They then went to the swamp and the girls went inside it.

"This place is totally disgusting."Stella said.

"I would help but I would get into trouble."Reiji said and they saw him standing in a green platform made by Mirai.

"No fair, you don't get to walk through this."Stella said.

"Hey, I'm here to protect you not get my pants dirty, plus Mirai wouldn't like that."Reiji said.

"Yes, I won't allow my lord to allow himself to get dirty from this stench."Mirai said.

"Come on girls let's go."Bloom said and they walked foward.

"I don't know if you realise it but were in knee deep in what I refer to as a problematic mud puddle."Tecna said looking at the puddle that had bubbles."alright you guys take cover, I'll handle it."she then raises her hands but Reiji stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Nice try, but no magic."Reiji said.

"Oh come on Reiji."Tecna said.

"Wait a minute don't you smell that?"Bloom asked.

They all small it and Musa said:"it smells like gas, let's get out of here."they then ran to the other side and they hide behind a log.

Bloom picks up a small log and said:"okay let's see."she then throws it and it hits a bubble making gas get shoot out from it."A single spark and we would have been toasted my friend."

"Ah yes we took a big risk."Flora said.

"Tf it wasn't for Reiji we would been hurt and you should listen to Reiji more times Tecna."Stella said.

"Alright I saw my mistake."Tecna said.

"Hey it's okay, by learning from your mistakes you can become better, now I would suggest you don't use magic unless it's in a dire situation of life and death."Reiji said and they all nodded.

They then walked foward for some time and then they saw a red fountain airship crashing on to the other side.

"That was a red fountain airship."Reiji said shocked.

"Let's go see."Bloom said and they went towards the crash site.

They arrived at the site and saw Riven, Timmy, Sky and Bradon on the outside, they got close and Reiji said:"are you guys okay?"

"What does it look like."Riven said.

"Were fine."Sky said and he then sees hole ont he ship making him worried."oh no."

Mirai then sees footprints and said:"these are troll footprints."and they got surprised.

"He's escaped."Sky said.

"You guy let a troll escape."Tecna said.

"We didn't let him escape, there was an accident, we lost altitude."Riven said.

"Mechanical failure."Timmy said.

"Anyhow theres nothing to worry about he's handcuffed."Riven said.

Sky looks down and said."oh no."he thne picks up the handcuff.

"You mean was handcuffed."Reiji said.

"Oh no."the girls said.

"What are you guys doing here?"Brandon asked.

"Were in the middle of an assignment."Bloom said.

"Then get back to your assignment and don't worry about a thing leave it to the specialists."Riven said.

"Really, when will they come."Reiji said with a smirk making Riven angry.

"What Riven means it would be best if the girls were to go back to Alfea while we try to capture the troll."Sky said.

"Well I wouldn't expect them to take lightly from that."Reiji said and he saw the rest of the students coming.

"That's right we don't need to told what to do."one of the girls said.

"You'll do what you gotta do, but don't ever say we didn't warn you."Riven said.

"Well I got a scout around here that might be able to find him, so if I find I'll call you."Reiji said.

"That would help."Sky admitted.

"Yes, it would help our search go faster."Timmy said.

"Whatever just don't stand in our way."Riven then walks away with his group.

Mirai then looks at Reiji and said:"I believe the hole was not made from the crash or from the inside."

"Really?"Reiji said.

Tecna looks at it and said:"he's right, that was made form the outside."

"So the troll had help."Flora said.

"Hey Sky."Reiji called out to him and he goes to they're direction.

"What's the matter?"he asked.

"The hole on the ship was made by the outside he had help."Reiji said surprising him.

"Those handcuffs are a psychic lock to be able to open it you need mental power so the troll had someone to open them."Tecna said.

"Hey guys check this out."Bloom said and they look at the footprints."the trolls footprints notice anything."

Reiji looks at them and said:"they're leave no prints."

"That's right he has huge feet that leave no prints."Musa said.

"But the ground is still soft, how do you explain that?"Flora said.

"It's as if the troll was in a supersonic weight lost plan."Stella said.

"It's as if the troll found a way to float in midair."Mirai said.

"But trolls can't cast flying spells."Tecna said.

"So that means someone helped him."Bloom said.

"Follow me."Reiji said and they went inside the swamp.

"Are you sure we should go there?"Stella asked.

"Stella just listen to nature and we will be able to find the way."Bloom said and she closes her eyes.

"Yes, I can hear it too it is the right path."Flora said.

That made Reiji smile and they continued on.

"I just hope we don't regret this."Tecna said.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help if anything happens."Reiji said making them smile.

They wlaked foward and they sa a few plants that looked alive.

"Don't make any noise I know these kind of plants, these plants hate noise."Flora said.

"Really."Stella said before she could do anything Reiji puts a finer on her mouth and looks into her eyes.

"I wouldn't do that."Reiji said and she blushed.

Then they heard a scream, they then went towards the source and found the guys tied up by the plants.

"Ah there you are."Flora said quietly

"Keep whispering by all means, you wouldn't wan to upset the digestive process of these plants."Riven said but then they crushed him.

"Keep your voice down."Musa said.

Then Flora talked to the plants."everything is alright little plants you can relax."they then went down and they released the guys.

They then walked together away and Reiji said:"since were all together how about we team up."

"Sounds good to me."Bloom said.

"Yeah right, no way I'm teaming up with fairies."Riven said.

"Then your on your own, tell us when you find the troll."Sky said to him.

Then Riven gave up and went with them, they walked foward then they heard a sound and look up to see Taka flying around.

"Hey is that scout?"Timmy asked.

"Yes."Reiji said and they followed it.

After some time walking they heard a scream.

"That's one of the fairies."Reiji said and he runs foward.

They found the troll trapping three girls and Bloom said."the girls are trapped, we gotta do something."

"We've gotta be quick and to the point, number 1 find a way to distract that troll."Sky said.

"I hope your plan has a number 2?"Stella asked.

"Of couse, Brandon and Timmy will grab a hold of him and Riven and I will slip the hnadcuffs on him, any complaints, alright then let's do it."Sky said.

"Well I got a distraction."Reiji said and he looks at Reiji giving it a signal.

Troll was about to attack the girls but then it heard a sound.

**FIRE HAWK! MOE-TAKA, TAKA!**

Troll looks up to see Taka charging at him covered in fire, then it starts to hit it while Reiji went to take the girls out of there.

Brandon and Timmy then grabs it's legs making it fall to the ground, then they saw Riven and Sky jump onto it too and they start to cuff it while the argue, the troll shakes them off and runs which made Reiji facepalm since they cuffed Timmy.

"Great we lost him again, what a great job we did."Brandon said.

The three girls go up to them and one said."so your guys are the specialists, in what botchery, you should have let Reiji do it he would have capture it."the other two laugh at them and they left.

"That's the thanks we get."Sky said.

After some time Brandon went to sit alone on a log and Reiji went to talk to him.

"Look it wasn't that bad you guys at least tried and they should have at least thanked you."Reiji said.

"Reiji they were not too far off, were not specialists were rookies, the only thing we do really well together is argue, they were right about you, you could have stopped it since we always lost to you even."Brandon said.

"Look, I know it looks bad, but you guys can still be better, no one is perfect so don't let this get to you, I know you guys can work together you just need to solve you problems and you can be like the best team."Reiji said.

Bradon smiled and said:"hey thanks."they then fist bumped.

The group tried to find the troll but he was gone, they found feathers that belonged to Icy's duck which gave them a idea who was responsible.

After that the Specialist returned back to Red Fountain after talking to each other, Reiji took the girls to the spot where Professor Palladium was.

"I watched you during today's exercise, even though you came in last I'm really satisfied with your perfomance."Professor Palladium said surprising them."you showed courage and generosity, as well as excellent decision making, so the outcome I would like to say it was just a test run."

That made some upset while the winx smiled, the then returned back to Alfea and went to bed, Reiji was looking outside his window and was thinking what happened.

"If Icy was responsible then the Trix will come back to try something and when they do I'll be ready."Reiji said.

**Note:Reiji didn't transform here but he did use Taka, it was mostly a test to the girls and the Specialist learning a lesson, the moment where Bloom goes to meet Brandon didn't happen since she's not in love with him, to her he's just another guy since Reiji's been a big part of Alfea so the girls interacted with him more, now to answer the reviews."Guest that ep with Layla I will have to think about and it wil be a long time until then so I can't say for sure, Amazon omega I will have to think about it too, Reiji has all the riderwatches which includes zonjils, zamonas and Barlckxs along the only ones he doesn't have yet are the super forms like geiz majesty and grand zi o but he might have now Geiz revive but that's dangerous to use now, Shirou name was a mistake it was supposed Shinji aka Kabuto, and how does the OC's know how to battle quite simple most of them lived alone and needed to defend themselves and guys like HIbiki, Decade and Gaim they were trained since they're appart of the family of the previous ones plus Hibiki in mk wasn't stated that when he fought Scorpion was his first time he transformed a long time like when he met Li mei for example and he had to transform before to even get that form, Time Mazine will appear but only when it's needed and for the White Woz book I can't say spoilers.**

**Omake.**

Reiji was walking around at Red Fountain and he then enters a room witht he guys there talking to a designer.

"Hey guys."Reiji said.

"Hey Reiji good timming the designer about to show us our new battle gear suits."Sky said.

"It's done."then he shows them a drawing of the Specialists in the season 8 style.

they guys got shocked while Reiji hold back a laugh but then laughed at them."you guys look, like, like, children."he then falls to the floor laughing.

"Is this a joke."Riven said angry at the designer.

"Uh no, I thought it be a good one for you."desginer said.

"Well try new one again."Riven said.

"Of course."he then goes back to drawing.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that."Sky said.

"Me too."Brandon said.

"Sorry, that was too funny."Reiji said getting up.

"Please don't tell the girls."Timmy said.

"I promisse."Reiji then raises his hand to show he was telling the truth.


	7. Chapter 7 Date with a Fairy

**Chapter 7 Date with a Fairy**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

It was morning in Alfea and Reiji was sitting at the fountain, he was enjoying his time there and looking at the view, looking at him behind a tree was Stella and she was preparing her choice.

"Okay, you can do it."Stella then walks up to him."hey Reiji."

"Oh hey Stella."Reiji said with a smile.

"Say I was wondering after school if you would be interested going out around the city."Stella said.

"Like alone?"Reiji said surprised.

"Yeah."Stella said.

"Okay, Mirai might be close but yeah it might be fun."Reiji said.

"That's great, see ya after class."Stella then goes away and she then said to herself."yes."

Reiji smiled and then he realised something."wait, did one of my friends just asked me out."

Back at her room the winx were looking at her while she was picking out a dress for today.

"So what's the big surprise that you said you were going to tell us?"Bloom asked.

"Well you won't believe it but I was able to ask Reiji go out with me."Stella said with a big smile.

"What?!"the rest of them said.

"So that's what made you so excited."Tecna said.

"That's right, so I need to look great for him."Stella said.

The girls got a bit jealous but decided to help her out while looking for the right dress for her.

"Hey what about this one."Bloom takes out a blue and white dress.

"Perfect."Stella said.

She then tries it on and smiled while looking at a mirror.

"It's surprising you were able to ask him out, what made you do it?"Flora asked.

"Well I always wanted to be with a cute boy and Reiji is the first one I got to meet that was really nice."Stella said.

"Well hope you have fun."Bloom said a little jealous.

"Thanks girls."Stella said and she goes to get reayd while the others leave.

"I don't know why she even sees in him, I always thought of her being a princess finding her own prince."Tecna said.

"Well sometimes the Prince Charming you want is different from what you expect."Musa said.

"Yeah, maybe she thinks that Reiji is a noble because of his family past?"Bloom said making them curious.

"Reiji's a noble, but I never heard about his family before."Tecna said.

"Oh not from the magic dimension but from Earth, you see his last name is Oda, which is the name of the clan that once was a clan of lords with the most well known being Nobunaga Oda, who was known to be a demon king."Bloom said making some of them chuckle.

"A demon king, really Reiji, come on Bloom Reiji is a nice guy even if he's related to that guy."Flora said.

"Yeah I know, it just interesting to know the family still exist."Bloom said.

"So got any more stories about his family?"Musa asked.

"Well if I had my book from home I might remember it better."Bloom said,"but I'll try?"

At Cloud Tower the Trix were in they're room thinking what to do next.

"Okay so how are we going to get Stella's ring now?"Stormy asked.

"Well we can't just use our plan of tricking her since the boy she likes is in the same school as her."Darcy said.

Icy thinks about it and said:"I got it."she then goes to a book and takes it out."it says here we can make a giant golem to fight for us but it will take a lot of time to be used once again."

"So we gotta send it after that guy."Stormy said.

"That's right."Icy then did the spell and it was sent away outside to a forest."now let's go."the spell it the floor and then a giant made of stone came out.

Reiji was now in the city with Stella walking around together, he was little nervous since this was his first date while Stella had a big smile.

"So what do you want to today?"Reiji asked her.

"How about we go to club thats nearby?"Stella said.

"Alright, let's go."Reiji said and they went to the place.

The other girls were hidding behind a building watching them and Tecna asked:"okay why are we here?"

"Just to check if they would be fine, the Trix could do something we don't know."Bloom said.

"Yeah, so just enjoy our time here."Flora said.

"Alright."Tecna said.

Stella and Reiji went to a club that was called Disco Dance and went inside to dance for a bit together, they smiled while doing it and Stella was having fun, they then went for a drink from a cafe nearby, they had some cold drinks while the others watched them and were a little jealous that she could spend time with Reiji like that.

"This was a great time Reiji."Stella said.

"Well it's great that you enjoyed it, I was surprised that you asked me come with you, even thought I'm a school staff member."Reiji said.

"Hey your not a actual teacher so it doesn't count."Stella said.

"Alright."Reiji then looks at the time."well I hate to end it but we should go before Griselda starts asking questions about why were here together."

"Yeah we should."Stella said.

They payed for it and started walking back to Alfea, they decided to have some fresh air before Reiji uses his bike to take them back.

They were walking together but then something jumps in front of them, Reiji holds Stella and steps back and they see a big golem in front of them.

"Stella stand up."Reiji said and he takes out the driver and puts it on his waist.

Golem tries to crush him but he jumps back to avoid it, he then sees it get blasted in the face and then sees Stella in her fairy form with her scepter.

"I can help too."Stella then flies towards it and it then hits the staff away and she lands on the ground.

"Stella."Reiji said worried but then he got an idea, he then takes out his ridewatch and presses the button a few times.

**TIME MAZINE!**

Then a portal opened and the Time Mazine came and hits the golem back, Stella got surprised along with the girls that saw it, Reiji then goes inside it taking the controls.

"Now let's see what it can do."Reiji then starts to ram it with the Time Mazine multiple times."now let's finish it."he then takes out his ridewatch.

**ZI-O!**

Then inserts on the driver and presses the button on the driver making the standby music play."henshin."then he rotates it.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

Then the Time Mazine changed going into battle mode with the Zi-O ridewatch for a head, Stella saw it and got surprised to see the battle mode.

"Stella."she then looks to see the other girls walking up to her.

"Wait, why are you all here?"Stella asked.

"Oh we were just going for a walk and then saw that big golem walking around."Flora said.

"Okay, but looks like Reiji got it."Stella said.

Zi-O then starts to punch at the golem with the Time Mazine, it tries to fight back but when the punches collided the golems arms start to crack, Time Mazine then punches at its body making more cracks appear and then he kicks him away.

"Now to finish it."Zi-O then presses the buttons on the driver and ridewatch.

**FINISH TIME!**

Then Zi-O spins the driver around.

**TIME BREAK!**

Time Mazine then jumps into the air and does Zi-O's rider kick and hits it causing the golem to explode, then the Time Mazine lands while pieces of the golem rained down.

Zi-O then comes out while the Time Mazine went back to the portal, he transforms back and goes to check on Stella.

"Are you okay?"Reiji asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry."Stella then remembered something."my ring."

"It must have fell somewhere aroud here, so let's go find it."Bloom said and they searched around.

Trix saw the battle but they were able to get the staff that was now back in it's ring form, they were then in another part of the forest.

"Well that rock head is now dust."Stormy said.

"Well at least we got the ring."Icy said with a grin.

"That you will return."they looked to the right to see Mira."now surrenger the ring."

"Try it, metal head."Icy said.

"Hmph."Mirai then raises his hand and then came the Future Note, he opens it and writes something on it."the Ring of Solaria will come to Mirai."then the ring turned into energy shocking the Trix and then it went to Mirai's hand turning back to normal.

"How did you do that?"Stormy said.

"The Future Note is a powerful item, what I write in it happens so all I did was make the ring come to me."Mirai said and he puts the Future Note away.

Icy growled and said:"this isn't over."they then vanished with Darcy's magic.

The group was still looking around and Reiji said:"where is it?"

"I have my lord."they look to see Mirai with the ring in his hand.

"You found it."Stella said happy and she takes it back.

"Actually the Trix where here and took it."Mirai said surprising them.

"Of course, they would send some rock mosnter after us."Bloom said.

"But I was able to stop them and take it."Mirai said.

"Well that's good to know, how did you do it?"Reiji asked.

"With the Future Note."Mirai said.

"What?!"Reiji said shocked.

"What's the Future Note?"Musa asked.

"It's a powerful book that allows the user to write what he wants to happen in it, that can even alter reality."Reiji said shocking them.

"And he has it on his person."Tecna said.

"Not exactly, it's stored inside of my body, so no one is able to steal it."Mirai said.

"Well that's good to know."Flora said.

"Okay, It's best we go now."Reiji said and they nodded.

They returned back to Alfea with Reiji and Stella near her room and she said:"well despite that I still had fun."

"Well that's good to know, maybe next time we don't have that thing after us."Reiji said.

"Also heres something for my hero."Stella said making her curious, then to his shock she kissed on the cheek making Reiji blush."see ya."she then winks and goes inside her room.

"That was surprising."Reiji said and he goes to his own room.

Bloom saw that from a corner and was shocked, Stella kissed Reiji on the cheek and she didn't know how to feel about that, on one hand she wants Stella to be happy being her friend but her own heart says that she likes Reiji too and wants to be his girlfriend, she then goes back to her room to think more about it.

She sits on her bed and then sees Kiko go up to her seeing her sad look.

"Oh Kiko, it's okay I'm fine."Bloom said but he goes up to her and she petted him.

Reiji was in room relaxing but he has the Hearts of two fairies captured without knowing with one not knowing what to do about it, will he be able to solve the problems of the love of the fairies find out next time.

**Note:hope you enjoy this different version instead of the fake date episode since it wouldn't fit the theme of the story with Stella liking Reiji, the Time Mazine made an appearance along with the Future Note, now to answer a few reviews:"Guest the heavy acceleration is a maybe, the extra forms yes and for quiz well you just have to wait and see.**


	8. Chapter 8 Friends in Need

**Chapter 8 Friends in Need**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Reiji was doing his job in Alfea watching over the students from a window in the halls, Mirai was next to him as always then he saw Griselda walking up to him.

"Oh hey Griselda is something the matter?"Reiji asked.

"Come with me."Griselda said and they walked together with Reiji being confused.

They then arrived at Headmistress Faragonda room and Reiji was sitting in front of her desk.

"Reiji do you know why were you called here?"Faragonda asked.

"No, I was just doing my job until Griselda came."Reiji said.

"Well I have discovered you went on a date with one of the students."Griselda said.

"Who Stella, we just hanged out, she is my friend after all."Reiji said.

"Really, then what did I find out that she kissed you."Griselda said.

"Wait, you were spying on us, now I wonder if your just following me around, look miss Faragonda Stella only did that because I saved her life since if Griselda was following us she should have saw that too."Reiji said.

"I see."Faragonda then looks at Griselda making her flinch."Well young ladies do like when boys there age save them and you did what was right."

"But he shouldn't interact with students like that."Griselda said.

"So what, I should have just let her get hurt or worse, even if I wanted were I'm barely older then them."Reiji said.

"He does have a point."Faragonda said."Reiji your free to go, you are just making friends and I don't mind if you find love since your the same age as any of the girls here."

"But headmistress."Griselda said shocked.

"Reiji is a good boy, he has proved himself that he's here to help and all he wants to be with his friends, so your free to go."Faragonda said.

"Thank you miss Faragonda."Reiji said and he leaves with Mirai.

"He should have been punished for even interacting with the students like that."Griselda said.

"Reiji is a member of the staff but he is not a teacher, he is here to protect them, let the boy find love since he is still young let him live his life to it's fullest."Faragonda said

Reiji was now walking down the halls with Mirai and said:"I can't believe she would try to punish me for just being with my friends."

"The mind of a mortal fairy or not can make decisions that will fail for them, Miss Faragonda will not do anything to you my lord, she trust you that you will protect this school."Mirai said.

"Thanks Mirai, you know how to make me feel better."Reiji said.

Bloom was thinking about Reiji while walking around the halls, after seeing Stella kiss him on the cheek it made her nervous if they would be together since after he saved her from the troll and when they danced together she has fallen for him, she then bumps into him surprising her.

"Oh hey Bloom."Reiji said with a smile.

"Hey Reiji."Bloom said with a smile too.

"So how is your day?"Reiji asked.

"Oh well it's been good, I would have liked we could spend more time together."Bloom said.

"I know but my job takes a lot of time."Reiji said."but her maybe we'll all get together again how about that?"

"I would like that."Bloom said.

Reiji nodded and then continued on while Bloom went to the other side, Reiji goes around the school and then sees the girls door opened and looks to see Flora carrying a few pots to her room, he sees one about to fall so he goes to catch it in time.

Flora sees him and said:"Oh hey Reiji."

"Hey, good thing I was here, let me help you."Reiji said.

"Thanks."Flora said and Reiji takes some of them and puts them on her room.

After the put the pots away Reiji said looking around:"you know your pretty good with plants."

"Thank you, it's something I really like."Flora said.

"Yeah I can see that."Reiji said and he then looks at the time."well I need to go now."

"Oh wait."Flora then makes white flower appear and gives it him."a little gift for helping me."

"Thank."Reiji said and he leaves.

Mirai watched them interact and wonder if his lord would have many wives.

Tecna was typing on her computer then she drops it by accident, she goes to pick it up but then another hand came and it almost touched hers, she then looks in front of her to see Reiji and she was looking into his eyes.

"Oh hey Reiji."Tecna said surprised.

"Hey."Reiji picks it up and gives it to her."your dropped this."

"Thanks."Tecna said taking it back.

"You know you should be careful, not everything needs a computer where you go."Reiji said.

"But it helps me to figure out stuff."Tecna said.

"Maybe so, but somethings if you think for yourself you can be better off since for the stuff you call old might come back to haunt you."Reiji said with a smirk.

"Okay fine, you know I always wonder how your tech works, I never seen anything like it."Tecna said.

"Well they are special gear that allows me to become a Kamen Rider which is a hero of justice,"Reiji said.

"So like what theres more of you?"Tecna said.

"Well I'm the only one around."Reiji said but only if he knew."but now I have to so be careful."he then leaves.

"Yeah sure."Tecna said.

Musa was listetning to a cd by the stairs she had and then she sees Reiji walking by,"hey Reiji."

Reiji looks at her and said:"Oh hey Musa."he then looks at headphones."listening to music?"

"Yeah, wanna hear?"Musa said and he nodded.

He then goes up to her and sees the only headphone."theres only one, and I don't want to hog it."

"Well we can share it."Musa said.

"Alright fine, if your okay."Reiji said and he goes next to her with his head next to the headphones, Musa blushes a bit being too close but she smiled and enjoyed her time.

Some time later Reiji was at the entrance with the girls outside around the fountain, then Griselda came and said:"alright everyone this evening in the Magix Auditorium there will be a concert which the whole school will attend."

"Great I love concerts."Stella said.

"Might be fun."Reiji said.

"However Reiji you must stay to keep the school safe by the orders of Headmistress Faragonda."Griselda said.

"What?!"The girls said.

"But that's not fair."Stella said.

"That's right Reiji works hard around here."Flora said.

"He should come with us."Bloom said.

"It's okay, I'll keep everything safe."Reiji said but they were still mad about that he couldn't come.

The busses came to take the students and staff, Reiji was at the entrance with Mirai and watches them leave, he sees Griselda looks at him with a smirk making him grunt, then he sees the girls walking away before they look at him one more time and he waves at them with a smile and they returned the gesture, then busses left leaving him alone with Mirai.

"Well looks like it's only us here."Reiji said.

"Don't worry my lord, you have more chances in the future."Mirai said.

"Yeah your right."Reiji said and he goes back inside.

It was getting dark and Reiji was inside his room relaxing on his bed since he was bored, then he hears a knock on the door.

"Who could that?"Reiji then goes to the door and opens it to reveal the girls.

"Hey Reiji."they said.

"Girls, what are you here?"Reiji said surprised.

"Well it wasn't going to fun without you there, so we sneaked out."Stella said.

"We decided to spend the day with you."Bloom said.

"Hey thanks."Reiji said.

"Now let's make our own party."Stella said and they went to they're room.

They put a few radios on for some music and lights, they started to dance together with Reiji dancing with each of the girls, Mirai was at the balcony watching for any trouble, the Trix were down near the fountain hidding, they looked up to the room to see Mirai.

"Just great we came here to find the dragon but that machine is here."Icy said.

"So what now, he's never alone so that other guy must be here."Stormy said.

"I say let's go find it around the school. while they're distracted."Icy said and they nodded.

Mirai sensed them and goes to the party, while they were all dancing Mirai said:"there is trouble."that stopped them.

"What kind?"Reiji asked.

"The Trix are here."Mirai said surprising them.

"What, there here."Tecna said.

"We gotta stop them."Flora said.

"Right let's go."Stella said and they transformed into they're fairy forms.

The Trix were waking down the halls and then they saw a blast coming towards them making them duck, they then saw the Winx there in front of them.

"Just great."Darcy said.

"Now it's our turn."Stella then shoots a blast making Icy make a icy shield to block it.

Stormy shoots thunder making Tecna use her shield to block it then musa sends them back with a soundwave, Flora then uses her power to make plants to hit the Trix back and then Bloom kicks them back.

The trix got up and Icy noticed that Reiji isn't with them."Hey where is that guy?"

"Looking for me."they looked back to see Reiji behind the Trix with his Ziku Driver on his waist, he then takes out a ridewatch this one being a different one, then he rotates it and presses the button.

**BARLCKXS!**

He then puts it on his driver and presses the button on the driver to make it loose, then the Barlckxs clock appears behind him and then he said:"henshin."he rotates the driver and fire appeared on the walls lighting the hall.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER BARLCKXS!**

Then Reiji Transforms into Kamen Rider Barlckxs surprising them.

"That's a new one."Tecna said.

Mirai appears and said:"Rejoice! the rider that uses the power of Darkness has appeared, with it my lord will use it for the good of the world, his name is Kamen Rider Barlckxs."

"The power of Darkness."Icy said.

"Now let's take it outside."Barlckxs said.

He then charges at them and punches the Trix outside of Alfea, the crash to the floor and Barlckxs jumps out and lands in front of them.

"Show me what you can do."Barlckxs then summoned his sword.

**REVOLCANE!**

His sword is now in his hand and the Trix blast him making Barlckxs jump out of the way, he then charges at them and they try to block his attacks but he was too strong for them so he hits them with his sword sending them back.

"Is there anyway to stop that guy."Darcy said and she uses a spell to shroud him in darkness.

Barlckxs then jumps out and said:"let me try this."he then takes out a ridewatch but this one was Evol's.

**EVOL!**

He then puts the ridewatch on the driver and then rotates it again.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER BARLCKXS! ARMOR TIME! EVOLUTION! EVOL!**

Evolarmor appeared and it was similar to the Buildarmor but it resembles Evol more and the shoulder pads had the Evolbottles instead being Cobra and Rider System, then his left hand has the Steam Rifle, the armor attaches to Barlckxs giving him the Steam Rifle too and the helmet as the katana for Evol appears on the visor.

"Rejoice! the rider that uses the power of Darkness has appeared, with it my lord will use it for the good of the world, his name is Kamen Rider Barlckxs Evolarmor."Mirai said.

"Is there a mute button on him."Tecna said looking around him making Mirai grunt.

Icy tries to freeze but he countered with the rifle destroying the icy and then he charges at them, the then punches and kicks them while they dodged but he then gives one big kick sending them back, he then presses the ridewatches buttons.

**FINISH TIME! EVOL!**

Then he rotates the driver.

**EVOLTIC TIME BREAK!**

"Ciao."He then jumps to the air and does Evol's rider kick hitting the Trix, they then got sent to the ground with scratches.

Trix then look up to see Barlckxs staring down at them."looks like you failed."

"Very good Reiji."they then saw Faragonda walking up to them with the rest of the students and Griselda."I saw that the girls proved good teamwork to protect the school and you saved it again."she then looks at the Trix."I believe I will have a word to Headmistress Griffin about you trespassing."

Trix grunted and were sent back to Cloud Tower, Faragonda then looks at Barlckxs."Reiji I wonder why did you decided to stay at Alfea?"

"What, but Griselda told me you asked to stay here to watch over it."Barlckxs said confused.

"Really,she told me you decided to stay."Faragonda looks at Griselda who was nervous.

"Well, I, I just."Griselda said.

"Well how about to make it up for you for losing the concert you can get the day off tomorrow and can take your friends too."Faragonda said making them smile while Griselda got shocked.

"Thank you Miss Faragonda."Barlckxs said and the girls nodded and greed.

After that Reiji went back to bed and was given a day off with the girls the next day which they had fun in Magix and enjoyed they're time together.

**Note:Barlckxs appeared along with the Evol Armor, I know Barlckxs and the other two used the Showas but I decided to have them use the dark riders instead, I skipped an ep since there was no need for the Winx to go to Cloud tower and now for the reviews:"Guest no spoilers, yes it's harem here in this story, the dark riders appeared here and Scrozzle Barlckxs, Zamonas and Zonjis are going to use the dark riders.**


	9. Chapter 9 A Friendship Sundered

**Chapter 9 A Friendship Sundered**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Reiji woke up and was staring outside the window of his room, he sees many of the students and staff leaving and he heard from Mirai that today was the day of the rose.

"So care to tell me what this day is all about?"Reiji asked Mirai who was behind him.

"It's a day where Magix celebrate they're mothers my lord."Mirai said.

"So mothers day, well It looks like I'm going to stay since my mother is not here, or even in my world."Reiji said with a sad look.

"Even if she isn't with you in the world of the living she can still watch over you."Mirai said.

"Yeah."Reiji then decides to leave the room with Mirai following him.

He goes to the dining hall and found Bloom, Musa and Stella there sitting on one of the tables.

"Hey girls."Reiji said while sitting next to Bloom.

"Oh hey Reiji, aren't you going leave too?"Bloom asked.

"No, not really so I decided to stay."Reiji said.

"Well that's great, we could have some more company."Stella said.

"So why aren't you going home Bloom?"Reiji asked.

"I prefer to stay here, if I see my parents again even for just a day I'll feel even more homesick."Bloom said surprising them."Okay and why are you two staying here?"

"I don't celebrate the day of the rose, I never told you guys but my mom and dad are splitting up, yup the queen and king of Solaria aren't getting along anymore."Stella said and Reiji felt bad for her but then she looks at Musa."okay now you know everything, what's your excuse Musa?"

"I haven't celebrated this day in a long time because I don't got anyone to celebrate."Musa said shocking them."I lost my mother when I was still very young."

"Musa I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked."Stella said.

"You don't have to apologize, you couldn't have known, for me this day is just a little sadder than others, but hey life goes on, theres not much I can do about it, except live with my memories."Musa said and she had tears.

Reiji then grabs her hands surprising her and he said:"you know, I know how it feels."

"You do?"Musa asked.

"Yeah, you see I lost both of my parents a long time ago, I have been living on my own for a long time."Reiji said and they made them gasp."but it's okay now, I'm glad to be able to be here and meet all of you."he then smiles at her and she smiled too.

"Is that why you were just wandering around with Mirai?"Stella asked.

"Well yeah, I don't have a family to go since I'm the only one."Reiji said.

Bloom then hugs him and the others joined in.

Mirai watches his lord and he could see that he was sad to not have a family and wonders how he can fix it.

"Tears, coffee and milk not my idea of a tasty breakfast."Bloom said.

"Alright it's a beautiful day and theres a party at town, music dancing."Stella said dancing around.

"Really, well that might take our minds off of this for a bit."Reiji said and he then looks at Musa."wanna come?"

"I'll pass, this time."Musa said.

They gave a hug and the trio went to Magix while Musa stayed.

Musa was at one of the towers and pulls out a flower that makes a projection of her mother.

"You know these parties are all the same anyway and I see my friends everyday but you know theres this boy called Reiji, he's really nice and protects us and maybe I would like to know him better, who knows another day perharps."

Reiji and the girls are now at Magix walking around, Reiji was looking and saw a race happening at the side, then they saw a ship drop many roses from the sky making the poeple grab at them, Reiji then grabs a few of them and then gives two of them to give to Bloom and Stella.

"Here."Reiji said.

"Oh thank you Reiji."Stella said.

"Yeah, what are you going to do with the others?"Bloom asked.

"I thought I get three more for Flora and Tecna for not being here and other for Musa since she must be lonely rigth now."Reiji said.

"That's a sweet of you Reiji."Stella said.

"Hey Reiji."they look to see Sky, Brandon and Riven walking towards them.

"Hey guys."Reiji then shakes Sky and Brandon's hand, he then looks ar Reiji."sourpuss."

"What was that?"Riven said and they chuckled from that.

"Good one, were trying to tell him to relax."Brandon said.

"Keep calling me those names and you'll get it."Riven said.

"Like how I kicked your butt."Reiji said with a smirk.

"Say Reiji are you going to compete in the race?"Sky asked.

"That one, maybe what about you?"Reiji asked.

"Me, Bradon and Riven are going to compete, it migth be fun if you do it too."Sky said.

"But isn't it dangerous."Stella said worried about Reiji.

"Hey don't worry dealt with worse."Reiji said.

"Yeah well I'll be the one crossing the finish line first while the rest will watch me win."Riven said.

"Say are you guys going to the dance."Brandon asked.

"Well I am interested in going."Stella said looking at Reiji and Bloom did the same.

They then walked around the city and Stella said:"i'll be cheering for you Reiji."

"Me too."Bloom said.

"Hey thanks girls."Reiji said.

"You know you're pretty lucky having so many fans."Sky said.

"Hey come on you and Brandon might have some fans at the race but he on the other hand."Reiji points at Riven.

"Oh I can get any girl I want, wanna bet."Riven said.

"What kind of bet?"Reiji asked.

"If I win the race then I get to pick one of you fairy friends to be my escort at the ball this evening."Riven said.

"Come on Reiji that is stupid."Brandon said.

"Oh yeah, well I pick Bloom."Riven said.

"What?!"Bloom said shocked along with Stella.

Bloom then goes up to him and said:"maybe you should ask me first."

"Yeah but."Riven said.

"No but, who do you think you are, just so you know I choose who I go out with and I wouldn't go out with if you were the last guy on Earth."Bloom said making him angry."your just ridiculous, arrogant, pathetic, wind bag."The others got surprised at her words."go ahead win the race but I'm warning you don't you come near me."

Riven then goes up to her and grabs her face."oh do you really mean what you just said, I think deep down you like me."

Reiji got mad and Bloom said:"hey hands off."she then used magic to move a pot over to them."don't be cheeky with me Riven, you should show people a little more respect."then the pot tilts dropping water on top of Riven getting him wet.

That caused them to laugh and Reiji smirk seeing that he got what he deserved, Bloom then realised what she did and said:"I didn't mean to."she thne tries to help but he brushes her off.

"Go away."Riven said.

Brandon goe sup to him."that's enough Riven."

"Get lost Brandon, get lost all of you."Riven then runs away.

"He had it coming."Stella said.

Riven was walking alone in the streets and said in his mind: girls, who needs them.

He saw many couples around together making him angry and then he bumps into someone."hey watch where your going?"

He then sees it was a girl with brown hair that goes up to her shoulders, she was wearing a dark shirt and black pants along with boots."no you watch where your going."she then points her finger at her making him surprised but he glares at her."I don't know what your problem is, but I won't let you treat that way to me."

"Yeah well, who cares what you think."Riven said.

She looks at him and then chuckles and he said:"what's so funny?"

"Your cute when your acting though."She said.

"What, cute."Riven said surprised.

"Yeah, well I gotta go, see ya around."She then leaves.

"Hey."Riven said stopping her."what's your name?"

"Alice, and yours?"Alice asked.

"Riven."Riven said.

"Well see a around Riven."Alice then leaves and he watches her leave.

Some time later the race was going to start and Reiji was now wearing the same outfit as the racers along with a purple helmet, he was getting up to his bike and then he saw Stella go up to him."Good luck and stay safe."

"Thanks, hey weres Bloom?"Reiji asked.

They looked around and then they saw her making up to Riven by giving him a helmet.

"Okay that's strange, but looks like she wanted to say sorry."Reiji said.

Riven puts the helmet on and then sees Alice watching him and she waves at him, he got determined and goes to the position of the others.

Then all the racers got ready and the race started, they all sped up trying to be in first place, Reiji was seeing Brandon and the guys being close to him while he makes a turn, Mirai was watching and then saw the Trix on top of a building and wonders what are they doing here.

"What are they doing here?"Mirai said.

Reiji was racing and then heard a scream and looks back to see two guys crashing, then he sees a race with long hair coming towards him, he speeds up to avoid the racer and gets close to Riven.

"I'm not going to lose."Riven said.

Reiji noticed that Sky and Brandon stopped racing and it was just him, Riven and the unknown racer."what's going on here?"

Then Bloom goes towards Riven in her fairy form surprising Reiji."Bloom!"he then saw Riven's helmet start to shock him and then he crashes, the racer tries to use magic on Reiji but Mirai uses the book to write the magic not to have any effect and Reiji was able to win.

Reiji then stops and look to see Riven being helped by the racer and he asked."who are you?"

The racer takes off the helmet to reveal it was Darcy shocking Reiji.

"My name is Darcy."She then does a spell on him making Riven fall for her.

Alice was running through the crowd and then sees them together and tries to call out to him."Riven."

"Riven are you okay?"Bloom said.

"Don't even try, I saw what you did, and heres you stupid present."Riven throws the helmet at her.

"Hey she was trying to help you."Reiji said.

"Whatever I'm out of here."Riven then leaves with Darcy making Reiji angry.

"This was all a no good trick from the Trix."Bloom said angry but then she got sad.

"Hey they might have been able to win this time, but next time we'll get them."Reiji said.

Alice saw that and felt a spell happen, she need to make sure Riven would be safe but she has to wait for another time.

Reiji and the girls went back to Alfea and Reiji found Musa in the dinning hall again alone, he goes up to her and said:"hey."

"Oh hey Reiji."Musa said and she got surprised when he gave her a flower."why did you give me this?"

"I thought it be good since you've been alone all day, to make you happy."Reiji said with a smile.

Musa smiled and takes it."thanks Reiji."she then kisses him on the cheek surprising him and then she runs back to her room.

"Okay, why am I getting lucky with kisses what's next Bloom, Tecna and Flora."Reiji joked a bit and then goes to his room.

But he will have to think what to do with the Trix since while he doesn't like Riven he doesn't like someone to be used as a puppet but he's not the only one thinking the same as Alice was planning the same idea.

**Note:If you think that Alice is a oc you'd be wrong since she's actually is a known character that's from another series, now to answer the reviews:"Scrozzle while yes they do Reiji might not say it since he's a Kamen Rider fan not a anime one, Guest not interested in that omake, Mass0234 maybe but not for Zi-O or what he has now, they will like him for a certain form that will make him the strongest, Guest yes he does have all the showa ridewatches, Kamen mahou the reiwa dark riders won't be in this story and Guest the reason is she doesn't like Reiji being so close to the students and that staff member shouldn't be with the students like a couple.**


	10. Chapter 10 Secret Powers

**Chapter 10 Secret Powers**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Reiji was walking around Alfea in the morning, he then sees the girls walking together and waves at them."hey girls."

"Hi Reiji."they said.

Reiji then saw Bloom was looking tired and asked:"Didn't sleep well?"

"I have been having strange dreams lately."Bloom said.

"We saw her transform in her sleep."Flora said.

"What were the dreams about?"Reiji asked.

"I saw this girl that calls herself Daphne, she's been talking to me each time I got to sleep."Bloom said.

"I have been analyzing her dreams and made a image."Tecna said and she takes out a device that made a hologrom of Daphne's head.

Reiji looks at her and said:"you know they say dreams can be a message or even a vision."

"That's what I think, it might be that this Daphne might be talking to her through her own dreams."Tecna said.

"I remember seeing her image in Magix, in one of the buildings."Bloom said.

"I know, you've been feeling bad with all that's happening that your now seeing things."Stella said.

"Stella this is serious, Bloom's been seeing this visions for a long time, it be one thing for a day but more times is not normal."Reiji said.

"Yes, and I'm going to find more about it."Bloom then runs to find answers.

"Where your going?"Reiji asked.

"The library."Bloom said.

"I hope she can find the answer she needs."Reiji said.

"Do you think that something big is going to happen?"Musa asked.

"Yes, it's best you look after her too."Reiji said and he leaves.

Reiji walks around the hall and then sees Bloom exit the library and goes to the other side, he wonders what happened to make her go in a hurry, he then sees Faragonda come out and listens."I hope Bloom doesn't learn more about Daphne, this might not be good if she finds out."

Reiji got surprised and wonders what could make learning about Daphne be bad for Bloom, he will have to see what happens for now.

The girls were in they're room, Bloom told them what happened and they got surprised to hear.

"Well that's a surprise."Tecna said.

"Yeah the dragons disappearance has something to do with Daphne."Bloom said.

"Well how about we change the subject for now."Stella said."So go any guys thay caught your interest?"

"Why does that have anything to do with this?"Bloom said with a blush.

"I just need to keep your mind a bit off the subject so you might not go crazy."Stella said.

"I don't know, but what about you?"Bloom asked.

"Well there is one that I like."Stella said.

"Who Sky?"Tecna asked.

"Oh no, he is cute but I have my eyes on a different boy."Stella said."but what about you Tecna, I saw that you are flustered when you think of someone."

"Don't be ridiculous."Tecna said.

"Stella you shouldn't be asking these things."Flora said and then she sees the rose that Reiji gave her when she came back making her blush.

"Come on, what about you Musa?"Stella looks at Musa who was studying.

"I'm studying."Musa said and she looks at her rose that was next to her.

"There has to be a guy that you like."Stella said."is it like Riven?"

"No, why would I like that jerk."Musa said.

"Well good since he's now dating Darcy."Stella said.

"Well good for him, I don't even like him."Musa said and she goes back to studying.

"Well I believe you, since I expected more if you did."Stella said.

"Can we stop talking about this."Flora said.

"Alright fine."Stella said.

In Magix Alice was walking around the city and thinks about what happened at the race.

"That good for nothing witch, how could she put a spell on Riven to make him like her,

She then sees a bar of some sorts with the witches there, she looks through the window and sees Darcy with Riven at a table, she sees her talking to him and also grab his hand making another spell on to him making mad, she closed her hands with all of her strength seeing that scene.

"What are you doing here."Alice looks to her right to see Icy and Stormy.

"I wonder what could you be doing here?"Stormy said.

"Leave me alone."Alice then leaves but Icy puts a arm infront of her.

"Not so fast, where do you think your going."Icy said.

"Far from you."Alice said going around her.

"No your not."Icy grabs her arm."first we wanna know why were you spying on our friend Darcy?"

"I have better things to do then spy on your stupid friend."Alice said taking her arm back.

Stormy goes in front of her and said:"trust Icy to recognize a spy when she sees one."

"I bet you were watchign Riven, we saw you from the day of the roses gettign close to him."Icy said.

"Oh you don't wanna mess with me."Alice said with a glare.

"You know he said that he cares nothing about."Icy said.

Alice got mad and then punches her in the face, the witches saw that and Icy said."she punched me, she punched me in the face."

"I think your bleeding a bit."Stormy said seeing the small cut.

"I can do a lot worse than that."Alice said and she then leaves.

"Fetch the others."Icy said to a witch that saw it."we're going to teach her a lesson."

Alice heard the other witches coming after her making her run but she wasn't scared.

At Alfrea the girls and Reiji were at the gates of Alfea and were talking.

"You know theres something strange about that legend of the fire dragon."Reiji said.

"It is said to be one of the most powerful beings in all of magix."Bloom said.

"I still can't believe my ring was made from it."Stella said

They then saw the red fountain ship land next to them and Sky came out."hey girls, Reiji."

"Hey Sky, what brings you here?"Reiji asked and then Timmy and Brandon came out too.

"We saw you outside and came to say hi."Brandon said.

Reiji looks around and asked."where's Riven?"

"He moved to another team while that's good he's been acting weird lately."Timmy said.

"How weird?"Musa asked.

"To the point we see him hang out with the witches more."Brandon said.

"Well I think the Trix have something to do with this, how about we go to Magix to check it if he's there."Reiji said.

At Magix Alice was running away from the wtiches while they were shooting at her with magic.

"Let's have some fun with her."A Witch then shoots a spell but it land on the ground next to Alice.

Alice goes around a corner and then sees Riven looking at her.

"Riven, glad I saw you, I need your help."Alice said prentending not to know.

"Hmmm, no."Riven said.

"Fine jerk."Alice said and he passes by him.

Alice then reaches to a dead end and then looks back to see the witches staring at her.

"Now for that punch you did to me."Icy then shoots a icy blast at her.

Alice closes her eyes and then opens it."Time alter: double accel."then time slowed down around her and she dodges the blast, she then charges at her and jumps into the air.

When time goes back to normal Icy and the witches got shocked and then Alice kicks her away.

"Icy!"Stormy and Darcy said shocked.

Icy gets up rubbing her cheek and said:"how did you do that?"

"I learned from the best, my teacher knows more magic then your pathetic headmistress."Alice said shocking them.

"How dare you insult Headmistress Griffin."A witch said.

"Come on."Alice said.

Then the ship appears above them and the specialists and fairies along with Zi-O came down in front of Alice.

"Looks like we came in time."Brandon said.

"Brandon."Riven going towards him."You just had to show up."

"Well someone needs to stop them."Brandon said.

Riven takes out his sword and charges at Brandon clashing they're swords together, the witches were now fighting against the fairies with the Specialists and Zi-O helping out, Stormy and Darcy where shooting they're magic at Ex-aid who was dodging they're attacks and then he takes out a ridewatch.

**EX-AID!**

He then inserts it and then spins the driver.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME!**

The Ex-aid armor appears in front of him and he then kicks it making the pieces hit the witches and then he then jumps towards them making the armor attach to him.

**LEVEL UP! EX-AID!**

He then lands on the ground and Tecna sees it after blocking a spell."that looks like a video game."

"Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O Ex-aidarmor! This is the moment that he uses the inheritance another Rider's power!"Mirai said being on top of a building.

"With no continues."Zi-O then charges at the Witches hitting them away.

Bloom was fighting Icy and she sees her friends getting hurt by the witches, she gets angry her aura was getting stronger and Icy's crystal glowed.

"The dragon."Icy then looks at Bloom."It's her."

Alice charges towards Riven with her arms coated in magic and then punches him away.

"Hey thanks."Brandon said.

"No problem, I just need to free him."Alice said.

While Zi-O was hitting many of the witches away Darcy goes behind him and then grabs him."now let's see how you deal with my magic."she then used a spell on him that would make him see a vision but then he resisted it and she gets the effect instead.

Darcy opened her eyes and looks around to see she was in some kind of black void."Where am I?"

Then she sees Zi-O appear in front of her but then he gets covered in a golden aura and she then sees a armored figure with gold glowing off of him, his visor was glowing red and she got shocked, she steps away and then sees the fire dragon going towards him.

"The dragon?"Darcy said.

He then sees the dragon charging towards him so he punches it making it vanish and Darcy was shocked to see it die like that.

Then she sees the Ancestral Witches going towards him but he shoots a beam killing them as they scream, Darcy couldn't believe what was happening."who is he? you can't be that guy."

She then returns to reality and she gets sent back with everyone stopping to look at her, she lands on the ground and Stormy picks her up."what happened?"

"I don't know, I saw something that surprised me."Darcy said making Stormy stunned.

Zi-O was back in his base holding his ex-aid ridewatch and said:"man that was weird, let's try a a new form."he then takes out the Beyondriver and Woz ridewatch, he then swaps the Ziku Driver for it.

**BEYONDRIVER!**

Zi-O then presses the button of the watch.

**WOZ!**

He then inserts it on the driver.

**ACTION!**

"Henshin." he closes the lever.

**TOEI! FUTURE TIME! SUGOI! JIDAI! MIRAI! KAMEN RIDER WOZ! WOZ! **

Zi-O then became Woz, he the takes out another Quiz ridewatch.

**QUIZ!**

He then inserts it and closes it.

**TOEI! FUTURE TIME! FASHION! PASSION! QUESTION! FUTERERING QUIZ! QUIZ!**

Woz was now in the Futurering Quiz form, he then looks at the Trix and asked."now I'll defeat you with this form."

Riven gets up and goes towards Woz:"I'll beat you this time."

"Really, then how about this question, does a warrior charge head first into battle?"Woz asked.

"What do I care what you think."Riven said.

"The answer is false."Woz x symbol light up and then a cloud appears above them and shocks Riven surprising them.

"Wait, Riven got shocked by not answering."Sky said.

"Well in this form I can give my opponents a true and false question to see if they can have any hopes of defeating me."Woz said.

"Amazing, he uses knowledge against his enemies."Timmy said.

"That is an interesting form."Tecna said.

"Well good thing I'm not facing him."Stella said.

"That's because you would have gotten hit."Musa said.

"You mean to tell me we have to solve quizzes now."Stormy said.

"Yes, now is there a instrument that doesn't need your hands?"Woz asked.

"Uh, false."Stormy said.

"Why are you answering."Darcy said.

"The asnwer is truth."Woz said and she gets shocked.

"Now Icy, does a baby have more bones then a adult?"Woz asked.

"No."Icy said.

"Truth."Woz said and she gets shocked.

"He's right, babies have 300 bones while adults have 206."Tecna said.

"So we lose bones."Stella said.

"Maybe you should paid more attention in health class."Flora said.

He then looks at Darcy who backs away."now for you, is the blue whale the biggest animal on Earth?"

Darcy thinks about it and said:"I don't know."she then gets shocked.

Woz then looks at the other witches who got scared."would you like your own questions?"

"Run."they then ran away with the Trix running too.

Riven was about to join them but then Alice came in front of him with her hand at his face, her hand glowed and it sent a spell breaking Darcy's own spell.

Riven then shakes his head and looks around:"what happened?"

"You were under a spell."Alice said surprising him."Darcy made you fall in love with her."

"Why that no good."Riven then grunts.

"Hey man, it's over."Brandon said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, for going out of control."Riven said.

"Were glad to have you back."Sky said.

Riven then sees Alice walking away and said:"hey."she stops to look at him."thanks for like helping me break free."

"Your welcome, I'll see ya again only this time without the mind control part."Alice then leaves with a smirk.

"You know, why don't you ask her out?"Sky said.

"What me and her."Riven said.

"I saw it, you like her."Brandon said making him grunt.

"Well how about we leave this place, we had enough for today."Woz said and they nodded.

The Specialists gave them a ride back to Alfea while Alice was walking towards the forest, in the middle of it she said:"okay I know your here." she looks back to see Zelretch smiling at her.

"I'm impressed Alice, you manged to break the spell very good my students."Zelretch said.

He still remembers when he took her from her world after finding her inside of a lap in a pod, he then taught her and she became a prodigy.

"Thank you, now I have other things to do."Alice said.

"Like getting a date with that boy."Zelretch said with a chuckle.

"Shut up."Alice said and she leaves but he still smiled.

The Trix were back in they're room and icy said:"that girl Bloom has the power of the dragon."

"To think she was the one."Stormy said.

Icy then looks at Darcy who was still remembering what she saw and asked:"what did you see when you grabbed him?"

"I saw this golden guy and he killed the dragon."Darcy said shocking them."and he even killed the Ancestral Witches like they were nothing."

"Come on that must have been a hallucination form your spell."Stormy said.

"Well I hope your right."Darcy said.

But what they don't know if that was a vision about one of the powers Zi-O has.

**Note:Ex-aidarmor and Quiz forms have appeared, Zelretch from Fate universe is Alice's teacher that he got her from another world can you guess where she's from, now to answer the reiviews:"scrozzle Shadow Moon armor might appear but not for Zi-O but for Barlckxs, Zamonas and Zonjis, guester Morgana dopant no, FlameFireZero X no Reiji won't turn into them since Woz does the same thing and Qustars no Jojo does not exist in the Winx World so no that will never happen.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Monster and the Willow

**Chapter 11 The Monster and the Willow**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Reiji was at Alfea and Faragonda to look out for anything strange since the Trix came to the simulation room, he wondered how they did it so he will have to watch out, Bloom told about what happened and it made worried but she said the place she was in Domino felt strange for her.

Reiji was at the entrance and then sees Flora with a few bags and a big one with a tent.

"Flora why are you carrying all that stuff, are you going camping or something?"Reiji asked.

"I'm taking my stuff to black mud swamp."Flora said surprising him.

"Wait, why?"Reiji asked.

"My plants have been causing too much trouble for my friends, so it's best I did my research there."Flora said.

"I can't let you go on your own, so how about I go with you."Reiji said.

"Really?"Floare asked surprised.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't go."Reiji said.

"Thanks Reiji."Flora smiled.

He smiled and help her take her stuff too, they arrived at the swamp and set up camp near a river, Flora has her note book out and Reiji was sitting next to her by the tent.

"Well I'm glad you could come with me Reiji."Flora said.

"Hey were friends, I don't mind going with you so you don't feel lonely."Reiji said.

Flora smiled and then she dropped her book by accident, she then goes to pick it up but Reiji's hand touches hers making them look at each other, they were staring at each others eyes and they blushed, Reiji then gets the book and gives it to her.

"Oh, thanks."Flora said.

"Your welcomed."Reiji said.

"You know, I still that rose you got for me."Flora said.

"Oh really."Reiji said and she takes it out.

"It keep it healthy since it's a gift from you."Flora said.

"Well I'm happy that you enjoyed it."Reiji said.

Flora holds the rose to her chest and looks at him, she stares at him with a smile and she gets closer to him but then they heard a voice snapping her out of her thoughts."hey guys."they then saw the girls go towards them and Flora steps back with a blush since she tried to kiss him.

"Hey girls."Reiji waved at them."so what brings you here?"

"We came here to help Flora."Bloom said.

"I can't believe you followed me here."Flora said.

"Yeah neither."Stella said bring a foot up and it reveal her shoe covered in slime.

"It is a swamp, so you had to expect that."Reiji said.

"They may be a bit grumpy but they care about you Flora."Bloom said.

"Anyway, I hope this camping trip doesn't last long."Stella said.

"If you all help me find this magic flower, it won't last long at all."Flora takes out a book from her backpack with a flower on the cover, she opens to show a flower."see this is the cheerful gladiolus."

"That's a pretty flower but are you sure it can be found around here?"Stella said.

"Absolutely the ecosystem of this swamp is quite diversified."Flora said.

"And what do you need it for exactly?"Musa asked.

"The essence of the cheerful gladiolus is antidote for the witches sadness spell."Flora then laughs.

"Very well then what are waiting for let's go and get the flowers so we cna get back."Stella said.

"It's not as easy as that, it's very skittish flower, it doesn't let it be picked."Flora said.

"Don't tell me we have to coax into following us of it's own free will, I had it with walking plants."Stella said.

"Be grateful it could have been worse."Reiji said to himself and he remembers Gaim and a certain forest world.

"Actually we just have to ask the flower to extend one of it's petals."Flora then takes out a bottle and takes out the dropper."and then I'll use a drop of this mixture, one of my inventions and check this out."she then goes towards a grass leaf where Kiko was close by, she then puts a drop on it and it falls to the ground, then it grew more making Kiko scared.

"Hey that was fast."Reiji said.

"I can create an infinite of artifical petals."Flora said putting it back on the bag.

"This is great, let's get to work right away."Bloom said she then looks at Kiko who was eating a plant."Kiko you stay right here okay, the swamp is not a good place for you to walk about."

"Can I stay too, I won't wander off, I promisse cross my heart."Stella said.

"Stella please don't start complaining already."Musa said.

"Hey where's your friend Mirai?"Tecna asked Reiji.

"He's over there."Reiji points to the side and they saw him looking at them.

"I am looking after my lord."Mirai said while bowing.

"He's always a weird one."Stella said and they went to find the flower.

They were walking around the swamp and Stella was on top of a hill and the others were bellow at the grass with Reiji near her.

She steps on puddle and said:"oh no, why oh why the swamp so."she then wipes her show with a cloth.

"Swampy."Musa said.

"Your coments are uncalled for Musa."Stella said.

"So is your outfit for goodness sake this is a muddy swamp not a fashin show."Musa said.

"What does that have to do anything, a Winx is always a winx."Stella then goes in front and falls down but then she lands on Reiji with her arms and legs around him.

"Hey."Reiji said.

"Don't let me go."Stella said holding on to him since she didn't want to get dirty but she liked being that close to him.

"Oh come on Stella."Tecna said.

"When will we find those stupid flowers."Stella said.

Flora then said:"hush quiet."

"What is it Flora?"Reiji asked and they looked at where she's looking.

"Look."Flora point at the river and sees tiny creatures there playing around.

"Wow there so beautiful."Bloom said.

"Yes and they're tiny."Musa said.

Stella tries to see only she screams about to fall getting they're attention.

"Ground walkers let's go quick."they start to leave.

"No no no, wait wait, please we don't want to hurt you were your friends."Flora said calming them down."we need your help."

Then the little ones showed them to another place walking through the water, Stella was this time down after she scared them, they were seeing many types of plants there.

"What an amazing place and look at all the flowers, the lilies and gladioli, the water nymphs were right to bring us here."Flora then smells some of the flowers."I0m sure we'll be able to find what were looking for."

"Uh Flora."Reiji said.

"What is it Reiji?"Flora then looks and then sees the bubbles inside the water that had little houses.

"It's a miniature city."Bloom said.

"Fascinating the water nymphs live in air bubbles under the leaf of a water lily."Flora said.

A Nymphs comes up and said:"we don't want to be rude or anything but we have a bit of a problem, see we can't really invite into our house, your kind of big we have no room."

"Yes, unlike the metal friend we met."another Nymph said surprising them.

"Metal friend."Reiji said.

Then Mirai comes out of the entrance of one of the houses."hello my lord."

"Mirai."the group said surprised.

"You can shrink?"Tecna said.

"Of course."Mirai said.

"He is just full of surprises."Bloom said.

"Why are you doing there?"Reiji asked.

"I was simply observing these creatures and how they live they're lifes."Mirai said.

"Our Queen expressed the wish to meet you follow us."A nymph said and they followed her.

They then arrived to see the queen sitting on her throne with two other nymphs at her side.

"We are very happy to have you here, you see we don't often see visitors."Queen said.

"Yes, thank your majesty."Reiji said.

"You must have had a long journey you look a bit tired, may I offer you some refreshments."Queen offered.

"Actually all we really want is to touch the petal of a cheerful gladiolus, may we?"Flora said.

"Of course you may, I can tell you have a lot of respect for nature."Queen said.

"But it seems almost incredible that nobody's has met you before outside of Mirai."Flora said.

"Yes, he's a nice fellow, and we keep a low profile, we know where to hide when we and then if so few creatures ever come around here there must be a reason."Queen said.

"Perharps you heard of something called the great monster of black island."nymph said.

"A monster?"Reiji said.

"Yes, if you look after that way rigth behind the fog bank you'll see an island right in the middle of the swamp."Queen points at it and they saw it."it's a gigantic evil monster which threatens my people daily."

"Wht don't you move somewhere else?"Bloom asked.

"Because our survival depends on plant called Xilith that can only be found on that island, with great patience we are able to make a stong and transparent material."Queen said.

"The Water bubbles."Reiji said.

"That's right without them we would have to be in the surface where predators may get us, but the black monsters makes it hard for us to gather the leaves."nymph said.

"Once in a while one of us volunteer to go to the island and pick at least one leaf and it was Lusiz turn."Queen said and one of the nymphs cried.

"Why what's wrong what happened to Lusiz?"Bloom asked.

"She never came back."Queen said making her gasp."It's our destiny we have been living like this for quite some time."

"Well i think it's time for us to help out."Bloom said and the girls transformed into they're fairy forms.

Then Mirai appears next to Reiji in his normal size carrying a Ziku Driver."my lord."

"Where did you come from?"Stella said surprised.

Reiji takes it and puts it on his waist.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

He takes out the Zi-O ridewatch and pressed the button.

**ZI-O!**

He then inserts it on the driver making the standby music appear along with the clock, he then presses the button on the driver and said:"henshin."he then spins the driver.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

Reiji then transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O surprising them nymphs.

"So this is the power Mirai told us about you."Queen said.

"Wait what?"Zi-O looks at Mirai.

"I was only telling the grand tales of you my lord."Mirai said.

"Let's go."Zi-O said and they went towards the Island.

Mirai made the platforms for Zi-O to stand while the girls fly, they went towards the island and then Zi-O saw something coming out of the water.

"Watch out."then a monsters head came out it then goes towards Musa but Zi-O grab her away and they went to the island with the girls following them, then the monster goes back to the ocean.

"That was too close."Zi-O puts Musa down and the girls go to they're side with Mirai following them.

"Thanks Reiji."Musa said.

"Now let's go find the it before the monster comes back."Zi-O said and he then notices a pink mist around them.

Stella yawns and said:"why he's gone."

"No it means he can come back."Tecna said.

They then walked foward and Mirai was watching the mist getting a signature.

"My lord this isn't a good place."Mirai said.

Tecna then did a test on the plants and get shocked:"guys this has a sleep powder."

"Oh no."Zi-O then sees the other girls failing as sleep while Tecna was able to put her helmet on.

"Look."Mirai said and they saw a tree with a small nymph next to it who must be Lusiz.

"I have a plan."Tecna then made a air bubble to let them breath and then made it bigger.

The girls woke up and got up.

"Where am I what happened?"Musa said.

"Turn off the light."Stella said waking up.

"Girls were in trouble if you don't wake up."Zi-O said.

Lusiz woku up and Zi-O goes up to her."hey you must be Lusiz rigth?"

"Yes and I know who you are, I could never thank you enough."Lusiz said.

"She has the ability to know what's happening even while sleeping."Mirai said.

"amazing, well need to go before the monster comes after us."Zi-O said.

"Oh no we are on top of the monster you see this isnland is actually the monster that is sleeping walking because of the red tree."Lusiz said.

"So the monster is turtles head getting in and out of it's shell."Bloom said.

"Well we need to find a way to help him."Zi-O said and then he sees the tree coming to life."look out."then tree then attacks them mkaing the break go back."I'll deal with it."

"Are you sure?"Flora asked.

"Of course, in fact I have the perfect armor."Zi-O then takes out the Gaim ridewatch.

**GAIM!**

He then slots it on the other side and rotates the driver.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME!**

Then armor appears above him and comes down attaching to him.

**SOIYA! GAIM!**

Then Zi-O was now in Gaimarmor form.

"Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O Gaimarmor! This is the moment that he uses the inheritance another Rider's power!"Mirai said.

"Hey that one has a orange parts on it."Flora said looking at it with a smile.

"Well I guess we found your favorite armor."Stella said.

Zi-O then takes out two Daidaimaru Z and poses."This is my stage now."

Zi-O then charges at the tree slicing at the branches cutting them down, he then raises his sword up and then multiple oranges appeared and rained down at the tree, he then jumps over it and slashes at it multiple times before going back to his original spot.

"Now to finis you off."Zi-O then pushes the buttons on the watches.

**FINISH TIME! GAIM!**

He then rotates the driver.

**SQUASH** **TIME BREAK!**

He then charges at the tre with both blades glowing and then it slashes at it cutting it into three pieces and then it explodes.

Lusiz then sees the mist clearing and said:"now with the tree gone the creature will be able to live in peace."

"Now let that leaf."Bloom said and they nodded.

They arrived back to the queen who thanked them even if with one leaf she feared that would be gone but Flora used her potion to make more and that made her happy, the queen then gave her a flower that she needed.

Queen then looks at Reiji and said:"Reiji I thank you for saving my people along with your friends."

"It's nothing your majesty."Reiji said.

"You know, if you were my size I would have married you."Queen said with a smile.

"What?!"The group said.

"Hey you know I think it's time we go."Stella said pulling Reiji away along with the rest of the girls

"Yeah good point."Tecna said.

"See ya later."Bloom said.

"Do you rellay mean it my queen?"Lusiz asked.

"Why not, he's a brave young man, the only thing stopping me is our size."Queen said.

On another part of Magix Brandon was walking his dog lady at the park at night, he then stops to see a girl with long blue hair, she was wearing blue clothing and then see looks at him.

"Oh hey there."Brandon said.

"Hi."She goes up to him.

"What are you doing here at this time of the night?"Brandon asked.

"I wanted to get some fresh air, so what's your name?"She asked.

"I'm Brandon, may I know your name?"Brandon said.

"Lucina."Lucina looks at hi in the eyes.

He then noticed the marking on one of her eyes."sorry to ask this but what's wrong with you eye?"

"Oh this."Lucina touches it."it's a birth mark in my family, my father had it on his shoulder but I got on my eye."

"Really cool."Brandon said.

"Yeah, your one of those Specialists right?"Lucina asked.

"Yeah, I hope you heard good things."Brandon said.

"Well I heard your pretty good, maybe you would like to test your skills with me."Lucina said.

"Wow you can fight too."Brandon said and she nodded."that's cool, maybe next time."

"Yeah I'll see ya later Brandon."Lucina then leaves while waving at him.

He waves back and Lady goes up to him."You know Lady, maybe she might be my actual friend that's a girl, I wonder how good is she?"

**Note:Gaimarmor appeared, I skipped the simulation ep since theres nothing that Reiji could do there so it's the same with the Bloom's scene outside of Alfea being with Reiji instead, Lucina is now Brandon (Sky) girl and she will appear again, now to answer the reviews:"scrozzle no dopants this isn't Double it's Zi-O, guester do you mean Haruto from wizard no he's dragon is different, Guest the worlds won't merge because of ohma Zi-O I have somethig better, and Specialists well one's here and the others will get theres in another time.**


	12. Chapter 12 Miss Magix

**Chapter 12 Miss Magix**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Reiji had a break so he was walking around Magix for some quite time, Bloom seems to be having some problems so he maybe he could ask like Timmy or Mirai to help out, he then saw something that surprised him, he sees Brandon walking his dog lady but he has a girl next to him with long blue hair.

"Hey Brandon."Reiji called out and he noticed him.

"Hey Reiji."Brandon said with a smile.

Reiji goes up to him and looks at the girl."so who's your friend?"

"Oh this Lucina, Lucina this is my friend Reiji."Brandon said.

"Nice to meet you Reiji."Lucina said.

"Yeah, say Brandon can I talk to you about something?"Reiji asked.

"Sure."he said.

"I wanted to talk about something that's been happening to Bloom, she's been seeing this girl called Daphne a lot, she even saw her from a building here."Reiji said.

"Did you see say Daphne."Brandon said curious.

"Yeah, she wondering about something that is happening and even the books she found in the library are gone."Reiji said.

"Dreams can be a message to a person, so it must be that."Lucina said.

"Hey don't worry, I'll ask Timmy to find out about anything about her."Brandon said.

"Hey thanks man."Reiji then high fives him.

Reiji then returns back to Alfea and goes to check on the girls, he knocks on the door and Musa opened the door."oh hey Reiji."

"Can I come in?"Reiji asked and she nodded.

He enters the room and sees Bloom, Flora and Tecna there but Stella wasn't there.

"Hey Reiji, did you see Stella today?"Bloom asked.

"Stella, no why?"Reiji said.

"She skipped the test today and said she was going to the infirmary."Bloom said.

"So she skipped class again."Reiji said.

"Yes, she is going to have the test sooner or later."Tecna said.

"So where is she?"Reiji said thinking about it, then he smells something."what's that smell?"

"Infinite sunset."Reiji then looks to his right to see Stella with red shirt and blue skirt."my new perfume, do you like it?"

"Stella! Good heavens, you don't look sick at all. Quite the contrary."Bloom said.

"I'm in great shape, Bloom, never felt better in my life. You?"Stella said.

"What in the world are you up to? We had the simulator test today. Palladium was expecting you."Bloom said.

"Listen, he's waited this long, okay? He can wait a little longer. Right now I've more important things to think of."Stella said.

"Such as your clothes?"Flora said.

"Indeed."Stella said.

Then they were in her room which was a mess with her stuff around it while she was putting a new dress.

"You see, the right dress can make all the difference when one wants to win the Miss Magix contest."Stella said.

"The Miss Magix contest?"Bloom asked.

"Is that like a beauty contest?"Reiji said.

"Yeah, so what do you think Reiji."Stella said putting her arms behind her head.

"You look great."Reiji said while the other girls didn't like that Stella was using this chance to get his attention.

"Thank you, It's an annual thing to determine the most beautiful and talented girl in the Magix realm. Last year I came really close to winning but this year I intend to do better."Stella said.

" That is ridiculous. Stella, how can you consider a beauty contest more important than school?"Tecna said.

"Please don't let me down. I really need your support. This is incredibly important to me."Stella was begging them."What can I do to make you feel sorry for me? Help me, and I promise you I'll study a whole lot."she then hugs Bloom and Reiji.

"You should study for yourself, not for us. We've already done the exam, you know?"Musa said.

Stella then lets them go and goes far from them whimpering making Reiji and Bloom sigh.

"Alright, but this is the last time, you should know I can't keep doing this or I'll lose my job."Reiji said.

She then hugs him."Oh, thank you! I'm so happy."she then kisses him on the cheek making him blush and the other girls shocked." You'll see, it's just an innocent little beauty contest. It'll be fun."

"Well, that would be a first. Every time we go into town we never have fun."Tecna said picking up a shirt.

"True. We always run into those nasty witches."Flora said.

" Relax, I know from well-informed sources that we won't meet the infamous trio."Stella said.

"I'll get Mirai just in case."Reiji said and he looks out to see Mirai looking up to him."why does he do that?"

They looked outside and waved at him and he waves back.

"He's just really protective Reiji, in fact you are his lord."Stella said.

"Say Reiji."Tecna said getting his attention."Bloom told us the fact that your last name is the same as a lord from the past from Earth."

"Oh you mean Nobunaga right."Reiji said and they nodded.

"It's somthing that I wanted to know, you have the same name is that a coincidence or are you a descendant?"Bloom asked.

"Okay, yes Nobunaga Oda is my ancestor."Reiji said.

"Wow, then that would make you royal blood in a way."Stella said with a smile.

"Yeah, but the Oda is no longer something that many care about anymore."Reiji said sad about it and they saw that."the Oda is something I have pride in being but now I don't think that name will not important."

"Why?"Musa asked.

"I'm the last Oda, after my parents passed away I've been trying to look after myself, it's hard in being the last member of my family and I don't want that to vanish with me."Reiji said.

They got sad for him and they gave him a hug surprising Reiji but he was happy to have such good friends.

He was always seen as the last Oda back in his world and some saw him as that, like he was some musuem piece that was meant to be showed off of the country's history, people think that he would become like his ancestor and he didn't have any friends because of that, Reiji didn't hate his ancestor instead he looked up to him in a way since he loved his family history and he would make them proud.

Later at night the group arrived out of the building and looked at it.

"I already know how this is going to end."Flora said.

"Mmmm, let me guess. In a total flop?"Musa said.

"Don't be such a wet-blanket! Griselda will never know we came here."Stella said.

"Well let's hurry up and get inside then."Reiji said and they nodded.

They then arrived at the dressing room with Reiji looking away since Stella had to dress in her clothes and only looking when she was finished.

"How about this?"Stella said wearing a different outfit.

"Stella, you have to wear the same outfit as everybody else."Bloom said.

"That's the rule."Tecna said.

Flora and Musa enter the room.

"Stella! We've brought everything you need to win."Flora said.

"Starting with soft and relaxing music to allow the face muscles to loosen up."Musa said and she uses magic on a radio to play some music.

"And then it's oil of arrabattola and leaves of Ranco-ficus"Flora said.

Stella makes a chair appear with magic.

"Whatever means of torture you deem appropriate, as long as I become the new Miss Magix."Stella said while sitting on the chair.

" You will have the smoothest skin in the whole dimension."Flora said.

"And your hair will be like gold silk."Musa said while both took care of her.

"Oh, the things I must bear."Stella said.

Reiji and Bloom hear someone cry and looked outside to see a contestant with her hair like a afro.

"What am I going to do now?"The girl cried.

"I'm sure we'll find a solution."Her friend said.

"What's happened? That's so terrible."Bloom said while she and Reiji go up to her.

"A catastrophe."Friend said.

" Look what happened to my hair. Normally it's straight. I was just walking down the hall when poof, my whole head of hair puffed up just like that!"girl said.

"How could something like this happen."Reiji said.

He then walks behind a wall and see the Trix walking around:"I think I found our suspects."

After the the pangeant was about to start, Reiji was with the rest of the girls watching from the side of the stage, the Presenter then goes to the stage.

" Ladies and Gentlemen, a warm and magic welcome to this year's edition of the one and only Miss Magix Pageant! Tonight, fifteen beautiful young women will battle for the title. We all know the rule: no magic! All curses and spells are strictly prohibited and will lead to disqualification. This contest is a celebration of natural beauty! What could be more enchanting, ladies and gentlemen? And now, here they are!"Presenter said.

The girls start to come out one by one and they were all different and some even from different races.

"Number 1: Miss Loni! Followed by Miss Heidi! Number 3: Miss Lesta! Number 4: Miss Agween! Number 5: Miss Bera! Number 6: Miss Stella!"Stella looks at them and Reiji waves at her making her smile.

"Number 7: Miss Lee-Hona! Number 8: Miss Karen! Number 9: Miss Sabatha! Number 10: Miss Lucy!"Reiji saw a girl that got everyones attention and he wonder who she is.

"Please, Ladies and Gentlemen! Number 14: Miss Neoxis! And number 15: Miss Nadia! A warm round of applause for all our contestants!"then evey girl showed up together in line and everyone applauded.

Few moments later the group was back in the backstage.

"Did you hear the audience's reaction when number 10 came out?! I'll never win!"Stella said.

"Hey come on, theres still hope."Reiji said making her smile.

"Thanks Reiji, your so sweet."Stella said.

The Lucy walks off the stage.

"Hey, congratulations. They like you a lot."Bloom said but she ignored her but then Lucy bumped into Reiji.

"Oh look out."Reiji said.

She looks at him for a few seconds and nodded, she then leaves them.

"I don't like her."Stella said with a glare."she was too close to Reiji."

"But that was a weird reaction."Bloom said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the first event of the evening is the Talent competition! Each young woman will demonstrate her particular skill! Beautiful and talented, ladies and gentlemen."Presenter said.

The girls and Reiji were on the seats and they saw many of the contestants failing badly like accidents among other things, something wasn't right and Reiji looks to see the Trix and glares at them.

Stormy looks at him and said:"hey girls I think he noticed."

They then noticed his look and he looks back to the stage.

"Seems he's smarter then he looks."Icy said.

Reiji then sees Lucy come to the stage and she does ballet, she was pretty good and then she stopped and everyone cheered, she then looks at Reiji and smiled.

" A magnificent performance from Miss Lucy! Bravo! Bravo! Now, our next contestant, Miss Stella and the dance of happiness."Presenter said.

Stella then goes to the stage in a cowgirl outfit making Reiji smile, Stella then starts to dance and then he sees a light fall to the ground but she was able to get out of the way, he gets angry and even sees the ground crack but Stella's dance, she then finished and everyone cheered.

"A few comments please, Miss Stella."Presenter said putting the mic up to her face.

"Yppah yrev ma I yletulosba. Uh, huh?"Stella said surprised.

" But of course, she can speak backwards! She said, Absolutely, I'm very happy. We have here a truly gifted young woman."Presenter said and her friends cheered for her.

Then it was time for the final and all the girls are now in stage with most of them injured.

"And now, the moment we've all been waiting for: the coronation of this year's Miss Magix."Presenter said and Reiji hoped Stella won.

"How about a nice round of applause for all of our contestants?"they clapped for the girls."And this year's Miss Magix is: Miss Lucy!"

Stella got shocked and angry while Lucy goes in front of the stage.

They put the crown on her but then something happened, she started to twitch and her face transformed back to normal shocking everyone, everyone booed making her cry and run away.

Reiji looks at the Trix and he couldn't believe they would do that.

"As a result, the title of Miss Magix, goes to contestant number 6, Stella, princess of Solaria."Presenter said.

"Number six? That's me?"Stella said.

"Congratulations, Stella! You're the most beautiful young woman in the magical dimension."Presenter said and they put the sash and crown on her.

Stella cried and sees Reiji giving her a thumbs up.

"Hey girls I need to do something."Reiji said and he leaves confusing the girls.

Reiji walks outside and sees Lucy crying on the stairs, he then sits next to her and puts a hand on her shoulders getting her attention.

"Hey, your that guy."Lucy said.

"Yeah, I remember you, when I was walking around and you attacked me."Reiji said.

"So what, are you going to laugh at me."Lucy said while crying.

"No."Reiji said surprising her."look, I don't like how you witches do to other people but no one deserves that, let me guess the Trix made a deal with you right."Lucy nodded."you shouldn't trust them, they only did this to make humiliate you, you don't need magic to make yourself pretty as true beauty is in here."he points at her chest."so think about it."he then leaves her alone while she watches him leave.

"Did you see the look on her face."Stormy said while they walked together on the streets.

"Yeah that was funny."Darcy said.

"Well I hope you had your fun."they stopped and turn around to see Reiji with his Ziku Driver on his waist."because it's time for my fun."

"You again."Icy said angry.

"I hope your ready for your punishment, since no one does that to my friends or hurt a innocent girl."he then takes out a different ridewatch and rotates it.

**ZAMONAS!**

He then inserts it on the driver and he said:"henshin."then he rotates the driver.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZAMOMAS!**

Reiji then transformed into Kamen Rider Zamonas and Mirai appears next to an alley."Rejoice! the rider of the night that resembles the wild beasts of the past has arrived, my lord will use the power for the good of the world, his name is Kamen Rider Zamonas!"

"Okay that's it where does that guy even appear."Icy said.

"You should be worried about a different thing."Zamonas then summons the bowgun and shoots at them making the Trix roll out of the way.

Icy and Stormy shoots they're magic at him and he dodges them and then sees Darcy cast an illusion of a realm of darkness around him.

"Neat trick."Zamonas said and he then takes out different ridewatch.

**DARK KIVA!**

Then Zamonas puts it on the driver and rotates it.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZAMOMAS! ARMOR TIME**

Then a red bat appears dispersing the spell screeching making them stunned and then it transforms into the Dark kiva armor and Zamonas kicks it making it attach to him, it was similar to the Kivaarmor but with the shoulder pads being half of Kivat the 2nd's face and Dark Kiva's armor like the chest is that of Dark Kiva's along with the armor pieces of the arms and legs being red and his cape is now that of Dark Kiva then the helmet has the sides like Dark Kiva ith the visor having the katakana of Dark Kiva.

**WAKE UP! DARK KIVA!**

"Rejoice! the rider of the night that resembles the wild beasts of the past has arrived, my lord will use the power for the good of the world, his name is Kamen Rider Zamonas Dark Kivaarmor!"Mirai said.

"I'm going to freeze that metal head."Icy said.

Zamonas then shoots dark blasts at them making them duck, then he sends multiple energy bats surrounding them.

"Okay, how many tricks does he have."Stormy said trying to swat them away.

Icy then makes a blizzard to sends them away and looks at Zamonas."I will get him."

"Oh really, then how about this."he then presses the ridewatches.

**FINISH TIME! DARK KIVA!**

He then rotates the driver.

**DARKNESS TIME BREAK!**

He then charges up making the sky turn red shocking the Trix and he jumps up to the red moon, he the does the rider punch of Dark Kiva and the Trix then vanished while he hits the ground, he then gets up to see they were gone.

"My work here is done."Zamonas said and he leaves.

Next day Reiji heard that Stella did the test but looked tired and she failed, she promissed to do better next time and he hopes she would be better.

Reiji was walking around the city and then he bumps into someone, to his surprise it was Mirta.

"Oh hey Mirta."Reiji said.

"Oh hey Reiji."Mirta said with a blush.

"Good to see you again."Reiji said with a smile.

"Yeah me too."Mirta said.

"Hey Mirta what's the hold up."they then saw Lucy and she got surprised to see him.

"Well this is a interesting meeting."Reiji said.

Mirta thinks about something and said:"say Reiji, would you like to spend time with us?"that surprised Lucy.

"Sure why not."Reiji said making her smile.

"Alright, but try not to get seen by the others."Lucy said and they walked together.

Mirta was happy to see Reiji again since other times it was only a few brief moments but now she gets to spend tome with him.

**Note:Zamonas appeared and he used Dark Kiva ridewatch, Lucy and Mirta are back to being friends since Reiji's words helped out with that, now to answer the reviews:"Guest easy Wizard dragon wins, I can't say yet and for Jin that would be too early for him to know since Hawkmoth not an idiot so he would try to keep reflections out since seeing how Ryuki fought."**


	13. Chapter 13 Dimension Time

**Chapter 13 Dimension Time**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Reiji was standing in the middle of the city of Magix, it was spring break so the girls went back home so he was given the day off to enjoy it, while his Winx friends weren't here he asked another friend to come and visit him.

He sat at a bench and then he looks to his right to see Mirta running up to him."Reiji, I came in time."

"That's great."Reiji gets up."so are you ready to go?"

"Well I hope you don't mind I brought a friend."Mirta said surprising him then he saw Lucy going up to them.

"Well I haven't seen you in a while."Reiji said.

"Yeah whatever, I came here because Mirta bugged me to come."Lucy said.

"I only asked you to come."Mirta said.

"Well how about we spend our day having fun instead of arguing with each other."Reiji said.

"Alright fine, but I don't want the other witches to know I'm hanging out with you."Lucy said.

"Alright let's go."Reiji said and they went walking around the city.

Mirta and Lucy were behind Reiji and Lucy asked her:"why did you want to come with him anyway, you know the others mock you for being a weak witch and not you want to be friends with a friend from the fairies."

"He's a nice guy, Reiji is someone that I can trust since he doesn't see me as a witch so why don't you give him a chance."Mirta said.

"Alright fine."Lucy said.

They then went to a cafe and sat at a table together, they then got a few drinks and Reiji said:"so do you girls always go to that place?"

"You mean the one where Riven's girlfriend found us then yes."Lucy said.

"The Witches go there a lot, but I wonder how was she even able to do that."Mirta said remembering the magic Alice did.

"She said she learn with a mage so he must be really powerful."Reiji said.

"Well I need to go, I'll be right back."Lucy goes inside the place.

"Say Reiji I wonder why do you work at Alfea since I'm sure someone like you could have gotten to Red Fountain?"Mirta asked.

"Funny you should ask, you see one of my friends offered to help get a job at Alfea and Headmistress Faragonda was nice enough to give me a chance, then the Red Fountain Headmaster Saladin came to visit and even did a test with me against one of the teams he had to visit Alfea, I was able to win and he did offer me a chance to study there but I turned it down to be with my friends."Reiji said.

Mirta was surprised, he had the chance to be with the Specialists and he turned it down."I see, well she must have been really happy to have her friend there."

"Hey your my friend too."Reiji said making her smile."also to those that call you the worst witch don't listten to them, in fact your a great person."

That made her blush and she said:"thanks Reiji."she then puts her hand closer to his.

Lucy watched them from behind a wall and she didn't know how to feel, Mirta looked happy but should she let her be with Reiji and why does it bother if Reiji likes her.

"You know if need to talk."Reiji then gives Mirta his number."just call me."and she nodded.

Lucy then comes back and they look at her."I'm back."

"You took a while."Mirta said.

"Well the bathroom was a bit occupied."Lucy said.

Someone watched them from on top of a buidling and it was a cloaked figure and he said:"so this is who the new Zi-O is, well let's give him a bit of a test."he then snaps his fingers.

While they were still talking a explosion happened making everyone shocked, then they saw a crater on the ground, then from it came a monster that looked bulky and robotic.

"Ha ha ha, come on out rider."he then takes out his blasters to shoot the cars.

"It can't be."Reiji said since he know who it was, it was Mechanizer from Power Rangers Zeo but how was he here."I need to stop him."he then runs after it.

"Reiji wait."Mirta said.

"Let him go, he knows what he's doing."Lucy said.

Mechanizer was shooting at the cars until he heard a voice:"hey."he turns around to see Reiji."leave them alone."

"Or what?"Mechanizer said.

"I'll stop you."Reiji said taking ou the Ziku Driver.

"So your the rider."Mechanizer said.

Reiji then puts it on his waist.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Reiji then takes out the Zi-O ridewatch and pressed the button.

**ZI-O!**

He then instert it on the driver making the standby music appear along with the clock, he then presses the button on the driver and said:"henshin."he then spins the driver.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

Reiji then transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O and he summons his weapon.

**ZIKAN GIRADE! KEN!**

He then charges at Mechanizer and starts to slash at him but he blocked with it's arms and then blasts him away.

"Man he's strong."Zi-O then changes the mode of his weapon.

**ZYU!**

He then shoots at but they didn't do any damage to him, he then jumps away from Mechanizer shots and then sees him charging at him.

Zi-O then presses the Girade Ryūzu and he charges a special shot.

**TIME CHARGE: 5...4...2...1...ZERO TIME!**

Zi-O then shoots the blast.

**SURE SURE UCHI!**

The shot lands on Mechanizer's chest but then he was able to overpower it and destroyed it shocking Zi-O.

"Ha nice try rider."Mechanizer then hits him to the ground making the girls shocked.

He then charges at shot but then he got kicked away, Zi-O then sees Mirai in front of him."Mirai."

"It seems you will be needing my help my lord, I will not allow this filth to harm you."Mirai then takes off his cloak and then from his waist comes a driver that resembles the Ziku Driver but it was gold with the sides having sword like slots.

"Wait Mirai, don't tell your a?"Zi-O said suprised.

Mirai then takes out a ridewatch that was like his own colors and he then rotates it, he then pressed the button and the voice was like the Woz one.

**MIRAI!**

He then inserts the watch on the driver.

**LET'S GO!**

Then it starts the standby noise of the Beyondriver and he said:"henshin."he then rotates it.

**DIMENSION TIME!**

Mirai then a silver portal opened behind him with it making gold lights covering him.

**SUGOI! GUARDIAN! SUNPÕ! KAMEN RIDER MIRAI!**

Then the light made armor pieces and they attached to him, the armor looked like gosei knight's but the chest was like Dukemon with the armor being silver and gold on the arms and legs, he had a red cape and the helmet was like beet buster but with Mirai's horns being gold while the helmet was silver, the visor was like Gosei Knight with Katakana for Future in red.

"Rejoice! From the power of many dimensions comes a new light! A guardian that will protect the dimensions for the perfect world, and his name is Kamen Rider Mirai! This is the first page of a new history!"Mirai said.

"Wow."Zi-O said.

"He can transform too."Lucy said surprised along with Mirta.

"So what, you maybe be a Kamen Rider but you stand no chance."Mechanizer then charges at him.

Mirai then blocks one of his punches and then starts to punch and kick him multiple times, Zi-O got up and Mirai said:"my lord I think it's time for you to use another of your inheritances."

"Right."Zi-O then takes out a ridewatch, it was the OOO.

**OOO!**

He then inserts it on the driver and then spins it around.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME!**

Then three animals being a hawk, tiger and grashopper go in front of him and make the armor before attaching to Zi-O.

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! OOO!**

Mirai then kicks Mechanizer and said:"Happy Birthday! Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O OOOarmor! This is the moment that he uses the inheritance another Rider's power!"

"What do you mean Happy Birthday?"Mechanizer said.

"Let's go."Zi-O then charges at him.

Then both Zi-O and Mirai start to attack him at the same time, Mirai summons his blade arm that was now glowing and he start to slash at Mechanizer along with Zi-O using his claws, they then kick him away and Mechanizer was on the floor.

Zi-O jumps into the air while Mirai teleports with a gold flash in front of Mechanizer and punches him into the air to allow Zi-O to slash him away.

Zi-O then lands on the ground."Now for the finisher."he then presses the ridewatches along with Mirai.

**FINISH TIME! OOO!**

Then they rotate the drivers.

**SCANNING TIME BREAK!**

**TIME EXPLOSION!**

Mirai then sends Katakana of Future around Mechanizer trapping him and he and Zi-O jump into the air, then medals appear in front of Zi-O while Mirai right foot flowerd with gold and they did they're rider kicks and Mechanizer exploded.

They then land on the ground and transformed back.

"Hey Mirai how did you get a driver?"Reiji asked.

"It was made for me my lord to protect you."Mirai said."but now you shouldn't keep those damsels waiting."

"Oi don't call them that."Reiji said and he goes to Mirta and Lucy.

"Well that was interesting."Lucy said.

"Good work in stopping that thing Reiji."Mirta said.

"Thanks now how about we go spend the rest of out day before the day ends."Reiji said and they nodded.

The stranger watches them leave and said:"so that machine can become a rider too, well I just have ti be careful."he then leaves.

After spending time with Mirta and Lucy he went back to Alfea, when he returned he saw Bloom at the entrance and she was sad.

"Bloom is something the matter?"Reiji asked her.

She looks at him with tears and said:"Reiji, I just found out that my parents aren't even my real parents."

Reiji got shocked since that would mean she was adopted, he then hugs her and said:"it's okay, even if they're not your real parents they still love."

Bloom nodded but still was in his arms for comfort, later Bloom told her friends and they tried to cheer her up, she even told them that she wants answers on who her real parents are and the girls even decided to help with Reiji helping as well.

Note:OOO armor appeared and Mirai transformed into a Kamen Rider, I made this chapter since Reiji couldn't do anything in the the real ep so he went to visit Mirta and Lucy while fighting a Kaijin from Power Rangers, now to answer a review:"Mass0234 I'll have Zonjis appear when I feel it should appear."


	14. Chapter 14 Bloom's Dark Secret

**Chapter 14 Bloom's Dark Secret**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

After the truth about Bloom's parents being her adopted ones, she wants to know who her real parents her, Reiji was still wondering how a Power Rangers monster came to this world and he sure knows that the Trix can't even do that or even know about they're existance, someone else was around.

Bloom and Reiji were at the city of Magix together eating ice at a table, Reiji wating a bowl but then he sees Bloom just moving her spoon around.

"Look Bloom I know this might be hard for you but you'll find the answers someday."Reiji said.

"But when Reiji, you told me that Timmy couldn't even find anything."Bloom said.

Reiji did get a call from Brandon saying that Timmy couldn't find any answers which was strange, he was hopping that he could have gotten something but now they're back to square one.

"Well Alfea doesn't have the books that you saw, so there might be another place."Reiji said, as much he wanted just to back to the past he couldn't unless he wants to cause a change and somehting bad will happen.

"There might be one place we can check."Bloom said and then a waiter brough them water.

"Where?"Reiji then drinks his glass.

"Cloud tower."Bloom said making Reiji do a spit take.

"Are you nuts, if you get caught Griselda will punish you."Reiji said.

"Then can you help me Reiji."Bloom said.

He wanted to say no but the look on her face, those sad eyes made him give up."alright."that made her smile."I'll just have to ask Mirai."

The stranger from last time saw them and he said:"so Oda is trying to help his little girlfriend, well let's see how they're enemies will do, I don't like them but they're useful."he then summons a dark crow and sends it flying away with a message on it's beak.

At Cloud Tower The trix were in they're room and Icy said:"girls we have to find a way to get the power of the dragon."

"Yeah but how, that girl is always with that other guy."Stormy said.

"If only we had a moment."Darcy said.

They then heard something knocking and saw a crow on the window with a paper on it's beak.

"What does that stupid bird want?"Darcy said.

Icy opens the window and takes the note while it flies away, she reads it and then smirks."girls it seems we have a new friend that gave us a chance to get the dragon."that made them grin.

Mirta heard it from the other side and then runs."oh no, they're planning to get Bloom, she's one of Reiji's friends so I won't let them."

Later at night Bloom and Reiji were close to Cloud Tower with Mirai at they're side.

"Well were here but now we have to get inside."Reiji said.

"That will be a easy task."Mirai then makes a plat form and they got up.

"Will this be able to protect us from that thunder?"Bloom said pointing at the clouds.

"No, but this will."Mirai then takes out the Future Note and writes on it that the lightning will not harm them.

They then fly up and avoided the clouds since they missed them on purpose and they arrived at one of the entrances.

They went inside and normaly they're would be a alarm but Mirai helped on that one too, they walked around and then they found a archive, they went inside and Reiji looks around.

"They coast is clear come on."Reiji said.

They looked around and then found a book on a stand.

"It's one of the legendary Lost Books, which are said to contain an answer to every question."Mirai said.

" The Lost Books? I didn't think they really existed."Bloom said.

"You really know about a lot of things don't you."Reiji said to Mirai who nodded.

"You can ask it anything that you want?"Mirai said.

" I want to know who I really am."Bloom said and then she saw something.

They watched her until Bloom gasps and starts to cry.

"Bloom what's wrong?"Reiji asked worried about her.

" I-I'm the incarnation of the three Primeval witches. As soon as I become a true fairy they'll take possession of me."Bloom said.

Reiji got shocked and said:"that can't be right."

"I'll have to do my own research but now it's time to go."Mirai said.

"Just take me back to Alfea."Bloom said while still crying.

They brought her back to Alfea and they went to they're rooms, Reiji went back to his and was thinking about what happened.

"That can't be right, Bloom can't be those three witches, something is up, maybe that book didn't show everything."Reiji thinks about it.

Next day Reiji was sleeping until he heard a knock on the door, he then goes to check it and then he saw Flora.

"Reiji did you see Bloom?"she asked.

"Bloom, why what happened?"Reiji said.

"She wasn't in her room last night."Flora said shocking him.

"No."He then thinks thta Bloom must still think that she is the witches."get the others."Flora nodded and she goes to call the rest of the girls.

They were at the gates and Reiji said:"alright Bloom is now scared and confused about who she is, so we gotta find her fast before you know who will."

"He's right."Tecna said.

"So let's go find our friend."Stella said.

"Good thing I got a helper."Reiji then takes Taka watch.

**TAKA WATCHROID! TAKA!**

He then throws it.

**SEARCH HAWK! SAGASHI-TAKA, TAKA!**

It then transforms and then Stella said:"now it's out turn, girls transform."

Then the girls transformed into they're Fairy forms and Reiji takes out his Ziku Driver and puts it on his waist.

**ZIKU DRIVER**!

Then he takes out the rdiewatch.

**Zi-O!**

He then insert it it in and said:"henshin."then he rotates it.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

Reiji transformed and they followed the Taka watch, they went towards the forest and Zi-O thinks how he could be so stupid and not think that Bloom would have ran away, she must think she's a threat to everyone here, he knows who she is a kind girl that wants to know more about the world and those three will only hurt her.

After running for some time they then saw Bloom with the Trix in the air but to his surprise Mirta was next to her.

"Oh, you want to know why you have these powers, do you? Well, they'll soon be ours so you won't have to worry about it much longer. Ah, I see you've got company; the little witch who transforms emotions into images. You two make a really cute couple. A couple of losers!"Icy said.

"Leave them alone."they looked to the right to see Zi-O jumping in front of them.

"Reiji."Bloom and Mirta said.

"Good thing we got here in time."Zi-O said and the girls goe next to him.

"Reiji Mirta told me that the Trix were lying to me about who I am."Bloom said.

"Just as I thought."Zi-o then looks at Mirta."thank you."

"Your welcomed."Mirta said with a smile.

"Ugh I hate that guy."Stormy said angry.

"Well your going to pay for trying to hurt our friend."Stella said and they girls fly towards them.

"Oh no you don't."Stormy then made a tornado trapping them.

"Girls, your going to pay."Zi-O said.

Bloom then transforms and goes towards th Trix but Icy blasts her to the ground while laughing.

"Bloom, no mister nice guy."Zi-O then takes out the Decade Ridewatch.

**D-D-D-DECADE!**

He then inserts it on the driver and then rotates it.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME!**

Then multiple cards go around him and then they make the armor pieces, then they attached themselves to Zi-O transforming him into Decadearmor form.

**KAMEN RIDE! WOW! DECADE! DECADE! DECA~DE!**

Mirai then appears and said:"Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O Decadearmor! This is the moment that he uses the inheritance another Rider's power!

"Will you just shut up for once."Darcy said.

**RIDEHEISABER!**

Zi-O brings out his sword and charges at them, Icy then shoots blizard at him but the then jumps over it while Darcy makes an illusion that makes him see a dark world.

"I don't think so."Zi-O then roates the clock hand on the saber.

**HEY! KIVA!**

He then presses the trigger.

**KIVA! DUAL TIME BREAK!**

He then shoots a swarm of bats that destroyed the illusion that knocked them back.

"How did he do that?"Icy said.

Mirta watches them fight while she was next to Bloom, then she uses her powers to make a monster appear behind the Trix and growls at them and that made Stormy's tornado dispersed freeing the girls.

"She broke my concentration."Stormy said.

Icy got mad and Mirta said:"your not going to hurt them, your going to pay for what you did to Lucy."

"This it is, Mirta, I've had it with you! You're a pain in the neck! You're a bothersome little... eugh a bothersome little... pumpkin?"Icy saw her shirt."Why not?"

Mirta got worried and then Icy sends a spell at her and Zi-O saw that."Mirta!"he then tries to save her.

But then a light comes out of him and then hits the spell away shocking them, then everyone watches as the light stopped in front of Mirta and she then grabs it, then it turned into a white Ridewatch.

"No way."Stormy said.

"Isn't this."Mirta said.

"Mirta."she then looks at Mirai."catch."he then throws her a Ziku Driver and she catches it.

She then got determined and puts it on her waist.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

She then rotates the ridewatch and presses the button.

**TSUKUYOMI!**

She then inserts it making a different standby noise and the clock appears behind her being that of a moon, they all got stunned while Mirai was happy.

"She can do it too now."Stella said.

"Henshin."Mirta then rotates the driver.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN~ RI~DER~ TSUKU~YOMI! TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

Gold rings appeared merging with her making the suit and then the Katakana from the watch attached to her visor transforming her into Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi.

"Wow."Flora said.

"Okay, now I'm jealous, I would have looked great in that one."Stella said.

Bloom woke up to see her and said:"Mirta."

"Rejoice! the one to obtain the power of the night, the goddess of the moon and the bride of Zi-O has appeared, Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi! This is the moment where the future will be protected!"Mirai said.

Zi-O and Tsukuyomi then stopped thinking about what he said and then they're minds finally clicked:"wait, bride?!"they then looked at him.

"What do you mean bride?"Tsukuyomi said.

"Simple, you are now the one to marry my lord."Mirai said.

"Oi, you can't just tell someone they have to marry me."Zi-O then goes to his side while Tsukuyomi was blushing.

The winx girls were all shocked to hear that, Reiji has to marry Mirta and that caused them to get jealous.

"I hate Mirta and now she can transform into that form."Icy said.

"Another time now."Tsukuyomi then looks at the Trix."I'll make you pay."

Zi-O goes to her side and said:"let me help."she nodded and summons a white energy blade.

They then charge at them while the Trix throw magic at them but they swatted them to the sides and jump towards them, they then hit them down to the floor making them crash.

The Trix sit back up and saw Zi-O and Tsukuyomi landing in front of them.

"How can her of all people be able to beat us."Stormy said.

"This is the worst thing that could ever happen to us."Icy growls at them.

They then pressed the buttons on the ridewatches.

**FINISH TIME! DECADE!**

They then rotate the drivers.

**ATTACK TIME BREAK!**

**TIME JACK!**

They then jump the air while the sky turned into night, Tsukuyomi then charges her rider kick while it goes back to being day, then cards appear in front of Zi-O linning up to the Trix and they performed the rider kick hitting them and they got sent flying away.

They then land next to each other and Tsukuyomi looks at herself."I can't believe I was able to defeat them."

"Yeah, but I doubt they would let you off so I think it's best you come with us."Zi-O said and she nodded.

They regrouped and Bloom said:"everyone I'm so sorry for leaving, the Trix were trying to trick me again."

"It's okay Bloom, that's just who they are."Musa said.

"But what about her?"Stella said pointing at Tsukuyomi.

"I don't think I'll be able to go back to Cloud Tower while they are still there, so would it be okay if I stayed at Alfea."Tsukuyomi said.

"Well we will have to ask."Tecna said.

"Now let's go."Zi-O said and they walked back to Alfea.

Mirta was still nervous since what Mirai said made her think about her and Reiji together, she won't lie it does sound good being with him but she doesn't know how he feels.

Reiji asked Faragonda and she was surprise but she can understand that she was in trouble so she decided to let Mirta stay for her protection while talking with her headmaster next time.

Reiji walked outside the office and sees Mirta waiting for him."well she allowed it."

"Thanks Reiji."Mirta said with a smile.

"It's okay, well I should so you to your room."Reiji said and she nodded.

They then walked together to her room and stopped at a door."this is it."

"Reiji, thanks for everything you did for me."Mirta said.

"Hey your my friend so I would have done that."Reiji said with a smile.

Mirta smiles, she then gets nervous and then kissed his cheek before going to her room leaving him stunned.

"Okay did not expect that but I need to go back to my room."Reiji then leaves.

The girls were happy to have Bloom back but now they are also jealous the fact that Mirta was going to be Reiji's bride and that hurt some of them even, so they would just have to make sure they can win his heart.

**Note:Tsukuyomi appeared along with Decadearmor, he didn't need to use the rest of the powers since the base form of it was enough to take down the Trix with Tsukuyomi, now Mirta is with Alfea but she isn't a student yet so that will be later now to answer the reviews:"Arctic Shinobi not as a real story now but maybe something different in the rider stories, Bobby Jenkins it's okay not gonna say who's going to be in the harem but Diaspro is a big no.**


	15. Chapter 15 Cold Spell

**Chapter 15 Cold Spell**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

After Mirta joined Alfea she's been helping Reiji and Mirai protecting it, she also had some glares from the fairies since it wasn't only because of the fact she was a witch but because of Mirai saying she was Reiji's bride, it's no secret that every girl of Alfea had a crush on Reiji since he was a boy they're age and was handsome, plus being a rider made them feel safe with him so him being taken away made them kinda angry.

Reiji and Mirta were walking together in the halls and Reiji asked:"so how was your time here?"

"It was good it just the others don't seem to like me."Mirta said.

"Hey don't worry, give them some time and they'll accept you."Reiji said and he gave her a smile making her smile.

"Say where do those armors appear, Mirai always says a name of a different guy for each one?"Mirta asked.

"Yeah."they looked back to see the Winx and Bloom said."we were wondering the same."

"Alright, let's go to your rooms and I'll explain."Reiji said.

They then went to they're room and Reiji was sitting on a chair with them around him.

"Okay the thing is the ridewatches outside of the main ones I use to transform are powers from other Kamen Riders."Reiji said surprising them.

"Really, so theres more."Tecna said.

"Well I don't know, from what I heard they were all gone, I got my power from the previous Zi-O who passed it down to me."Reiji said.

"Well looks like he made the right choice."Stella said with a smile."since we might have not met you."

"Well thanks, well there were a lot of riders before me so I got they're powers with using they're ridewatches."Reiji said.

"That's amazing."Musa said.

"Yeah, I wonder what they all looked like."Flora said.

"I might ask Mirai to see of he knows a way to show you a image of the riders."Reiji said making them smile.

"So Mirta only has her Ridewatch."Bloom said and they look at her holding hers.

"Yeah, maybe she just needs to unlock hers, but don't worry I'm sure you'll do it Mirta."Reiji said making her smile.

"Thanks Reiji."Mirta said.

The girls pouted and Stella said:"hey Reiji maybe you show some those forms you have."

"Well it might not be a good idea to show off the forms in school since Griselda might not like it."Reiji said.

"Well I have to agree."Tecna said.

"But how about we enjoy our time before it get's dark."Bloom said.

"Good idea."Reiji said.

They then had fun together in they're room talking to each other and hanging out, some of the girls even tried to get Reiji's attention by sitting close to him and talking to him, then after a while it was time to go to sleep, Mirta goes to her sleep attire and goes to her bed while Reiji goes to his room to sleep as well.

Mirta was sleeping in her bed and then a creatures goes inside her room and a small creature known as a Gargoyle creeps in, it then crawls towards upside down and then opens it's mouth making a light shine on Mirta.

Mirta opens her eyes to see she was in a dark place with a rocky area, then the floor starts to shake and it cracks open making a red light come out making her scared, but then a purple light appear making a bright flash and she closed her eyes.

Then the same flash blinded the Gargoyle making it screech and run away.

Mirta opened her eyes to see she was outside a shrine and she looks back to see a park with a fountain.

"Where am I?"Mirta said.

She then looks at the shrine and opened the door, she then sees a girl of her age there sitting on the floor with a katana next to her, she has long purple wearing a green and white uniform, she then opens her eyes and looks at Mirta.

"Hello."she smiled at her.

"Oh hi."Mirta comes in.

"So what's your name?"She asked.

"Mirta."Mirta was confused about what's happening.

"Well Mirta my name is Saeko Busujima, please sit down."Saeko said pointing at the floor in front of her.

Mirta did that and sat down."okay, Saeko am I dreaming?"

"Yes, but I'm also dreaming too, looks like we're having a special dream."Saeko said.

"Special?"Mirta said.

"Yes, we might be the same."Saeko said.

"The same, like witches."Mirta said making her chuckle.

"Oh no, Kamen Riders."Saeko said making her gasp."yeah, I'm a Kamen Rider too."she then takes out her belt."I earned my power through a trial I did a long time ago."

"Really, I got mine since a boy I know is a Kamen Rider and a ridewatch he had went to me making me one."Mirta said.

"Ridewatch?"Saeko said curious.

"Oh yeah, there this device that let us transform with out drivers, he has Ridewatches of other riders that let's him use they're powers in the form os armors."Mirta explained.

"I see, do you like him?"Saeko asked making her blush.

"What, I don't know."Mirta looks down.

Saeko smiled and said:"I love a boy, he's a Kamen Rider too."Mirta looks at her."at first he hated me, he saw me as a monster, so in order to be with him I had to change so I destroyed that side of me and I became much happier."Mirta got stunned listening to the story."you said you need a ridewatch well."she then extends her right hand and Mirta takes it."use my power, also beware there was a monster trying to go after you."

Then the dream ended and Mirta woke up, she then sits up and looks around."What happened."She then looked at her hand to see a purple and silver ridewatch with Pyron symbol on it."Saeko."she holds it up to her chest."I need to see the others."she then gets up and goes to see Reiji and the Winx.

Reiji was sleeping in his room and then gets a dream that was different, he wakes up to see he was in a black void in his Zi-O form and to his surprise the other Heisei Kamen Riders were there too and most of them were confused.

"The rest of the Kamen Riders, but how?"Zi-O said.

"Looks like you all came."Decade said.

"Decade what just happened?"Faiz said.

"We are finally ready to meet each other since we were waiting until all of you were strong enough to know that exist other riders in different worlds."Decade said surprising some of them."some of you knew while the others didn't."

"So there exist other riders in different worlds."Zi-O said.

"We will meet again in the real world but until then I should warn some of you that theres a danger that will appear soon and that we will have to work together, so can I trust on you."Decade said.

They look at each other and they said:"yes."

"Good, we'll meet again."Decade said and they all did they're poses and the dream ended.

Reiji wakes up and sees a knock on the door, Mirai was nearby and Reiji said:"who's knocking at this hour?"He then goes to open it.

When he opened it he saw Mirta and she said:"Reiji we got a problem?"

"Is it a gargoyle walking around?"Mirai said surprising them.

"How did you know?"Mirta asked.

"It was here a moment ago before you arrived but I droved it away."Mirai said.

"What, then we gotta check on the girls."Reiji said and they ran towards the Winx.

They arrived at the room and Mirta knocks on the door."girls, are you awake?"

Flora then opens the door and said:"Reiji, Mirta, Mirai I'm glad you came."they then went inside and they saw everyone was awake.

"Did you girls had nightmares?"Reiji asked.

Musa, Stella and Tecna hugged Reiji and he saw they were scared.

"It was horrible, I was dreaming about my mother. Then the dream turned into my very own worst nightmare, a place with no music."Musa said.

"I saw my parents and they then went appart."Stella said.

"We know what's happening, theres a monster that is trying to give you nightmares, Mirai even saw it."Mirta said.

"Yes, it feeds on your fear to get stronger, looks like it missed Flora and Bloom."Mirai said.

"So what are going to do?"Bloom asked.

"Well it might have run away when we arrived, so we need to wait for it next day."Reiji said.

They look at him and nodded.

Next day it was nigth time again so most of them waited with Reiji and Mirta hidding behind one of the beds, Flora was sleeping in her bed and then the Gargoyle came looking like a big lizard but before it could get Flora it was kicked away.

The girls went inside and Flora gets up, they all saw the monster growling at them and Reiji was the one that attacked it.

"Your going down you creature, Mirai."Reiji said and Mirai appears next to him.

"Of course."Mirai then charges at the monster dragging it and throws it outside the window.

"Come on let's go."Stella said and they all transformed into they're fairy forms.

They then went outside to see the monster there in the middle of the school grounds and they prepared to fight it.

"Now let's show it why it sholdn't mess with us."Musa said but then they get pushed back by a ice blast.

Reiji looks up to see the Trix there."I should have known it was you."

"Well look at that, they were able to find out, but still they're no match for it."Icy said.

"Yeah, this will be fun."Stormy said.

"And we'll see the little weak witch get beaten too."Darcy said.

"Not this time."Reiji said and he takes out his driver along tiwht Mirta.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

They then took out they're ridewatches and pressed the buttons.

**Zi-O!**

**TSUKUYOMI!**

They then insert the watches and said:"henshin."then rotated the drivers.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN~ RI~DER~ TSUKU~YOMI! TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

They then transformed into they're rider forms and charged at the monster, the monster then shoots a blast making them jump away and they took out they're weapons.

**ZIKAN GIRADE! KEN!**

Zi-O and Tsukuyomi used they're swords to slash at the monster, they then get hit back by it's tail and they landed far away from it.

"Looks like I need a boost."Zi-O then takes out the Faiz ridewatch.

"Oh yeah."Icy then tries to blast him but Bloom stops it with her own attack.

"Were not going to let you hurt Reiji."Bloom said and the girls joined her to fight them off.

Zi-O presses the button.

**FAIZ!**

He then inserts it on the driver and rotates it.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME!**

The Faiz armor appears behind him and attaches to Zi-O.

**COMPLETE! FAIZ!**

"Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O Faizarmor! This is the moment that he uses the inheritance another Rider's power!"Mirai said.

Faragonda then appears and said:"what is all this noise."she then sees the monster and the Trix making them scared.

"Headmistress, don't worry I got this."Zi-O then takes out the Faizphone X in blaster mode and shoots the monster making it grunt.

He then puts the Faizphone X in phone mode and presses 5-5-5 and enter.

**READY! SHOT ON!**

The shot shot appears on his right hand and he charges at the monster, he then punches it away and the shot vanishes.

Tsukuyomi watches him fight and then remembers last night, she then takes out her new ridetwatch and rotates it, then she pressed the button.

**PYRON!**

Zi-O then looks at her and she inserts it on the driver then rotates it.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN~ RI~DER~ TSUKU~YOMI! TSU-KU-YO-MI! ARMOR TIME!**

The Pyronarmor appear next to her and it was similar to the Faizarmor only with Pyron's colors and purple lines, with the chest being Pyron's and the helmet too, with the shoulder pads still being phones and it had her katana on it's hand.

Then it poses like how Saeko would do and it attaches to Tsukuyomi with the katakana for Pyron on her visor.

**COMPLETE! PYRON!**

"Wow."Zi-O said.

"I got my own now."Tsukuyomi said.

"Wow, go get it Mirta."Stella said and the girls smile.

Tsukuyomi then charges at the monster slashing at it while avoiding it'd attacks, Zi-O then joined her punching and shoots at the monster, then the students came out and saw the battle happen and they were amazed.

Then Tsukuyomi and Zi-O kicked it back and he said:"now let's finish it."he then puts a code on the phone.

**READY! POINTER ON!**

The pointer appear on his leg and he presses the watched along with Tsukuyomi.

**FINISH TIME! FAIZ!**

**FINISH TIME! PYRON!**

They then rotate the drivers.

**EXCEED TIME BREAK!**

**EXCEED TIME JACK!**

Zi-O jumps to the air while Tsukuyomi charges her sword in a pose, he then shoots the red drill making it appear in front of the Monster and he does the rider kick, Tsukuyomi then charges at the monster with her sword glowing and she did a rider slash, they then hit it at the same time appearing behind it, they then stood up and the symbols of Pyron and Faiz appear on it making it explode.

Faragonda saw that it was gone and said:"now for you."Faragonda flies towards the Trix and they ran away.

"We need to go."Icy said and they vanished.

Faragonda then flies to Zi-O and Tsukuyomi and said:"good job to both of you for protecting the school."

"Thank you."they said.

The Winx fly up to them and Stella said."that's was awesome Reiji."

"Yeah, that form has some interesting gear."Tecna said.

"And you were pretty cool too Mirta."Flora said.

"Yeah."the fairies go up to them."that was pretty cool what you did Mirta, I guess we were wrong about you."

"Oh thanks."Tsukyomi got a bit nervous.

"You see, I told you the would come around."Zi-O said and she nodded.

"And looks like I'll need to inform Headmistress Griffin about this."Faragonda said.

They then returned back to they're rooms and had a good nigth of sleep, Mirta changed from being a outcast to being friends with the fairies there thanks to showing them her skills as a Kamen Rider and Reiji met the riders to inform him of a danger in the future.

**Note:Faiz armor appeared along with the Pyron Armor, Mirta met Saeko and she's from my Faiz story and it's after a certain event since the times are different from each world, now to answer the reviews:"Bobby Jenkins well no spoilers but yeah she'll get the female riders, Guest no and Zi-O amazon from the showa era later after he used at least most of the heiseis."**


	16. Chapter 16 Secrets Within Secrets

**Chapter 16 Secrets Within Secrets**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

In the morning Reiji was at Faragonda's office with Mirai and Mirta, she called them there for something important.

"An Exhibition."Reiji said.

"Yes, Red Fountain is having one for the Specialists and they're headmaster asked for you to come and when he heard about Mirta he asked if she and any others that can use those armors can participate to test them."Faragonda said.

"Well Mirai can transform too so it's us three."Reiji said.

"Very well, I will inform them and we'll be on the way soon."Faragonda said.

"Are we allowed to take guests?"Reiji asked.

"Well a certain number since he did see that you have your own friends."Faragonda said.

"Thank you, we will now prepare for the trip."Reiji said.

They then left and went to see the Winx waiting at the fountain.

"So how did it go?"Stella asked.

"She asked us to go Red Fountain because of an Exhibition to spar with the Specialists."Reiji said.

"Hey that's good."Bloom said.

"I don't know, they might be way too good for me."Mirta said.

"Hey don't worry, your pretty strong too."Flora said.

"Yes, we Kamen Riders cannot be defeated."Mirai said.

"Say can we go too?"Musa asked.

"Sure, they did say I could bring a group of friends."Reiji said.

"Well that's good."Tecna said.

"Yeah we'll be there to cheer you on."Stella said.

Reiji smiled but then he got surprised when he saw the entrance, he saw Lucina there looking around."hey that girl."they then look at her.

"You know her?"Bloom asked.

"Yeah, she's Brandon's friend, Lucina."Reiji said.

"Really, I wonder what is she doing here?"Mirta said.

"Well let's ask her."Stella said.

They then went up to her and noticed them."Oh hello Reiji."

"Hey Lucina, so what brings you here at Alfea?"Reiji asked.

"Brandon's been acting strange lately."Lucina said."he didn't return my calls in a few days and I talked to Alice and she doesn't have a response from Riven."

"That is strange."Bloom said.

"Maybe they're busy, look were going there too so how about you come with us and talk to him."Reiji suggested.

"I would like that."Lucina said she then sees Stella look into her eyes."What?"

"What's wrong with your eye?"Stella said.

"Oh this."She then smiles putting a hand over it."it's a birthmark from my family, my father had it on his shoulder while I got it in my eye."

"It's pretty interesting that you got it there."Tecna said looking at it.

"Okay, let's prepare ourselves since we have a trip to take."Reiji said and they nodded.

**Red Fountain**

Brandon was talking with Timmy in his dorm and he said:"Timmy, I'm in big trouble."

"What do you mean?"Timmy said confused.

"About Lucina and Diaspro!"Brandon said.

"Diaspro?"Timmy said.

"The girl I've got to marry! I don't want to, I love Lucina!"Brandon said.

"Lucina? Well, I'm sure there's a solution to this. Let me think for a sec... Why don't you tell her the truth."Timmy said.

"You want me to do what?!"Brandon said suprised.

"You can't draw this situation out forever. If you don't have feelings for Diaspro, talk to Lucina, or else... you're gonna lose her."Timmy said.

"Smartest thing ever."they saw Riven come in."just call off the wedding and say you have a girlfriend."

"If only it would be that easy but my parents won't let that happen."Brandon said.

"Look, I'm tired to tell my girl that theres nothing wrong since Lucina is asking her about you, so do me a favor and just tell her."Riven said.

"I need to think."Brandon said.

"Well I think you have to do it fast."Timmy said since he was at the window."because she's here."

"What?!"They went to the window saw Lucina with Reiji's group and the Winx.

"Oh no."Brandon said.

"Hey guys."they looked back to see Sky."you wouldn't believe what I just saw."

"What?"Riven said.

"A little girl."Sky said surprising them.

"Wait really, where is she?"Timmy asked.

"She ran away saying that she had to meet her daddy."Sky said.

"Maybe it's just someones kid that came to see the show, what did she look like?"Riven said.

"She had crimson eyes and long white hair."Sky said.

"That will stand out, so just find her next time she comes back."Riven said."now we have a Exhibition to win, this time I'll defeat Reiji."

"I heard he'll have help this time."Timmy said.

"Well bring it on, I'll defeat one of his friends too."Riven said.

Reiji and the group were walking around the halls together while the Exhibition was going to start, Bloom then sees a group of people that looked like royals with a blonde girl there.

She got curious and follows them seperating from the group, she then sees them going through a hall and then from another came a little girl with white hair and crimson eyes going in front of the Blonde girl making her get bumped to the ground.

"Watch where your going peasant."Blonde one said.

The little girl starts to cry making Bloom angry and she goes to her side."hey what's the big idea, she's just a little girl."she then holds her.

"She should watch where she was going, who would let they're bratty children run around."she said and she leaves."now I must go, I need to see my boyfriend."

"Are you okay?"Bloom asked the little girl.

She looks at her and nodded."yes."

"It's okay, my name is Bloom, what's yours?"Bloom asked.

"Illya."She said.

"Well that's a pretty name, are you lost?"Bloom said.

"No, I'm just waiting for this nice guy that said he'll take me to my daddy."Illya said.

"Oh that's nice, but you shouldn't run around the halls because of those mean people."Bloom said.

"Okay, I need to go now."Illya then runs off.

"Okay be careful."Bloom said."she looked like a albino, did she come from Earth or somewhere with similar people?"

At the arena everyone saw the bike race with Reiji near the entrance of the arena watching it with Mirai and Mirta, the girls were at the seats with Lucina sitting next to them, Bloom then saw the group from the halls sitting on a balcony making her glare at the girl.

"What's wrong?"Lucina looked at Bloom.

"That girl, I hate snobs like her."Bloom said.

Lucina looks at the blonde girl and got a bad feeling about her, they then saw the race stop and they heard a announcement.

"Now it's time for a special event, with the assistance of Alfea the Specialists will face a trio of protectors of the fairies."they then saw Brandon and his friends go to the arena.

"I wonder who they think they can fight Sky."the blonde girl said.

Then they saw Reiji and his friends go out.

"Go get him Reiji."Stella said while they cheered for him.

Lucina smiles seeing Brandon and then they saw him and Reiji go up to each other.

"Good luck guys."Reiji said and he shook his hand.

"Yeah, let's have a good match."Brandon said.

In the crowd Faragonda was next to Griffin and she saw her student there."why is Mirta with him?"

"She joined my school after your former students tried to endanger her, so she is now helping Reiji."Faragonda said.

"I heard of him, he's the young man that his servant praises him for being a king that will rule all."Griffin said.

"Yes, while Reiji doesn't seem to much interested in being a king he is a protector who I trust to protect Alfea."Faragonda said.

Reiji, Mirta and Mirai took out they're drivers and put them on they're waists.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

**DIMENSION DRIVER!**

They then took out they're ridewatches.

**Zi-O!**

**TSUKUYOMI!**

**MIRAI!**

They then isnert the watches on the drivers.

**LET'S GO!**

The music started surprising those that didn't know and they said:"henshin."and rotate the drivers.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN~ RI~DER~ TSUKU~YOMI! TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

**DIMENSION TIME! SUGOI! GUARDIAN! SUNPÕ! KAMEN RIDER MIRAI!**

They then transformed into they're rider forms and they got ready.

"So these are the forms."Griffin said seeing them.

"Okay Reiji just cut it out and show us your best form so we can get this out of the way."Riven said.

"Alright."Zi-O takes out the Decade Ridewatch, Tsukuyomi Pyron and Mirai took out one too surprising them and it was a red one.

**D-D-D-DECADE!**

**PYRON!**

**GAMMA!**

They then insert them on the drivers with Mirai getting the portal again behind him, then they rotate the drivers.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME! KAMEN RIDE! WOW! DECADE! DECADE! DECA~DE!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN~ RI~DER~ TSUKU~YOMI! TSU-KU-YO-MI! ARMOR TIME! COMPLETE! PYRON!**

**ROBO TIME! PREPARATIONS COMPLETE! MUST SAVE! GAMMA!**

Zi-O and Tsukuyomi got they're armors while Mirai got red and white chest piece on his chest that had 102 on the left, a red disk like jet was floating behind him, his right had was covered by a blaster with three barrels, he had black shoulder pads and his visor had the katakana for Gamma.

"Wait that's not a rider."Zi-O said looking at Mirai.

"Oh no my lord, this is a robot from another dimension that I was able to get it's powers, now shall we start."Mirai said.

"Well it's still three against four so to even it up."Zi-O takes out the Ex-aid ridewatch.

**EX-AID! **

The he slots it on the decade ridewatch.

**FINAL FORM TIME! E-E-E-EX-AID!**

Then Zi-O becomes DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form with the versions of next to each other shocking everyone.

"He cloned himself."Tecna said.

"Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form! This is the moment that he uses the inheritance of another Rider's power!"Mirai said.

"A proclamation?"The one that looked like a king said.

"Why does a peasant get that."Blonde girl said.

"Now let's do this with no continues."Both Zi-Os said."also Mirai maybe you shouldn't say for all of the Decade forms."they told him.

"Oh sorry."Mirai said.

**RIDEHEISABER!**

R Zi-O got the rideheisaber.

**ZIKAN GIRADE! KEN!**

L Zi-O got the Zikan Girade.

Then they charge at each other, Riven was fighting Tsukuyomi who was blocking his sword with her katana, Timmy was shooting at Mirai who countered with his blaster destroying the shots, R Zi-O was facing Brandon while L Zi-O was fighting Sky, they clashed swords together with the Zi-O's getting the advantage.

"How was how able to do that?"Griffin said.

"No matter how many times I see it, Reiji seems to find a way to surprise me."Faragonda said with a smile.

R Zi-O blocked Brandon's sword and kicked him away, then he rotates the block on the saber.

**HEY! EX-AID!**

**EX-AID! DUAL TIME BREAK!**

Then he charges at him making Brandon block with his blade and shield making hit words appear and then the last attack made a Great appear.

Tsukuyomi stopped Riven's blade and he said:"man your though for a girl."

"I'm much better."She then kicks him away and jumps to the sky.

He looks up only to get blinded by the sun and gets kicked to the ground, then he sees Tsukuyomi with her sword at his neck."I win."

Mirai dodged Timmy's shots and then locked on his blaster and shot it off his hand.

L ZI-O was hitting Sky multiple time with his sword making him block them while getting pushed back, then he takes off the Ex-aid watch and puts it on the sword.

**FINISH TIME! **

He then charges his sword with pink energy and then slashes at him.

**EX-AID GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

Sky got hit making multiple hits appear and then he get sent away with a perfect appearing.

R Zi-O then rotates the clock again.

**HEY! DRIVE!**

**DRIVE! DUAL TIME BREAK!**

He then slashes at him making the tires of Max flare, funky spike and midnight shadow hitting Brandon multiple times, the king, queen and the blonde girl were shocked to see that.

Then he rotates the clock again.

**HEY! FAIZ!**

**FAIZ! DUAL TIME BREAK!**

He then makes a upward slash making it send a red energy at Brandon making him get stuck in a red field being lifted up, then R Zi-O charges at him slashing Brandon to the ground making him the winner.

"Yeah."Winx said.

"Brandon."Lucina gets up and goes to check on him.

The riders regrouped and Zi-O goes back to the decade form merging back, they then saw Lucina go to Brandon's side and kneels next to him."Are you okay?"

"Lucina."Brandon looks at her.

"Hey what are you doing with my fiance."they look to see the girl going up to them.

"What?"Lucina got confused.

"Prince Sky is proposed to me Princess Diaspro."she points at herself.

"What, but his name is Brandon."Lucina said and Brandon get's up nervous.

"Are you an idiot, he's Sky."Diaspro points at him.

The real Sky looks at Lucina and said."Lucina."he then saw her shocked look.

"Wait Brandon is Sky!"Stella said and the girls got shocked.

"No way!"Zi-O said surprised along with the riders.

"So Sky is actually Brandon."Tsukuyomi said.

"Yeah, we tried to tell him to just tell Lucina the truth and how he feels but looks at what he got."Riven said with a facepalm.

Lucina looks at Sky with a betrayed look and he said:"look I wanted to tell you."then he saw her starting to cry and she closed her eyes, then she ran."Lucina!"he called out but she left him.

"Squire."King said.

The real Brandon goes up to him and kneels down."My Lord!"

" Where were you when my son needed help? You have neglected his safety! You incompetent, I take my leave of you."King said since he didn't protect him from Zi-O and then he left.

"Poor Lucina."Bloom said.

Sky was the most hurt, if he told her sooner this wouldn't had happen.

Lucina was in the woods crying to herself."I thought I would find a new home here, but ow the boy I like has a fiance, after all the battles I did, the lost of my home of the future why do I still have to suffer."

"Theres still hope."she looks back to see Alice.

"Alice."Lucina said.

"I saw what happened, I'm sure Sky wanted to tell you the truth but he was just scared, I can tell that he doesn't feel the same for her."Alice said.

"How do you know?"Lucina asked.

"Just trust me, when the time is right you'll be with him."Alice said and she took Lucina with her to they're house they shared when they arrived here.

Later at Alfea the girls went back to they're rooms while Reiji and Mirta were outside waiting for Mirai since he told him he had someone for them to meet.

"I wonder who he wants us to meet."Reiji said.

Then they saw him walk towards them and they saw someone behind him.

"Hey Mirai, who is that?"Mirta asked and they saw Illya peek out to see them.

"Wait where did that little girl come from?"Reiji asked.

The Winx were watching from a window and Bloom said."hey that's the little girl from back at Red Fountain."

"You know her?"Musa asked.

"Yeah."Bloom said.

"My lord and lady Mirta, allow me to introduce you to Illyasviel von Einzbern, your new daughter."Mirai said shocking them.

"WHAT!?"Mirta and Reiji said.

"WHAT!?"The Winx said.

"He got them a daughter."Flora said.

"Hey, Mirai you can't just take a girl from someone to be a daughter of mine."Reiji said.

"Oh no, you see my lord young Illya is an orphan, I saw how sad you were for not having a family anymore so I went and found this young girl for you to be your new family."Mirai said.

They got surprised and Mirta looks at her."well it wouldn't be fair to let her be alone."

Reiji sighs and looks at her, he then kneels down and asked."are you sure about this Illya?"

"Yes, my mommy and daddy are gone, so when mister Mirai offered me to get a new family I wanted this chance to be happy."Illya said.

"Alright."Reiji said making her smile.

"Mommy, Daddy."she then runs towards them giving them a hug.

They got surprised with Mirta blushing being a mother with Reiji as the father, she smiles and hugs her back, Reiji didn't mind as much since he couldn't let her suffer like how he did and he didn't mind having a new family.

The Winx were shocked to see that with Bloom getting hurt with the sight, Illya was now a daughter to them and they looked like they were going to be together, she then walks away while the girls were jealous of Mirta being with Reiji with Stella bitting her thumb.

**Note:Illya is from Fate Zero and was teased in The Next Decade Story, she is now Reiji's adopted daughter with Mirta being seen as the first mother since the whole bride of Zi-O, Lucina took the place of Bloom in the ep but Bloom is still hurt because of what happened here, now to answer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 I won't give anything away so you'll just have to wait and see, also to the Guest that suggested a fem agito and fem Kuuga that won't happen ever."**


	17. Chapter 17 The Font of the Dragon Fire

**Chapter 17 The Font of the Dragon Fire**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

After Illya joined Alfea it changed a bit, many of the fairies thought that she was adorable and wanted to hug her, Faragonda let her stay since she couldn't let her be alone so she let her sleep with Mirta.

Faragonda was in her office with Griselda next to her.

"I still don't understand why did you let that little girl join Alfea, first Reiji, then Mirta and now her."Griselda said.

"I just couldn't let a poor orphan girl live on her own, plus."Faragonda gets up and goes to the window to see Illya at the fountain with Reiji with her students around her calling her cute."I can sense that she has a strong magic inside of her something that makes her rival Bloom."Griselda got surprised.

"You mean that little girl has something that can rival the dragon."Griselda said.

"Yes, it's a good thing she is in our care, I fear what the witches would do if they were to find her."Faragonda said.

With Bloom she watches Reiji from her room, she watches him hanging out with llya holding her hand, she smiles seeing her smiling face but then she saw Mirta going up to them and Illya gave her a hug.

She then remembers the time they spent together, when they first met when he fought that troll at her house, when they hanged out with the girls and the time they danced together, those were times that she felt happy to be with him, she could even say that she loved him, but then when she saw Stella go out with him and when Mirta came it seems she won't be able to be with him now that he has a family with Mirta and Illya.

Kiko goes next to her and gets worried.

Bloom looks at him and said:"Oh Kiko, I think it's time for us to go."she then gives Reiji one last look before going.

Next day Reiji was walking towards the Winx room and he then knocks on the door, then Tecna opens it."oh hey Reiji."

"Hey Flora, I was wondering if I could talk to Bloom."Reiji said.

"She's not here."Tecna said.

"What?"Reiji said.

"She went back home."Tecna said shocking him.

"It can't be."Reiji said.

"Daddy."they then saw Illya running up to them with a piece of paper."Is Bloom there, I want to show her something."she then shows them a drawing of her and Bloom together and it was well made even.

"That's pretty nice Illya."Tecna said.

"Yeah."Reiji then sighs and kneels down."Illya, Bloom isn't here."

"Why, did she have classes?"Illya asked.

"No, she left Alfea."Reiji told the truth making her sad.

Illya starts to cry and said:"it's all my fault."she then cries out."Bloom must have ran away because of me."

"No."Tecna and Reiji said and they hugged her.

"It's not your fault, Bloom just had a few problems."Tecna said.

"I'll go talk to her."Reiji then looks at Illya."I'll promisse that I'll bring her back."

"Well I'll go too."they saw Stella.

"Alright."Reiji said.

They then went to Earth arriving at the same place they met Bloom was it was getting dark, they walked towards the city and then Reiji felt something bad.

"Something is here."Reiji said.

"What?"Stella said.

Then they ducked underneath a slash and they saw something land behind them, Reiji knew who it was it was Fang from Power Rangers.

"What is that?"Stella said surprised.

"It's one of those monsters again, one attacked me when you girls where on Spring break, go get Bloom while I deal with it."Reiji said.

"Nice to mee yeah Rider, I am Fang, my boss told me to take you out."Fang said.

"Go."Reiji said.

Right, kick it's butt."Stella then goes to find Bloom.

"Now let's finish this."he then take sout the Beyondriver and puts it on his waist.

**BEYONDRIVER!**

Then he take sout the ridewatch and presses the button.

**WOZ!**

Reiji then inserts it on the driver on the lever.

**ACTION!**

The music started and he said."Heshin."then he closes the lever.

**TOEI! FUTURE TIME! SUGOI! JIDAI! MIRAI! KAMEN RIDER WOZ! WOZ! **

Reiji then became Kamen Rider Woz and takes out his weapon.

**ZIKAN DESPEAR! YARISUGI!**

They then charge at each other clashing they're attacks, Woz tries to hit him but he ducks undearneath and Fang tries to flash at him but Woz blocked it with his weapon, they then run to the side with they're weapons together and they jumped away.

"Takw this."Fang then shoots blasts Woz knocking him back and he lands near a place with a few bulldozers most likely for a park.

Woz gets up and sees the machines, he then watches Fang going towards him."it seems it was fortunate were here."he then takes out the Kikai ridewatch.

**KIKAI!**

He then inserts the ridewatch and closes it.

**TOEI! FUTURE TIME! DEKAI! HAKAI! GOUKAI! FUTURERING KIKAI! KIKAI!**

Woz then in the Futurering Kikai form and he looks at Fang.

"What does that one do?"Fang said.

He then charges at Fang starting to slash while punching at him, he then blocks Fang's claws with his arms surprising him and kicks him away.

His visor glowed and many tools go towards the the bulldozers making them start up and he swipes his finger towards Fang, Fang gets up and sees the Bulldozers going towards him."WHAT?!" he then gets hit away by them making roll around the ground.

Woz makes another command making the Bulldozers crush Fang multiple times."ow, ow, that hurts."

"Now to finish this."Woz then opens and closes the lever.

**BEYOND THE TIME! FULL METAL BREAK!**

He then shoots wrech like hooks at Fang grabbing his arms and he activates the finisher of his weapon.

**FINISH TIME! BAKURETSU DELANCE!**

He then charges the weapon and brings Fang towards him, then he strikes his him sending him flying away and he explodes.

"That was easy, those old Power Ranger monsters are always some of the easier ones."Woz said and he transforms back.

"Now to find Bloom."Reiji then runs towards her house.

He then arrives and sees something wrong, he then goes inside and sees the Trix there and Bloom on the ground.

"Leave her alone."he then takes out the Ziku Driver and puts it on his waist.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

They then look at him and Darcy said:"oh look it's the hero of the fairies."

Bloom looks at him and said:"Reiji."

"I won't let you hurt her."He then takes out the Geiz watch.

**GEIZ!**

He then inserts it on the driver and said:"henshin."then rotates it.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ!**

Reiji became Geiz and he charges at them, they laugh and Icy sent a blizzard throwing him away to the streets, he then gets up and said."what was that?"

"Like it."he then looks up to see the witches in the sky and Icy said:"we got something from your little friend."

"What?!"Geiz said.

Then he saw Stella appear at Bloom's house."Reiji what happened?"

"Stella look after Bloom."Geiz then takesout a ridewatch being Specter.

**SPECTER!**

He then inserts it on the driver and rotates it.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ! ARMOR TIME!**

Then the armor appears next to him being similar to Ghost's with the colors being Specter's, the chest had Specter's symbol and helmet was based on Specter too, then it attaches to Geiz with the visor having the katakana for Specter.

**KAIGAN! SPECTER!**

He then flies towards them."Takes this."he then summons his weapon.

**ZIKAN ZAX! OH! NO!**

He then tries to slash at them while they smiled, they then vansihed shocking him."what?!"

Then they appear behind him and blast him to the ground before he could do anything, he then turns around and Icy said:"while it's fun to test the powers against you we need to go, bye."they then vanished.

Geiz gets up and runs towards Bloom who was with Stella."Bloom, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not."Bloom cries."they took my powers away, they're gone."

Geiz was shocked and he then gives her a hug."It's okay, they forced you do it, we'll make them pay."

Then Bloom's parents came and her mom said."I think it's best you go back to Alfea since they can help you."

"Yeah, plus Illya wanted to see you too."Geiz said.

Bloom got surprised the fact that Illya wanted to see her and she must have let her down, she stands up and nodded.

"Okay, let's go."Geiz said.

Bloom, Stella dn Geiz return back to Alfea to help her with what happened, Geiz will make sure that she'll get her powers back and those three will pay.

The Trix were on top of a building and Stormy said:"did you see that, with the power we got we were able to beat that guy."

"Yeah finally."Darcy said with a smile.

"Now no one will be in our way."Icy said.

"FOOLS!"they got surprised and looked to they're right to see the cloaked figure."you should have killed him when you had the chance."

"Who are you?"Icy said.

"Your superior, I am also the enemy of Zi-O, I was the one that gave you that letter a long time ago, I tried to see what you can do so I wouldn't have to waste my power with him."He said.

"Oh really, then take this."Icy then shoots a blizzard but he vanished shocking them and appears behind her.

She turns around only to get grabbed by her throat and lifted up, Stormy and Darcy tried to help but he sent them down with a shockwave and he said:"just because you have that power doesn't mean that you can beat me, you only scratched the surface of it, now I'll be going now and observe."He then throws her to the ground and vanishes.

"Who was that guy?"Stormy said getting up while Icy was massaging her neck.

"Who ever he is, he's pretty strong."Darcy said.

"Well show him, once we use the full power of the dragon we will beat him."Icy said.

But what the Trix don't know is that man is appart of a group that is meant to fight the riders, he will observe to see how strong Zi-O is before he will fight him in his own time.

**Note:The Trix still got the Dragon's flame but don't worry Reiji and the others will fight back, the stranger came back and overpowered the Trix even with the dragon showing that he is stronger than them, now to answer the reviews:"benalien100 most likely since it is cannon, Guest I can't say but you'll just have to wait and see, also for the Juleka one well yeah since she likes dark stuff, kamen rider songs will girls you'll just have to wait and see and those songs from movies and games no that's more for like Rai's thing since Rai sings the non rider songs and Jin the rider ones."**


	18. Chapter 18 The Fall of Magix

**Chapter 18 The Fall of Magix**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

In the morning Reiji, Stella and Bloom arrived at Alfea, they went through the entrace and Reiji saw that Bloom was feeling down, the moment they went through the etrance they heard a voice."Bloom!" they saw Illya run towards them.

"Illya."Bloom said and then she jumps into her arms.

"I'm so happy that you came back."Illya said.

Bloom got surprised but then smiled hugging her back.

Reiji smiles and said:"she missed you, we should tell the others."they nodded and went to the Winx room.

Mirta was there waiting and she saw them with a smile."you came back."

"Yeah."Bloom said and Mirta gave her a hug.

Flora comes out of her room wearing her sleep attire and sees her."Bloom!"she then gives her a hug."Oh, you're back! We were worried."

Then Musa and Tecna come out too.

"Bloom, you're back!"Musa said.

"Bloom, hi!"Tecna said.

"Hi. I'm so happy to be with all of you again."Bloom said.

"You don't look very happy to me. What happened to you?"Musa asked.

"Indeed. That's what Miss Faragonda wants to know."they looked at the entrance to see Griselda making them gasp.

Illya held Bloom's hand since she didn't want her to leave but she said:"It's okay I'll be back."she then leaves with Reiji and Griselda.

They then arrive at the office and the mood was different, Griselda made some tea and pours a cup for Bloom."Here. Drink it while it's hot. It'll do you good." Bloom takes it.

"Alright then, would you like to tell me what happened, Bloom?"Faragonda asked.

"I went back to Gardenia, Ma'am. I- I didn't feel like I was good enough for this school."Bloom said.

"Oh, Bloom."Faragonda said.

"It was a hard journey but useful. Now I know who I am, and what my purpose is. Or was, rather."Bloom said and she puts the cup on the desk.

" What do you mean?"Faragonda said and Bloom was in tears.

"I found out the truth, and it's horrible. I'm the last Princess of Domino, Ma'am! The Keeper of the Dragon Flame. That's why my sister, Daphne the Nymph, gave me that crown at Lake Roccaluce. That crown was the symbol for which she sacrificed her life."Bloom said.

"Yes, but you embody that symbol."Faragonda said.

"You mean you know my history? Why in the world didn't you tell me?"Bloom said.

"She deserves to know."Reiji said.

"Bloom, sometimes the search for the truth is more important than the truth itself. If I'd told you earlier, you wouldn't have been able to understand."Faragonda said.

"So, you're saying it was better for me to find things out through the three witches?"Bloom said.

"What three witches? What are you talking about?"Faragonda asked.

"Icy, Darcy and Stormy followed me to Gardenia and took away the power I was meant to protect. The Dragon Flame is in their hands. Those three witches are no mere students. A strange light shines in their eyes."Bloom said making Faragonda gasp." They're crazy, ma'am. Crazy like the three old witches who destroyed Domino way back when. And now, what's going to happen?"

Faragonda looks outside the window and said:"I don't know. But this doesn't bode well for Magix."

"Then we should be prepared, the Icy, Darcy and Stormy with that power can't be good, they proved to be way too strong form. So we need to get ready."Reiji said.

"I can understand you urgency, but I think you should also look after that little girl."Faragonda said.

"Illya, what's wrong with her?"Bloom asked worried.

"I sense a deep power inside of her, something that could make her the strongest magic user with proper training. So I'm afraid if anyone were to find out they might take it as well."Faragonda said making them gasp.

"Oh no."Reiji said.

"So I would suggest you keep an eye on her."Faragonda said and they nodded.

They exited the office and went to her room.

They arrived there with the girls around her while Bloom was on her bed with Reiji next to them.

"I'm a mess. I was unable to use my power when I needed it most, and now the whole magic dimension is in serious jeopardy. I've got to do something, but what? I mean, I've lost my powers. I'm not a fairy. I'm not anything anymore."Bloom said.

"Don't say that."Reiji said making her look at him."your Bloom one of the kindest girls I know, your still important to all of us."

"Yeah, so don't feel down, theres still someone that cares for you."Mirta said.

Illya goes in front of Bloom and she smiles at her."I still think your cool."

"Thank Illya."Bloom said and she hugs her with Kiko joining in.

Reiji smiles at the scene along wiht the girls.

"It seems Illya was enough to cheer you up."Stella said.

Reiji then looks outside the window and sees clouds starting to form.

"It seems t's going to rain."Tecna said.

"No, I don't think this is rain."Reiji said.

They then saw the students outside running with strange red insect likes creatures attacking.

"What are those things?"Mirta said with lllya hidding behind her.

Palladium then comes in and said:" Everybody, let's get out of here! The school's under attack!"

"Go."Reiji said and they ran outside.

They were outside to see the chaos that was happening.

"This is a total invasion. We've got to fight back!"Tecna said.

" Let's send these critters back to where they came from!"Musa said.

" But I... I can't help."Bloom said.

"Don't worry we'll do it."Reiji then picked up Illya and gave her to Bloom."just look after Illya."

"All right. Go on then."Bloom said holding her.

Then the Winx transformed into they're fairy forms with Reiji and Mirta taking out they're drivers and putting on they're waists.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Mirta took out her ridewatch while Reiji takes out a different one, he rotates it and pressed the button.

**ZONJIS!**

**TSUKUYOMI!**

Then they put them on the drivers and said:"henshin."then they rotate them.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZONJIS!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN~ RI~DER~ TSUKU~YOMI! TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

Reiji then transformed into Kamen Rider Zonjis while Mirta became Tsukuyomi.

Mirai then appears on the roof."Rejoice! The Green rider of the trio of darkness, the one that will control the powers of darkness to carve out a new path! His name is Kamen Rider Zonjis! Now this is the moment where my lord uses his power."

"Hey Mirai, how about a little help!"Stella yelled at him.

"Oh, of course."he then summons his driver to his waist.

**DIMENSION DRIVER!**

Then he takes out his ridewatch.

**MIRAI!**

Then he attaches it and said:"henshin."then rotates it.

**DIMENSION TIME! SUGOI! GUARDIAN! SUNPÕ! KAMEN RIDER MIRAI!**

Mirai then transformed and jumps down to slash at the bugs, the girls were using they're spells to fight them off like Stella throwing a light orb at them, Musa making a disco ball shotting multiple blasts, Flora making a giant plant trap them.

Tsukuyomi was slashing at them with her light sword and Zonjis was kicking them away, then he takes out a ridewatch."let's see how they like this."he rotates it and then presses the button.

**G4!**

Then he inserts it on the driver and rotates it.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZONJIS! ARMOR TIME!**

Then pieces of armor float around him and they attach to him this chest was like G4's, his shoulder pads were black with two spike on time and the helmet was like G4's, his visor has the Katakana for G4 and on his right hand was the Gigant.

**(Police sirens were heard.) G4!**

"Rejoice! The Green rider of the trio of darkness, the one that will control the powers of darkness to carve out a new path! His name is Kamen Rider Zonjis G4armor!"Mirai said while slashing a brute like creature.

"Now this is some fire power."Zonjis then points at a group of humanoid creature and shoots at them casuing an explosion to happen.

The fairies were all trying to fight back wiht they're magic while Bloom was running away from a Decay Soldier following her, she then trips on the ground while still holding Illya and they look up to see it coming towards them.

"No."Bloom holds her tight.

Illya got scared and Zonjis saw that and said:"Bloom! Illya!"

But then Illya's eyes glowed and then a red circle appeared in front of them and it had a star on it.

**Let silver and steel be the essence.**

**Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation.**

**Let black be the color I pay tribute to.**

**Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall.**

**Let the four cardinal gates close.**

**Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate.**

**Let it be declared now;**

**your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword.**

**Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail.**

**Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth.**

**An oath shall be sworn here.**

**I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven;**

**I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell.**

Everyone then saw her doing a chant and Bloom said."Illya what's wrong?"but she was in some kind of trance.

"It seems young Illya is about to show what her power is."Faragonda said watching it.

**Yet you shall serve with your eyes clouded by chaos.**

**For you would be one caged in madness.**

**I shall wield your chains.**

**From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power,**

**come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!**

Then the circle exploded sending a huge light from it, then everyone saw something come out of it, from the circle was a hulking man with long wild hair, he had red eyes and was carrying an axe in his hands, he stares down at the Decay soldier making it scared then he roared.

"What is that?!"Stella said.

"I don't know, but looks like Illya summoned him."Musa said.

"Berseker."Illya said.

"What?"Bloom said and then she saw the markings on her hands being red, those were Illya's command seals.

Berserker then slashes at the soldier killing it, then many of the creatures go after Berseker who then charges at them, he then slashes at them cutting many in half, many tried to attack him but he simply roars and pushes them off while slamming many of them away.

"It seems what Illya did was a summoning, she brought him here."Tecna said.

"Illya."Tsukuyomi said amazed to see what she did.

"Good thing he's on our side."Zonjis said.

Berseker kept on fighting changing the tides of the battle since the decay creatures were too weak for him, the fairies and riders fought back, Berserker grabbed a solider by the leg and slams him against others of it's kind, Zonjis fired more missiles while Tsukuyomi and Mirai slashes at them.

**Red Fountain**

The Specialists were having the same trouble fighting off the monsters as well, Sky was fighting with his friends and Diaspro did come to get him out of there but he rejected and she left him while he fought.

Sky then sees a specialists fall to the ground and a soldier was going to strike him but then it got stabbed from behind, then it got slashes in half and to his surprise it as Lucina.

"Pick up your weapon."she then turns around."and fight!"

"Lucina, you came."Sky smiled seeing her.

"Well after seeing you reject you fiance made me trust you."Lucina said making him happy.

"Hey."Riven kicks one away."if your here then."Alice jumps to his side kicking another one.

"Yeah I'm here, you boys don't mind if we brought a few friends too."Alice said.

"Not really."Riven said.

Timmy was firing shots and then a beam hits some of the monster surprising him, then he looks up only to get stunned since he sees a girl coming down with black hair combed to the side covering her right eye and she has two giant angel wings.

"Hi there, I'm Angel."Angel said with a smile.

"Oh, Hi Angel, I'm Timmy."Timmy said nervous.

"Nice to meet you Timmy."Angel said.

Brandon was slashing a few of them but then they got stabbed in the head by multiple kunais surprising him and then he sees a ninja girl jumping over them and lands next to him.

"Wow, nice moves, what's your name?"Brandon asked.

"Ibuki."Ibuki said.

"Well Ibuki what ar eyou some kind of trained specialist girl?"Brandon asked.

"I'm a ninja."she got offended going up to his face."I know there not common here but you could have asked first."

"Oops sorry, but now let's take them down."Brandon said and she nodded.

The Trix were on top of Cloud Tower since they took control of it and Icy said."It's time to call a halt to the fighting, sisters. Call back the Creatures of the Dark. The magic dimension is now ready to hear our demands."

The creatures went back stopping the fight, after they're gone Berserker vanished and Illya fell asleep.

"Illya!"Bloom got worried.

"It's okay."they see Faragonda walking up to them."she used too much of her energy to keep that being in this realm, so take her to a bed to let her rest for a bit."

"Right."Zonjis said and he and the girls took Illya inside.

"To think that she could summon a being like that one, it seems young Illya is truly special, we must not allow her to fall in the hands of darkness."Faragonda said.

The girls put Illya on Bloom's bed and let her rest, they were worried and amazed at what she did, Reiji wonders where she was able to learn that since she looked like she didn't know what she was doing.

**Note:Zonjis appeared and G4 armor being a new one I made, Berserker is Heracles from the fate series since Illya was able to summon him she will have someone to help out too in the war, Angel is from Borderlands while Ibuki from Street Fighter now to answer a review:"Guest I won't say anything about the worlds merging since I won't go back talking abou that and why would I change they're clothes and that is not a good reason just to alter a entire worlds clothing."**


	19. Chapter 19 Mission to Domino

**Chapter 19 Mission to Domino**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Reiji and the girls were in Bloom's room with Illya sleeping on her bed, they were around her and Stella said:"who knew that Illya could do that."

"She really is special."Flora touches the side of her face.

Mirta was holding Illya's hand along with Bloom, Reiji was looking at her and he was worried, he didn't want to lose her since she's now his new family.

Tecna then analyzed her and said:"well it says that she's fine only a bit tired."then she got surprised."wait a minute."

"What's wrong?"Musa asked.

"It says that she's something that I didn't expect."Tecna said.

"What?"Reiji said.

"A homunculus."Tecna said making them gasp.

"But that's impossible that's a lost art and she doesn't look like any of those monsters."Mirta said not wanting to believe it.

"I'm just as shock as you are, all the homunculus of the past didn't even look close to her and now it says that she's one while being a human."Tecna said.

Bloom looks at Illya and said:"It doesn't matter what Illya is she's still a innocent little girl."

"Yeah, but I want to know what was her family, Mirai!"Reiji said.

"Yes my lord."Mirai appears.

"Who was Illya's family?"Reiji asked.

"Of course, you see the Einzbern family is a family of magic users, they were once human but then the generations changed them to become non human, her mother was one of those homunculus while her father a human, they're now gone but I was able to save her from her family that would have used her and take her to be your child."Mirai said.

The girls got sad for her, she didn't have her parents and was going to be used as a tool, they look at her and said:"poor Illya."

"So that's why you picked her."Reiji said.

"Yes, now she can learn how to grow with you having a family."Mirai said.

"Well let's all help her."Stella said getting they're attention."we'll make her happy since I can't stand to see a little girl be sad."

"Yeah."Musa said.

They all agreed and Bloom asked."but theres something I must ask now."she lifts Illya's hand that has the command seals."where did these appear along with the big guy?"

"Those are command seals, they're the symbol of her contract with a spirit of the past called a Heroic Spirit, her spirit is one from the past and I could tell who it was... His name is Heracles."Mirai said making Bloom and Reiji gasp.

"Who?"Flora said.

"Heracles is a hero from Earth, he's from Greece and he's also a the son of Zeus a god."Bloom said shocking them."he's also known for having great strenght and completing 12 trials."

"Yes, he is one of Greece's strongest warriors."Reiji said.

"Wow, and she just brought him to life."Stella said.

"He said spirit, so all he got is a physical form and I doubt he would act like that."Tecna said."but still the history of Earth is pretty interesting."

They heard a groan and saw Illya getting up rubbing her right eye."why is it so noise."

"Even when she's sleepy she's cute."Stella said.

Later they told Illya and she was shocked to learn that she became Berserker's master, Faragonda called the group to her office while Illya stayed in the room to recover, Faragonda was explaining to them what the Trix's plans are.

"The witches are planning an attack against us. They're doing what their ancestors did. Back then, they had seriously jeopardized the dimension's balance of power. And now, another generation of witches has taken up the fight. And this time, they possess a weapon their ancestors did not - your power."she points at Bloom."And that makes them utterly invincible. Bloom, listen carefully. At this point in time, the only thing for you to do is to go back to Domino."

"To Domino? Uh, but why?"Bloom asked.

"Because it was their three ancestors who destroyed your birthplace, Bloom. They eradicated your kingdom. And now, Icy, Darcy and Stormy are following in their evil footsteps."Faragonda makes a visual of the world of Domino."And I'm thinking that, perhaps somewhere in the remnants of the Royal Palace, you might be able to find a clue, a shred of evidence, something, anything, that could help you regain what you've lost, The Dragon Flame."they saw the caslte covered in snow."Bloom, you are our only chance."

"In that case, we'll go with you."

"Yes, I'll go as well in case something happens."Reiji said.

"Then I'll go too."Mirta said.

"No, Mirta, you must stay in case something happens to Illya."Reiji said and she thinks about it.

"Okay."Mirta said.

"It is better that she stays safe, she is still young and doesn't know how much of her magic she needs to bring her summon."Faragonda said.

"Oh, thanks guys."Bloom said and she even starts to cry.

They were all at the room that was used for the test of professor Palladium.

"All right, everybody. You all set and ready to begin?."Palladium said and they saw blue spheres going around them."Now listen, I've done a complete overhaul of the system and in a few seconds, the simulator will create a multi-dimensional corridor, which will take you directly to Domino."then the spheres gave them winter gear with Reiji's being black."Now remember, this time, it's for real! It's not a simulation. So, concentrate, relax and stay focused. I wish you all the best of luck."then a bright light made them vanish."Our fate is in their hands."

They arrived in a snowy place and walked through the snow.

"Domino is freezing cold."Bloom said.

"It sure is."Stella said.

"Don't worry, come on the faster we get there the better."Reiji said and they walked forward.

They travelled for a long time and Reiji walked next to Bloom, they passed through a ice bridge and then Bloom said."if only I had my powers."

"Bloom, don't worry about it!"Tecna said and she shows a hologram."It doesn't look like we have much further to travel. I've analyzed the topography of the region. You see the flat area on the map? I believe that this is your Royal Palace."

Bloom then hugs her."Oh, Tecna! You're so great!"

"I have to agree."Reiji said.

Tecna looks at him and smiles, they then walked foward for a while and then the wind started to get too strong.

"Something is wrong."Reiji said.

"The climate's totally offkilter. Mother nature's not happy."Flora said.

"I know. The wind doesn't sound right. It's full of anger."Musa said.

They walked foward and Stella said:"come on girls, cheer up."

"Ah! I can't see where I'm going!"Bloom said.

"Don't give up, we need to get there as fast as we can."Reiji said.

They walked foward and Reiji could feel something wrong was going to happen so he was prepared for anything.

"Girls, Reiji, I think we should make a run for it. Look!"Stella points and they saw a giant monster come out of the snow with large teeth and white fur.

It then roars and Reiji said:"let me handle it."Reiji puts on his Ziku Driver.

**ZIKU DRIVER**!

Then he takes out the ridewatch.

**Zi-O!**

He then insert it it in and said:"henshin."then he rotates it.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

Reiji transforms and charge at the monster, he then jumps towards it and he then gets punched to the ground.

"Reiji!"The girls said.

"I'm okay."Zi-O get's up."I'll try a new armor."he then takes out a ridewatch being Hibiki and presses the button.

**HIBIKI!**

He then inserts it and then rotates the driver.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME!**

Then a purple fire appeared and formed the armor, then it attaches to Zi-O forming the Hibikiarmor.

**(Orchestral fanfare mixed with Onkaku ringing) HIBKI!**

"Rejoice!"They looked up a hill to see Mirai."The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O Hibikiarmor! This is the moment that he uses the inheritance of another Rider's power!"

"Hey Mirai why are you here, shouldn't you be at Alfea?"Bloom said.

"I needed to come for my lord."Mirai said.

"Well that's good for him, but next time help us getting there faster."Stella said.

Zi-O then summons two rekkas and charges at the monster, it then tries to crush him but he avoids it's arm and then hits it in the face making it go back.

"Hey that uses music too."Musa said.

"Yes, the power of Hibiki is sounds that he makes using sounds to fight off his enemies."Mirai said making Musa smile.

"Well that's gotta be your favorite."Stella said.

He then hits it multiple times with the rekkas making it grunt and then he jumps up tapping the rekkas making fire come out, then he shoots fireballs making it roar.

He then presses the buttons.

**FINISH TIME! HIBIKI!**

He then rotates the driver.

**ONGEKI TIME BREAK!**

The Katakana appear and they circled around the monster making it confused, then they stopped making a giant Ongekiko stunning the monster, Zi-O then runs towards it and starts to hit it multiple times, then he hits them together making it explode and the monster was sent flying away.

"And it's gone."Stella said.

Bloom smiled but then the floor started to open and Bloom was about to fall.

"Bloom!"Zi-O then jumps towards her and grabbed her while they fell together.

"Reiji, Bloom!"The girls yelled out but they were gone.

"Don't worry, my lord wouldn't have died so easily."Mirai said.

Icy was watching from a crystal ball and then she got surprised when Mirai looked at her."how did he do that?!"

At Alfea the Specialists and the teachers arrived after Red Fountain was destroyed, Faragonda let them stay there and they helped out, Lucina, Alice, Ibuki and Angel stayed too to help out since Saladin said they have good skills to help out against the darkness.

**Note:Zi-O Hibikiarmor appeared, the girls now are in Domino to find the clues about Bloom's past and the dragon, Reiji was able to defeat the monster but the shock was able to break the floor making him go inside with Bloom to save her, now to answer the reviews:"Guest X that I can't say since it's a weird one, KarmaChaos5 well Illya is appart of the Einzbern who helped with the summons and the Throne of heroes is outside the world and time."**


	20. Chapter 20 The Crown of Dreams

**Chapter 20 The Crown of Dreams**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Last time Zi-O and Bloom fell down off a cliff and they crashed down to the floor, Bloom wakes to see that she was on top of Reiji who transformed back to protect her and was sleeping, she looks at his face and smiled, she then goes towards his face to kiss him but then saw him waking up.

She then gets off him and he gets up."man that was some fall."

"Yeah, good thing were able to be okay."Bloom said.

Reiji looks around and saw that he has his driver and ridewatches."well it's best we continue."

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of cave is this."Bloom said.

They then walked around together going through many corridors and then they saw something that surprised them, they saw many halls and corridors that belonged to a castle.

"Oh! What in the world? These are no caves! They're the corridors of a castle!"Bloom said and they looked around and saw a room that was a dinning room that was destroyed."Looks like it was ravaged before being covered with ice."Bloom said.

"Most likely from the witches attacking."Reiji said.

Bloom touches the table and said:"But I have a strange feeling. I've been here before. If I truly am the princess of Domino, it means that this was my home!"

"Yes, it must have been wonderful."Reiji said.

They then walked around and found the courtyard.

"What a beautiful place. This must be the courtyard. Must have been, rather."Bloom said.

Then the ground starts to shake and Reiji said."Earthquake."Bloom then falls into his arms while he holds her.

He then jumps back to avoid a pillar that destroyed the floor.

"That was a close one."Reiji said.

"Yeah."Bloom was blushing being that close to Reiji.

"Hey."they looked up to see the girls and Mirai up there from the crack and Stella was in her fairy form."glad to see your both alright."

"Yeah you gotta see this."Bloom said.

Tecna helped Stella making a dome that made her powers stronger.

"I'm creating a concentric dome to increase your power, Stella. The ionic particles that you generate will be catalyzed, Stella."Tecna said.

"Uh, say that again?"Stella asked.

"She means that she's making a dome that makes your light stronger."Reiji said.

"Oh I got it."Stella said.

"Wow you were able to get that."Tecna said impressed.

"I'm pretty smart too."Reiji said.

They were able to melt the ice and regrouped.

"Good job, you two!"Flora said.

"It's total mess. The three ancient witches have wrecked the place."Bloom said.

Musa then puts a hand on her shoulder."But don't you worry. The Trix will never do this to the Magic Dimension. We won't let them."

"Yeah."Reiji said.

" I hope you're right."Bloom said.

Tecna looks over to the hole and said:"The underground hallways have not been damaged."

"Perhaps the three ancient witches didn't know they existed."Flora said.

"Well, in that case, I think we should all go down there."Bloom said.

They then went to the underground hallways.

"Looks like nobody's been down here in a long time."Bloom said.

"Well it was a long time."Reiji said."So it's only natural it would remain the same."

"No footstep detected. Dust and spider webs undisturbed."Tecna said.

They then walked foward and Stella made a light with her staff."There. Now we can see where we're going."

Reiji looks around and Mirai said."this place is certainly a grand place fit for a king like yourself."

"What does that supposed to mean."Reiji looks at him.

"Bloom."a voice that was calling Bloom making her gasp.

"Bloom, what is it?"Stella asked.

" Did you hear that? The voice. Did you hear that? The voice."Bloom said.

""I didn't hear anyone."Reiji said.

"But there is someone."Mirai said and then they saw a light.

"Welcome."then Daphne appeared."I am Daphne."

"My sister?"Bloom said.

"She's beautiful."Stella said.

"We meet at last. Follow me."Daphne then leads them.

They walked around for a while but then she stopped and she gasped.

"Daphne."Bloom said.

"Don't speak."Daphne said."Just listen to me. I was once the nymph of Lake Roccaluce. But it is in this castle that we were born. What you are looking for, you will not find here. But you will discover your origins, your past, and a great secret."they arrived at entrance and she opens it."Here is Domino's treasure room. Do come in."they went in to see what was inside.

They then saw multiple treasures around making them stunned.

"Wow."Flora said.

"Hey, Stella. Looks like Bloom's richer than you."Musa said.

"I'll know who to ask when I'm strapped for cash."Stella said and Musa laughed.

Daphne goes to a table with a glass dome and points it for Bloom, she then walks up to it and saw a crown.

"It's the crown I saw at the bottom of the lake."Bloom said.

" It is your crown. Take it and listen carefully."Daphne said and Bloom takes it.

Then saw visions of the past with a voice:" Bloom, your destiny has always been to be the keeper of the Dragon Flame, the power which keeps the Magic Dimension safe from the forces of evil. The three ancient witches, the first creatures of evil known to the dimension, tried to steal the power of the flame, but failed. However, they did succeed in destroying Domino. The witches eventually overpowered Daphne, but before they could do so, she managed to save your life. The King and Queen of Domino, convinced they had lost both their daughters, chose to go into exile to grieve. Today, they still pine for their beloved girls."

Bloom was crying and said." My mother. My father."She then kneels down and Reiji goes next to her and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Daphne goes to her other side."You've been shown the shocking truth, but you must be strong."

"Yes."Bloom said.

"Bloom."Reiji said.

"I've just learned about my sister Daphne's great sacrifice. How she saved my life. I've also found out about what happened to my birth parents. They're still alive. But I don't know where they are. Daphne, I swear to you, as soon as I'm done with the evil Trix, I'm off to find them."Bloom said.

"That's how a princess should talk. I'm proud of you, Bloom. I can go now. My work here is done but theres something that you all should know."Daphene said."before they fought me the Three Witches were going to leave but then they were stopped by someone else."

That made them curious and Reiji said."Who?"

She then shows them a image of the past, they saw the three witches looking at a armored figure, he then jumps up and performs a flying kick, then they saw the shadows come off of him to reveal that he was Geiz Majesty.

"What?!"Reiji said shocked.

"That's Reiji's form."Stella said.

"But that one looks different."Tecna said.

**IL SALVATORE TIME BURST!**

He then does the rider kick destroying the three witches while the screamed in pain.

"Reiji, was what you?"Bloom asked.

"That's impossible, at that time I would have been a baby too."Reiji said.

"It was not you my lord, but maybe someone connected to you."Mirai said.

"Who ever he was he saved the Magic Dimension from them since they lost they're forms. He even said a few words that made me think there is hope."Daphne said.

They then saw Geiz Majesty looking at the witches and said:"I... Am the future King of Domino."

That made Bloom and Reiji gasp.

"He said those words what they mean I don't know but you'll might know later."Daphne said.

They went to the second gate of the castle.

"We must go back to Magix, right now. I'll upset the witches plans and I'll get back the Dragon Flame."Bloom said determined.

"It's been a while since I've seen you this spunky."Stella said.

"I was wondering what had happened to the old Bloom."Musa said.

"Yeah, I miss this old you."Reiji said.

"Me, too! Now that I've found out all about my past, I feel stronger."Bloom said.

They then saw the monster from last time come back with a army of ice monsters.

"Our furry friend is back."Stella said.

"And this time, he brought company."Bloom said.

"I'll take care of them."Reiji puts on his driver.

**ZIKU DRIVER**!

Then he takes out the ridewatch.

**Zi-O!**

He then insert it in and said:"henshin."then he rotates it.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

Reiji then became Zi-O and charges at them, he then summons his weapon.

**ZIKAN GIRADE! KEN!**

He then starts to slash at the ice monsters breaking them.

"Let's help him."Stella said and they transformed.

The girls then used they're spells to push back the monsters, Tecna made bombs that blew them up, Flora roots that threw them away and Musa used music to stun them.

Zi-O avoids the big monster and then takes out a ridewatch.

**RYUKI!**

He then inserts it and rotates the driver.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME!**

Then the armor appear from a reflection and posed like Ryuki until it attached to Zi-O.

**ADVENT! RYUKI!**

"Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O Ryukiarmor! This is the moment that he uses the inheritance of another Rider's power!"Mirai said.

Zi-O then posed like Ryuki and charges at the ice monsters slashing them away with ease and then sees a small group together.

He then presses the ridewatches.

**FINISH TIME! RYUKI!**

Then he rotates it.

**FINAL TIME BREAK!**

Then a Dragreder appeared shocking the girls and Bloom said:"A dragon."

Then he goes around Zi-O while the katakana goes around the ice monsters trapping them in a ring of fire, he then jumps up and performs Ryuki's rider kick when Dragreder shot a fireball at him, he then goes towards them and hits them causing an explosion.

He then sees more ice monsters coming towards him."New form."he then takes out Build ridewatch.

**BUILD!**

He then trades Ryuki for Build and Rotates it.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME!**

Armor comes off and Buildarmor appeared next to him and it attaches to Zi-O.

**BEST MATCH! BUILD!**

"Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O Buildarmor! This is the moment that he uses the inheritance of another Rider's power!"Mirai said.

"Hey Mirai, how about a little help."Musa said.

"Alright."Mirai grunts and goes to slash at the ice monsters.

"The laws of victory have been set!"Zi-O said while doing the pose and Tecna watches the form.

He then charges at the monsters breaking them with ease with the drill with one attack, he hits them multiple times with it while doing punches and kicks, he then sees the big monster coming towards him so he jumps back to avoid a punch and he then kicks it in the face stunning it.

He then presses both watches.

**FINISH TIME! BUILD!**

He then rotates the driver.

**VORTEX TIME BREAK!**

He then jumps up with a chart appearing, he then lands on it and slides down with it towards the monster witht he drill glowing and hits the monster up, then he comes back with the line being straight and when the monster came down and he slashes at the monster causing it to explode.

He then lands on the ground and Tecna was amazed at the form."wow."

He then sees a small group of the monsters and said:"now all that is left is you, since that vision showed me I will use him."he then takes out Geiz and swaps the ridewatches for it.

**GEIZ**

"Henshin."He then rotates the driver.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ!**

He then becomes Kamen Rider Geiz and he could feel the kingdom like it was praising him, then he summoned his weapon.

**ZIKAN ZAX! YOU! ME!**

His weapon came and he activated the special attack.

**TIME CHARGE: 5...4...3...2...1... ZERO TIME!**

He charged a shot and fires it making powerful a energy arrow hitting the last ones.

**GIWA GIWA UCHI!**

Then they explode and Geiz saw that they were all gone.

The girls regrouped with him along with Mirai.

"That was so cool Reiji."Stella said.

"Yeah, that other form I found interesting."Tecna said.

"Thanks, now let's head back."Geiz then summons his time mazine.

**TIME MAZINE!**

Geiz Time Mazine appeared and they went in, then they traveled towards Alfea ready to fight the witches, but they wonder who was the Geiz Majesty that killed the three witches.

**Note:new armors appeared and secrets have been revealed, the Geiz in the past is not Reiji that is someome from the future that is connected to Reiji, more will be revealed later in the chapters but now Reiji will face the next wave of the attack.**


	21. Chapter 21 Riders Together

**Chapter 21 Riders Together**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Reiji and the girls arrive at Alfea in the Time Mazine, then they exited the machine and saw Faragonda with Saladin surprising them.

"Welcome back all of you. Bloom, how are you dear?"Faragonda asked.

"Fine, Miss Faragonda."Bloom said.

"Hello again mister Saladin."Reiji said to him.

"Yes it's good to see you too Reiji."Saladin said.

"But I must ask what brings you here."Reiji then sees a couple of the Specialists as well.

"Red Fountain was destroyed, so he along with the boys wil be staying here."Faragonda said.

"That's horrible."Stella said.

"Yes but those young women helped us fight off the army of the witches."Saladin said and he points at a spot to see Sky and the others with Alice, Lucina, Angel and Ibuki.

"One of them looks like a ninja."Reiji said looking at Ibuki who was talking with Brandon.

"Hey look."Musa said and she points at the ground, they then saw Kiko playing with a duck."Looks like Kiko found a friend."

"It's Pepe, Icy's duck."Bloom said.

"How did he get here?"Reiji asked.

Then they saw Knut going up to them."I brought him with me."

"Knut."Stella said.

"It's alright. The ogre is on our side now."Faragonda said.

"He fought courageously against the forces of evil."Saladin said.

"Goodness. You close your eyes for a second and look what happens."Stella said.

"Maybe theres more to him then what we knew."Reiji said with a smile.

"Pepe and I managed to run away from Cloud Tower. They chased us but we were too fast for them."Knut said.

"Indeed. We don't even know what happened to Ms. Griffin."Faragonda said.

"So I guess this means we're all in the same boat now."Flora said.

"Yes. But it remains to be seen whether we can keep afloat or not."Musa said.

"Daddy."they then saw Illya running up to them and she gives Reiji a hug.

"I'm glad your alright too."Reiji said.

"She did miss you a lot."Mirta then goes up to them.

"Well looks like you were able to keep it safe here too."Reiji said and she smiled.

"It seems you became a dad."they then saw Sky and the others go up to them.

"Yeah, Mirai brought her to me and I took care of her along with Mirta."Reiji said.

"Still glad you came back safe."Sky and Reiji shook hands.

"Sorry to hear what happened."Reiji said.

"Yeah but the girls helped us a lot."Brandon said and he puts a hand on Ibuki's shoulder making her smile.

"As strong and courageous as these young men are, they can't possibly overpower Icy, Darcy and Stormy by themselves. The whole Magic Dimension lies in ruin."Faragonda said.

"Those three witches won't wait long before launching a new attack on Alfea. We've got to be ready to fight them."Saladin said.

"So what can we do?"Riven said.

"Simple we make a plan."Reiji said.

"Everyone, they're coming."They heard a scout call out and they saw a army coming towards them.

"But first we need to fight them off."Reiji then

**ZIKU DRIVER**!

Then he takes out the ridewatch.

**Zi-O!**

Then he insert it and said:"henshin."then he rotates it.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

Reiji then becomes Kamen Rider Zi-O.

"I'll help too."Mirta then puts her own.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

She then takes out the watch.

**TSUKUYOMI!**

She inserts it and said:"henshin."then rotates the driver.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN~ RI~DER~ TSUKU~YOMI! TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

They then charge at the monsters with the fiaries transforming along with the guys helping out, they fought the monsters outside of Alfea with Zi-O punching and kicking them, Tsukuyomi was slashing at them with her blade, the girls were helping out too using her skills like Lucina slashing at with her sword, Alice with a combo of punches and kicks, Ibuki throwing kunais and Angel energy blasts.

Zi-O then takes out the decade ridewatch."I need to stop them."he then presses it.

**D-D-D-DECADE!**

He then inserts it on the driver and rotates it.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME! KAMEN RIDE! WOW! DECADE! DECADE! DECA~DE!**

Zi-O was now in the Decadearmor and summons his blade.

**RIDEHEISABER!**

He then charges at the monsters slashing at them multiple times, he then rotates the clock.

**HEY! RYUKI!**

He then charges it up with fire and presses button.

**RYUKI! DUAL TIME BREAK!**

He then slashes a group of them making them all burn, he then sees they were all getting pushed back so he needs to hurry, he then sees Mirai jump into the air in his rider form and was slashing at them multiple times.

**ATTACK RIDE: BLAST!**

Then multiple blasts hit the monsters, they all looked to the side and Zi-O got shocked, there walking towards them in the distance was Kamen Rider Decade with his ridebooker in gun mode, next to him were three other riders, one was Kiva-la but the other ones he didn't know, one looked like Kamen Rider Jam suit with the black being white and the helmet looking like angewoman and the other looked like master chief.

"It can't be!"Lucina said surprised along with Ibuki.

"Wait, that guy's suit looks like Reiji's armor."Stella said.

"But who are they?"Bloom watched them from Alfea.

"Decade."Zi-O said.

"Looks like we came just in time allow me to introduce myself. I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Decade. Remember that!"Decade said.

"I am Kamen Rider Kiva-la."Kiva-la said with her sword out.

"Kamen Rider Arms."Arms prepares his sword and blaster.

"Kamen Rider Celeste."Celeste poses with her shield and sword.

"Wow theres more like Reiji and Mirta."Timmy said.

"It seems we got more help."Sky said.

"Let's go."Decade said and they charged at the monster.

Celeste and Kiva-la were working together slashing at the monster cutting them to pieces, Arms was shooting at them while slashing at them.

He then takes out his memory and outs it on the blaster.

**ARMS! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**

He then charges a blast and shoots it at a group making them explode.

"Hey nice weapon."he then sees Sky and the others jump next to him helping out.

"Thanks, can you keep up."Arms said.

"Is that even a question."Riven said and they fought them.

Tsukuyomi was fight them alone but then Celeste and Kiva-la jump to her side and helped her out.

"Hey it's nice meeting a fellow female rider."Kiva-la said while slashing at them.

"Oh well nice meet you both too, I'm Tsukuyomi."Tsukuyomi said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Celeste."She then slashes her lockseed.

**COME ON! LIGHT SQUASH!**

She then charges her blade slashes at the monsters.

"I heard you and Zi-O use the powers of other riders to get stronger."Kiva-la said.

"Yes but I only have one other form."Tsukuyomi said but then they presented her with two ridewatch surprising her."What?"

"Here, use our powers."Kiva-la said.

Tsukuyomi takes them and nodded, she then raises Kiva-la's up.

**KIVA-LA!**

She then inserts it on the driver and rotates it.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN~ RI~DER~ TSUKU~YOMI! TSU-KU-YO-MI! ARMOR TIME! WAKE UP! KIVA-LA!**

Then a white bat flies towards and seperates it self making the armor, she now had Kiva-la chest armor with Kiva-la the bat as shoulder pads, her helmet was like Kiva-la and she had the cape with the visor having the Katakana for Kiva-la.

She then charges at them slashing at them with her sword and she then summons a swarm of blue bats that attacked the monsters.

She then presses both buttons.

**FINISH TIME! KIVA-LA!**

Kiva-la then takes out her fuestle and puts it on the bat's mouth.

**WAKE UP!**

Tsukuyomi then rotates the driver.

**WAKE UP TIME JACK!**

They both jumped to the air and did a rider kick while the katakana goes around them and goes to Tsukuyomi's foots and the moon was behind them, they then performed the rider kick destroying a group of the monsters.

Decade and Zi-O were working together slashing at the monsters and Zi-O said:"well I'm glad that you came."

"Yeah, it seems I got caught in the middle of a war but I'll deal with it."Decade said.

"Well we need to finish these ones faster."Zi-O then takes out the Faiz watch.

**FAIZ!**

"Yes, I'll do the same."Decade takes out the Faiz card and puts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz.

Zi-O then inserts the watch on the Decade slot.

**FINAL FORM TIME! F-F-F-FAIZ!**

Zi-O was now in Faiz form which is Faiz Axel.

Decade then inserts another card.

**FORM RIDE: FAIZ AXEL!**

Decade was now in Faiz Axel form and they bend over a bit, they then sped up attacking all the monsters in highspeed slashing them in half, both Decade and Zi-O go to opposite directions and they slashed at them, they then went to the edge of the armies and they prepared the finishers.

ZI-O then insderts the Decade watch on the rideheisaber.

**FINISH TIME!**

Then he rotates the clock.

**HEY! KAMEN RIDERS!**

**HEI! SEI! HEI! SEI! HEI! SEI! HEI! SEI! HE-HE-HEI!**

ZI-O then presses the trigger making the cards appear and he goes through them.

**D-D-D-DECADE! HEISEI RIDERS! ULTIMATE TIME BREAK!**

He then slashes at each of the army multiple times and then when reached the other side they exploded.

Decade then puts a card on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-F-FAIZ!**

He then runs around the army hitting them while making the energy drills be in the air, then he jumps up going through each one of the drills making them go at the monsters causing them all to explode.

The army then retreated back with everyone cheering for winning this battle but the war wasn't over yet.

Later Decade and the riders went to Faragonda's office with Stella, Bloom, Knut and Saladin.

"We are grateful for your help, in this war it's good to have help against the forces of evil."Faragonda said.

"Yes."Decade then transforms back to normal along with his friends."allow me to introduce myself, I am Riku Kadoya and these are Elizabeth, Asia and Ranma."

"Well Riku you seem to be like the same as Reiji but how?"Saladin asked.

"Simple I am a rider that can travel through worlds."Riku said surprising them."Reiji is the rider of your world while I can travel to the other rider worlds."

"So there exist others in different worlds."Faragonda said.

"Yes, they have they're own troubles so they can't be here to help."Riku said.

"Still you were able to help us drive off the forces of darkness for now, but we need a plan."Saladin said.

"So what is the plan?"Elizabeth asked.

"Bloom plan is to infiltrate Cloud Tower to recover her powers."Faragonda said.

"But isn't that dangerous."Mirta said.

"That is why I'm going."Reiji said."if anything happens I can at least protect her and Stella."

"But what about the others?"Stella asked.

"It's better if they stay."Bloom said.

"Yes they're powers can help against the forces of darkness."Faragonda said.

"I'll guess we'll stay too since they will need our strenght."Riku said.

"So how are we going to get in?"Reiji asked.

"The old tunnels."Knut said."that's how I was able to get out."

"Alright, let's go."Reiji said.

"Should I go too?"Mirta asked.

"It's best you stay if anything happens I need you to watch over Illya."Reiji said.

Mirta cries a bit but then she hugs him, Riku smirks since he knows whats happening."just like the others."

They then went to the well after telling the others, they gave a group hug before Reiji, Bloom, Stella and Knut went to the well to go to Cloud Tower, Reiji told Mirai to stay to protect Alfea.

They passed through the tunnels and then arrived at a dump bellow Cloud Tower.

"Ew, this is gross."Stella said.

"Don't worry we'll be there."Reiji said and he looks up to Cloud Tower.

Back at Alfea Riku watched Lucina talk with Sky from a window and said:"well looks like she got her happy ending along with Ibuki."he then walks away.

**Note:Riku and his friends appeared, I made the battle be first so that Reiji can fight them off while Riku helped out, Mirta now has two ridewatches being Kiva-la and Celeste now having three, Riku and his friends will stay for the war and maybe appear later, and before some say no Reiji will not say he's from another world since Riku just stated that his the rider of they're world.**


	22. Chapter 22 Power Play

**Chapter 22 Power Play**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

After they arrived a Cloud Tower the group found another secret entrance that led them to the Trix's room through the closet.

"Hey, this is the Trix's room. Knut, why did you bring us here?"Bloom asked.

"He wanted us to see a good example of bad decorating."Stella said who was in her fairy form.

"From here, we have access to the castle."Knut said.

Reiji peeks out of the door and sees many of those soldiers guarding the halls."theres more of those things here, we have to be careful."

"Getting out of this room is not a problem. I've learned to move about the castle without being noticed. First, we need to go down a couple of stories. The tunnel leading us down is through there."Knut said and he points at a mirror.

"Let me guess secret passge."Reiji said and he nodded.

They went in the passage from the mirror to use the tunnel.

**Alfea**

Back at Alfea Riku's group were holding the fort while Reiji's group went to get Bloom's powers.

Elizabeth was outside looking at the fairies and one said:"we shouldn't be here, we should be at home with our parents."

"Yeah, we didn't go to school to fight in some war."another said.

"I miss Reiji, he always made us safe."

"Hey."Elizabeth said getting they're atention."I know it's bad and I have been in wars too, but we need to be strong, if were scared all were doing is letting those witches win, Reiji is someone that's been protecting you for a long time but now you should help him too."

"Well, okay."

Elizabeth smiled and then sees Flora, Musa and Tecna sitting at the fountain.

"Excuse me."Elizabeth goes towards them.

"Elizabeth."Elizabeth look sto see Asia running towards.

"Hey Asia, say wanna talk to those girls."Elizabeth points at the three Winx.

"Aren't those Reiji's friends."Asia said.

"Yes, and I can say that they might be more than that."Elizabeth said and Asia nodded.

They walked towards them and Eliabeth said:"hello."they looked at them.

"Oh hi."Flora said.

"Hello we met before but I'm Elizabeth and this is Asia."Elizabeth said.

"Good to meet you."Asia said.

"Well I'm Musa, and these are Tecna and Flora."Musa said.

"I saw that you were a bit sad."Elizabeth said.

"Well it's just were worried about our friends, they're risking they're lives and were not there."Tecna said.

"Reiji is with them but I'm worried."Musa said.

"You all care for him."Elizbeth said.

"What?"The winx said.

"I mean that you love him."Elizabeth said with a smile making them blush.

"What don't be ridiculous."Tecna said.

"But your blusing."Asia said.

"Okay, I'll admit it, but he has someone."Flora said and they looked foward to see Mirta with Illya with her.

"So, why don't you share."Elizabeth said shocking them.

"That's a little extreme, we don't even think that we could do it."Musa said.

"But isn't Zi-O supposed to be a king."Asia said.

"You mean a harem."Tecna said.

"Yes, I mean I'm Riku's wife but Asia is appart of his harem along with other girls."Elizabeth said making them stunned.

"Well, that's good for you."Flora said.

"But you know what, that might not be that bad."Musa said.

"Are you kidding me?"Tecna said.

"Why not, come on Tecna I know you like him."Musa said making her blush.

"Alright fine."Tecna said.

Riku was watching and then saw someone walking towards Alfea."everyone, our new guest has arrived."

The Specialist let the person in, everyone then saw it was a woman wearing a black cloak and she has long purple hair.

Riku goes up to her and she smiles at him."Riku."

Faragonda, Griselda and Saladin come out and Fragonda said:"so this must be the one that you told us that can help protect Alfea."

"Yes, she is very skilled in magic being one of the strongest I know."Riku said.

"May we know your name miss?"Saladin asked.

"I am Medea."Medea said.

That got Mirta's attention and she said:"Medea, like Medea Colchis."

"Oh your heard of that one?"Riku said.

"Yes, in Cloud Tower we get lessons about the history of previous witches, one being a Earth witch that Headmistress Griffin was interested in since she found her to be a powerful witch."Mirta said.

"Why that's interesting becasue... I am her."Medea said smiling making them shocked.

"Wait, but that's impossible, she died a long time ago."Griselda said.

"Well let's say that I got a second chance."Medea said.

"But isn't it dangerous to trust a witch like her mister Kadoya."Griselda said.

"Hey, I trust her with my life, what you heard about her isn't true, she wasn't some evil witch that want's to destroy because she wanted to, she was forced."Riku said.

Faragonda thinks of the legend and said:"the legend said that she was forced to love Jason because of one of the gods."

"Yes, I didn't want that to happen, but they wanted him to get the fleece."Medea said angry about what happened to the past."even after I helped him he betrayed me for some other princess."

Faragonda smiles and a puts a hand on her shoulder."I can see what you speak is the truth, so your welcomed."that made her smile.

"Yes, no person should be forced to love someone that have no feelings for."Saladin said.

"Thank you."Medea said.

"Now that's resolved, Medea can you show them how you can help."Riku said and she nodded.

She then flies up and raises her hand, then a barrier goes around Alfea making them surprised.

"What did she do?"Griselda asked.

"This is called a bounded field, a barrier where it will be one of the lines of defense while some will fight off the monsters from the outside."Riku said.

"I see, this will help against the forces of darkness."Faragonda said and Medea flies down."Medea I thnk you for helping us in these dark times."

"Your welcomed."Medea said.

After thay Faragonda and the others went inside but Medea sees Mirta going up to her.

"Hello Medea, my name is Mirta."Mirta said.

"Hello, I can see your witch like the wat you know me, is there something that you want to know?"Medea asked.

"I was wondering if you could teach me a few spells."Mirta said.

"Really, why?"Medea was curious.

"You see theres this guy I really like, I want to get stronger for him, plus."she then looks at Illya who was with the Winx."theres a little girl that sees me as her mother so I need to protect her."

Medea smiled and said:"Of course, who am I to deny a girl that wants to help a person that she loves."Mirta smiled.

**Cloud Tower**

The group was walking around the halls and Reiji was getting a bad feeling."this is strange why isn't there any guards."

"Do you think there might be something wrong?"Stella asked.

"Yes."Reiji said.

"But we need to find where they keep it."Bloom said.

They then arrived at a set of doors with flames on them.

"This must be it."Bloom said.

"Well Bloom are you ready to become one of the strongest fairies in the world again."Reiji said.

Bloom nodded and they opened the door, then they saw a fire in the middle of the room in a torch.

"Is this it? My Dragon Flame. It can be mine again. I... I feel its heat."Bloom goes towards it.

The fire the froze shocking them, then a icy wind threw Knut, Stella and Reiji to a wall.

"Huh? What's going on?"Bloom said.

"It's a trap."Reiji said.

They then see the Trix come in.

"Surprise! That's not your flame, Bloom. Your flame is out of your reach, deep in our entity. And you could never get it back. You lose, fairy."Icy said making her mad.

"See? We're stronger than you now, but you'll never be able to tell anyone."Darcy said.

"And do you know why you will never tell? Because Cloud Tower will be your grave!"Icy said.

"Not if I have anything to say about that."Reiji then puts his Ziku Driver.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Then he takes out both Zi-O and Decade ridewatches.

**Zi-O!**

**D-D-D-DECADE!**

Then he inserts them and said."henshin."then rotates the driver.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME! KAMEN RIDE! WOW! DECADE! DECADE! DECA~DE!**

Reiji was now in Zi-O in Decadearmor and he summons his sword.

**RIDEHEISABER!**

He then charges at them, they shoot three dragons of they're elemnents pushing him.

"Reiji!"Stella and Bloom said.

"I'm not done."He then rotates the clock.

**HEY! W!**

He then charges it with green and purple energy.

**W! DUAL TIME BREAK!**

He then sends a tornado at them made of fire and wind, they then destroyed it.

"Nice try, last time you might have been stronger than us but you don't stand a chance."Icy said.

But then the Trix got blasted by a green energy sending them to a wall.

Bloom and Zi-O saw Griffin at the entrance glowing and she then came in.

"Take that as a warning."Griffin then goes up to the Trix."You three deserve the worst kind of punishment for what you've done!"

Zi-O then sees the other wtiches weaing cloak and he goes up to Bloom."come on Bloom."he then takes her towards the group along with Stella.

"So you managed to escape, Miss Griffin."Icy said.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm still on my feet. We'll see you later, little missies. The final showdown will have to wait, I'm afraid."Griffin then walks back along with the rest and she uses her powers.

"What do you think you're doing?"Icy said.

Griffin then made a layered barrier to stop the Trix.

"Let's hurry. The shield won't hold them back for long."Griffin said and they ran to the other side.

Griffin the locks the door and puts multiple stalactites to block them.

"Follow me! We have to go up to Windswept Terrace. It's the only way out of the castle."Griffin said.

They then went to the halls with the witches putting they're hoods.

"Take this cloak, Miss Griffin."A witch gave her a red one.

"All right. Let's go."Griffin then puts it on and they ran to the other side.

"We're leaving the castle in the hands of those three witches?"a witch asked Griffin.

"My dear, there's nothing we can do against Icy, Darcy and Stormy."Griffin said.

"But Miss Griffin, if you leave them here, they could destroy Cloud Tower."Stella said.

"I'm well aware of that, Stella. Miss Faragonda had warned me against them, but I wasn't about to let myself be awed by three silly young students. That was a big mistake. The fact that Saladin, Faragonda and I managed to overpower their three ancestors way back when doesn't mean we're invincible. The truth is, we must always keep our eyes wide open. The world of magic can never be taken for granted."Griffin said.

"Then we must hurry, before they get there before us."Zi-O said.

They then arrive at the spot with the witches in a group and Griffin on the other side.

"I'll conjure up a dimensional portal to Alfea. Everybody gather round. And try to stay as close as possible to one another."

She then creates the portal sending the witches to Alfea.

Zi-O then sees the creatures coming towards them.

"We've got to do this quickly! The Creatures of the Dark are coming. Hurry up! Enter the portal!"Griffin said.

"Miss Griffin it's best if we cause a distraction."Zi-O said and he then takes out the ridewatch for the Ride Striker and transforms it to the bike mode.

Zi-O get's on but Bloom said:"No Reiji, it's too dangerous."

"Bloom I need to do this."Zi-O said.

"All right. Then I'm going with you."Bloom said and she gets on.

"I'll be thinking of you, Bloom! Reiji!"Stella said while she was in the portal with Knut.

Griffin then goes to the portal while Zi-O drives off to make the monsters follow them.

They ride through the forest and Zi-O said:"We shouldn't be too far from Alfea now, Bloom."but the Zi-O stops seeing the monsters."Theres something in our way!"

Bloom then sees the bugs on her."Yuck! Go away! Reiji! They're all over me! Do something, please!"

"How about a quick speed to shake them off."Zi-O then speeds off making them get off her.

They then jump off a edge and land on another side of the forest and it was quite.

"Okay let's rest for a bit."Zi-O said."we need our strenght before we get back."

"Right."Bloom said.

They set up camp and Zi-O canceled his form, he would want to go back as fast as they can but he trusts Riku and the others to keep everyone safe until they come back.

**Note:The group escaped Cloud Tower with Reiji and Bloom out in the woods, they will return and both will gain something that will help, the Trix are still too much for them and they decided to rest for a bit since Decade and the others are keeping the fort safe until they arrived, now toanswer the reviews:"KarmaChaos5 Decade will appear when the riders need him not just with the Another Riders and Guest X well heres a scene with the girls talking with Asia, Elizabeth and even Medea."**


	23. Chapter 23 The Witches' Siege

**Chapter 23 The Witches' Siege**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

After escaping Cloud Tower the Witches arrived at Alfea, Griffin said she and the witches would be helping which was great for them.

Griffin looks around and notices a group being Riku and his friends together.

"Faragonda who are those men and women?"Griffin points at them.

"Well those are Riku and his friends, they are like Reiji."Faragonda said.

"You mean they have a armor like he does."Griffin said.

"Yes, all except that woman."Faragonda said pointing at Medea.

"And she is, I can tell she's a witch."Griffin said.

"Medea Colchis."Faragonda said shocking her.

"But that's impossible, she's dead!"Griffin said.

"We thought the same too but she is indeed her and even made the barrier that protects Alfea."Saladin pointing at the barrier with his staff.

"Yes, I can see that is a very strong spell, fitting for someone like her."Griffin said.

The winx were together and Stella said."I hope Reiji and Bloom will be alright."

"Yeah, to think that Reiji would lead them away just to protect the others."Musa said.

"That's how Reiji is."Tecna said.

"Yeah, his heroic nature is what makes us like him."Flora said and they smiled.

"Will daddy be okay."they then look to see Illya in front of them with a sad look.

"Oh dear."Flora gave her a hug."it's alright, Reiji will come back."

"She's been worried ever since he left."Mirta goes up to them."She can't even be in her room alone while we're out here."

"She's just scared, even the sweetest girls are the most vulnerable."Stella said touching Illya's head."also I think it's time we talk before they come back."Mirta got curious.

Girffin watches Illya and said:"how can such a young girl posses such magical powers?"

"She's a gifted young girl, I can say she can have the potential to be one of the strongest in all of Magix."Faragonda said.

"Really, you have so much faith in her."Griffin said.

"Yes, she can truly do something special with the right teachings."Faragonda said.

"Well a shame then, I would have taken her to be one my students."Griffin said.

**Forest**

With Reiji and Bloom they made a camp fire and were talking about the fastest way to Magix.

"Are you sure this is the shortest way to Magix?"Bloom asked.

"It's the safest. The Black-Mud Swamp will provide good cover, Mirai told me."Reiji said.

"I wonder what we'll find in Magix."Bloom said.

"We won't know until we find out."Reiji said.

"Reiji, I'm scared. I can't go on. Without powers, I feel like a burden."Bloom said.

Reiji looks at her and walks up to her, he then gives her a hug surprisng her and he said:"don't say that, your not a burden, your Bloom with or without magic."

Bloom cries a bit but then she smiled."thanks Reiji."

"Now let's get some rest."Reiji said and she nodded.

They then lied down and went to sleep.

**Alfea**

The scouts were watching for any trouble with Riku watching as well and then he saw the monsters coming towards them.

"We have trouble."Riku then jumps towards the entrance with everyone that can fight going with him.

Everyone was outside and saw the flyers trying to get in but the barrier pushed away.

"Good the barrier works, we have a chance."Ranma said.

"Alright let's fend them off."Riku said.

He and his friends put the drivers along with Mirai and Mirta.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

**DIMENSION DRIVER!**

They then raised they're items and Kiva-la flies towards Elizabeth.

**ARMS!**

**LIGHT!**

**TSUKUYOMI!**

**MIRAI!**

They then put them on the drivers and said:"henshin."

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

**ARMS!**

**LIGHT! LOCK ON! COME ON! ****LIGHT ARMS! GUARDIAN ANGEL!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN~ RI~DER~ TSUKU~YOMI! TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

**DIMENSION TIME! SUGOI! GUARDIAN! SUNPÕ! KAMEN RIDER MIRAI!**

They then all transformed into they're rider forms and charged at the enemy, they then start to take them down with they're weapons, Tsukuyomi slashes one and takes out a ridewatch.

**CELESTE!**

She then inserts it on the driver and rotates it.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN~ RI~DER~ TSUKU~YOMI! TSU-KU-YO-MI! ARMOR TIME!**

Then the armor was in the air with Celeste face in a apple like armor like Celeste's arms, it then lands on her and opens up, making the shoulder pads the light lockseed with two shields on the sides and chest having Celeste's face, she has two swords being like Celeste's and her helmet was like Celeste as well with the katakana being Celeste.

**COME ON! CELESTE!**

She then charges at the monsters slashing at them with both of her swords, she cut many of them with ease and then sees Celeste charging at them with her blade.

**COME ON! LIGHT AU LAIT!**

She then charges her sword up and it grow big before sending a huge slash cutting many of the monsters.

Kiva-la was slashing at them and then used her personal powers to make the sword get covered in fire and burns them with her blade.

Arms and Decade were slashing at them with they're blades, then they saw the Specialists doing they're best along wth the girls and the Winx.

Medea was helping too by sending beams from the sky hitting them.

Illya was watching the fight from the barrier and sees many of them getting pushed back a bit but then she sees Musa get strike down to the floor.

That made her gasp and she cried out."Berserker!"

"Illya no!"Faragonda said but it was too late.

Berserker appeared and roars, he then charges at the monsters to kill them all with his axe.

"So Heracles is back, well that is good to have him here, his strenght will make this war better for the forces of good."Medea said watching him.

**Cloud tower**

The Trix were watching from Cloud Tower and sees Berseker.

"What is that thing, it's taking out our army."Stormy said.

"I don't know and looks like theres more of that guy there."Darcy talking about the riders.

**Forest**

After they woke up Bloom saw the monsters and she said:"Good heavens! Look! They're headed for Alfea!"

"We've got to get to Magix, and fast!"Reiji said.

"I can't go to Magix. First, I've got to go to Lake Roccaluce."Bloom said.

"Why, do you think there might be something there."Reiji said.

"Yes. Something to do with Daphne and me, my birth parents, my past, and my powers."Bloom said.

"Then I'll go too."Reiji said.

"No, Reiji, I must go alone. You go on to Magix."Bloom said.

"Alright."Reiji said.

They went they're seperate ways.

**Alfea**

Then the riders were able tod estroy most of them and they saw Medea charging one strong attack."Take this Rain of Light."she then shoots mutliple beams from the sky as they hit each of the monsters turning them into dust.

Everyone cheered and Riven said:"man that witch sure knows how to pack a spell."

"As expected from Medea."Griffin said.

"It's still not over, we need to get ready for the next ones the Trix will sent."Decade said.

**Cloud Tower**

"That's it were going there and do it ourselves."Icy said.

"Yeah let's show them the power of the dragon."Darcy said.

**Magix**

Reiji arrives at the place and couldn't believe it, it was all empty and everyone was gone.

"No, it's not possible. Is anybody there?"Reiji called out.

He then runs around and sees people stuck to walls."this can't be, those witches caused all this, for what, power!"

He then goes to his knees and punches her ground."I should have done something, I should have tried to save them."

Then a rift opened and someone came out of it.

"Oh boo hoo. how pathetic."Reiji heard a voice that looked distorted a bit."you think because your a Kamen Rider that you could save them, please you know your too weak to even stop all the monsters."

"Who's there?"Reiji gets up and looks around.

"Then theres your little girlfriends, you just escaped your past so that you can be this new Zi-O thinking that you can just forget being treated as the last Oda and instead as a hero."

"You don't know me, show yourself!"Reiji said.

"Oh but I do."then from the shadows from alley came someone that shocked Reiji, he was looking at himself but he had yellow eyes and was smirking at him."because I am you."

Reiji couldn't understand what's happening, he was seeing another him but how was that possible, who is he and why does he mean he's him.

With Bloom she arrived at the lake and walks towards it but then she felt a bad feeling coming from Magix."Reiji."

**Note:Reiji met another him, this isn't like the mirror version like in Zi-O but something from a rider world that you might know what it is, and no Reiji won't get that power of a persona, now to answer the review:"KarmaChaos5 not exactly but something similar."**


	24. Chapter 24 King's power

**Chapter 24 King's power**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Last time Alfea was able to hold off another attack from the forces of darkness thanks to Riku's group and Medea's magic, while Bloom went to the lake Reiji went to Magix but only to encounter a copy of himself.

Reiji was looking at his copy and said:"what do you mean your me?"

"Man are you really this stupid, it's like I said I'm you, I'm the dark part of you that keep away, the one that truly knows how you feel, the shadow. Back home they all say look it's the last Oda, a true showing of our countries past. Screw them all."Shadow Reiji said.

"I wouldn't say that."Reiji said.

"They only watch me as some museum junk instead of Reiji, when I got sent here I got such a lucky break, I was able to be a hero and be like Sougo and start fresh, the Oda name such a stupid name, they are just relics of the past that should stay dead and Nobunaga I hope he burns in hell!"Shadow Reiji said.

"Stop it, who do you think you are to say those things!"Reiji said.

"Didn't you hear I'm you."Shadow Reiji said.

"No, your not me!"Reiji yelled at him.

**(Insert I'll Face Myself Persona 4 here.)**

Shadow Reiji laughed and said:"yes I'm me."then a dark energy comes out behind him and it forms a giant dark undead horse with blue flame mane, Shadow Reiji then summons a Ziku-Driver to his waist and takes out a ridewatch and it said in a echo.

**ZI-O!**

He then inserts on the left side and said:"Henshin."he then rotates it and it said in adark voice.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

He then transforms into Zi-O but then when the katakana attached to his visor they then glowed and turned to yellow and then he jumps to the hose sitting on it's back."I am the Shadow, the true self."

The horse charges at Reiji and he jumps to the side to avoid it, he then gets up and puts his own driver.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Reiji then takes out the Zi-O ridewatch and pressed the button.

**ZI-O!**

A decay soldier goes to attack but then he got blasted by Shadow Zi-O."the only one going to kill him is me."

Reiji then puts the ridewatch on the driver and said:"henshin."then he rotates.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

Reiji transformed and prepared to fight, Shadow Zi-O charges at him and summons his sword along with the real one.

**ZIKAN GIRADE! KEN!**

Zi-O then tries to block his but Shadow Zi-O's sword got covered in darkness and slashes him away making Zi-O crash into a wall.

"Just look at you, you can't even protect yourself much less that school. Face it you just stay there because no one think about you being a Oda."Shadow Zi-O said.

"Shut up."Zi-O charges at him.

**ZYU!**

He changed the blade to the gun mode and the Shadow did the same, then he takes out the Ryuki watch.

**RYUKI!**

Shadow takes out Ryuga.

**RYUGA!**

They then insert them on the guns.

**FINISH TIME!**

They then charge at each other making both having fire come out of the guns with the Shadow having dark fire, then they pulled the trigger.

**RYUKI SURE SURE SHOOTING!**

**RYUGA SURE SURE SHOOTING!**

They then fired with the Shadow overpowering Zi-O sending him flying away.

Zi-O crashes to the ground and sees his Shadow laughing."is that the best, you think you can save those fairy friends of yours when you can't even put up a good fight, you even lost to those witches."

Zi-O gets up and said:"I'm not going to give up."he then charges at him with the Shadow making his horse go up on it's two legs.

**Alfea**

The winx were together with Mirta and they talked about something important.

"Wow, I didn't expect that."Mirta said.

"Yeah, it just something that will makes us all happy."Stella said.

"Yes, but I think we should think what to do about the Trix."Flora said.

"I think a facial and a manicure would help them relax!"Stella said.

"Must you always be joking, Stella?"Musa said.

"What do you want me to do? When I'm serious, I think of Bloom and Reiji and I go nuts! See? Even Kiko misses her!"Stella sees Kiko sad thinking about her.

"I'm sure Bloom and Reiji are okay. Perhaps they're having trouble getting back to Alfea. But, I've a good feeling that we'll see them very soon."Musa said.

Mirai was watching from above the school and said:"something is happening in Magix, it seems my lord has a test to obtain a new power."then he sees two water nymphs coming towards him."well I haven't see you two in a while."

"Mirai we need to warn Faragonda."Nymph 1 said.

"The Witches are coming with a army of darkness."Nymph 2 said.

"I see, then let us go."Mirai said and they went to warn her.

They warned them and they were all together at the entrance.

"So the witches are preparing a final attack against us."Riku said.

"They must have seen the battle from before and decided to do it themselves."Griffin said.

"So we gotta be ready."Ranma said.

"Yes, but can we stop all of they're might."Codatorta said.

"We don't have a choice."Faragonda said.

"Medea's magic will help protect the school while we fight them off from the outside, Berserker strenght can take down many of them while we the riders try to fend off them and Medea can stop the witches."Riku said.

"The plan can help to fend them off as best we can."Saladin said.

"Medea's magic is the strongest we have here."Griffin said.

"All we need is to do out best to fend them off."Riku said.

"But isn't there anything we can do?"Sky asked.

"I might offer a few weapons."Mirai said and they look at him, he then takes out his book and a writes something on it, then a few portals opened and from it came four Time Mazines being the Production Model Unit.

"Wow."Timmy said.

"Hey Reiji has one of those."Stella said.

"Yes but these are the Production Model Units, they are more mass produced compared to the one my lord uses."Mirai said he then looks at Sky's group."you may use these ones to fight them off."

"Hey thanks."Brandon said and he goes up to his.

"Is it safe."Ibuki said looking around it.

"Hey don't worry we can do it."Brandon said making her smile.

"So what do you think."Riven said going next to his talking to Alice.

"It's fine but I can be better."Alice said.

"Oh yeah, well I'll just have to try harder."Riven said.

"It's amazing to see something like this."Timmy looks at his with Angel.

"Yes, it's very impressive."Angel said.

"Glad that Mirai was able to give us this."Sky said.

"Be careful."Lucina said.

"Hey don't worry, I'll even take you out after this."Sky said and she smiled.

Later the Trix were arriving towards Alfea with they're army of Decay, they were sitting on thrones while they travel towards it, they then stopped when they saw the forces of Alfea waiting outside of the barrier with the riders transformed and the guys inside the Time Mazines.

"What's this new toys."Icy said.

"Were prepared to fight you, so let's go."Decade said taking out his ridebooker in sword mode.

Then both sides charge at each other, the riders, Speciliasts and fairies attacked the monsters stopping them for a moment, Berserker was charging at them trying to slash each of them while they try to stop him but he just kept going, the Time Mazines were smashing through all the decay monsters and the girls were slashing, blasting and hitting them away.

"They're such pests."Stormy then shoots a lightning bolt at the school but then it got stopped by a ray of light, they then looked up to see Medea in the sky.

"Wait who is that?"Icy said.

"I am Medea."Medea said shocking them.

"No way, she's dead."Darcy said.

"Let's say the rumors about my demise were not true."Medea said.

"I won't let a old relic stop us."Icy then shoots a ice dragon at her.

Medea then made a shield to block it but she was getting pushed back.

"It seems that dragon made them stronger but I sense something that will change the tide of this war."Medea said.

**Magix**

Bloom was able to get her powers back by meeting Daphne and was flying towards where Reiji is, then she stops in the in the air to see something that shocked her, she saw Zi-O get knocked away to a wall and Shadow Zi-O was laughing at what he did then Zi-O transforms back to normal.

"Now to finish you off."Shadow Zi-O said and he goes charging towards Reiji but then his horse got hit by a fireball making it stop.

"Reiji."Bloom goes to his side.

He then looks at her and said:"Bloom, your back."

"Of course I did."she cried a bit and looks at the shadow."but what is that?"

"Who am I? I am the Shadow of Zi-O, his true self."Shadow said.

"What?!"Bloom said shocked.

"Oh yes, I don't want to be a Oda and I don't even know if the girls that I spend time with even like me."Shadow Zi-O said while his horses growls."they're so amazing and I don't even have the guts to ask them so Mirai had to say that Mirta was my bride now."

"Reiji is that how you feel?"Bloom asked him.

"I... I was scared to ask, I think all of you girls are amazing, but I just didn't think you liked me."Reiji said.

"Oh Reiji."Bloom holds his face."I do care, your the most important guy I know and."she then kissed him making Reiji surprised.

"WHAT?!"Shadow said and then his being started to glitch.

After they broke up the kiss Reiji said:"Bloom."

"It's okay, were all scared, I thought that I was useless without my powers but we can make a better future."Bloom said.

Reiji thinks about it and then stands up."your right, I have been acting like a scared child, all those times when I was little when my parents passed away everyone just saw me as the last Oda and I hated it so I hated my own family history, but now I met people that liked me for who I am."

"Darn you."Shadow yelled out and he then transforms back to normal and lands on the floor.

Reiji then walks up to him staring at his shadow's face."I might have tried to run for who I was but now I can say I am proud to be an Oda, so I'll go back and protect the ones that I care about, in fact you should know since your me and I am you."

Shadow smiled at him and nodded, then he turned into a bright light and merged with Reiji, then Reiji looks up to see another light and he grabs it to reveal the Zi-O II watch.

"Reiji."Bloom runs towards him and gives him a hug.

"Bloom, thank you for helping me."Reiji said.

"I would do it anytime, but now we need to go Alfea, the battle is starting and I'm afraid that we might not make it in time before they cause damage to the school."Bloom said.

"Don't worry, we'll make it there in time."Reiji then puts his Ridewatch in front him and then the world turned black.

**Alfea**

Everyone was still fighting and then the Trix charged up they're dragons while being in the air, then they shot them towards the barrier making it shatter.

"Oh no."Faragonda said.

They smiled but then time was being reversed making the barrier go up again and the Trix sitting on they're thrones.

Everyone got shocked to what just happened.

"What?"Icy said.

"What happened?"Saladin said.

"Time was reversed."Decade said.

"What, but who has that kind of power?"Griffin said.

Mirai chuckled and said:"Very good my lord."

"Wait does that mean."Stella looks at the Winx.

Then they saw a dragon come from the sky and from it came Bloom in her fairy form.

"Hi everybody! Mind if I join in?"Bloom said.

"Bloom."Winx said.

"It's not possible. I can't believe this!"Icy said angry.

"You thought you were rid of me, didn't you, Icy? Well, you thought wrong."Bloom said.

"Don't tell me it was you that did that?"Icy said.

"No."they then saw Reiji walking towards them and he stands next to Bloom, he then holds her hand and brings out his new ridewatch.

"That's."Decade said and Mirai was happy.

Reiji then presses the button.

**ZI-O II!**

He let's go of her hand and rotates the switch moving the faceplate.

"On the surface, and within..."

Reiji then puts them foward and seperates the watches.

**ZI-O!**

"The past and the future! The watch that reigns over both worlds!"

He then inserts the watches on the driver making two watches appear behind him."henshin."he then rotates it.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER~! (RIDER!) ZI-O! (ZI-O!) Zi-O~! II!**

Reiji then transformed into Zi-O II, everyone was stunned to see that form.

"Good and evil, light and darkness, past and future, I'll accept it!"he then walks foward with Bloom."And with this power, I'll carve down a new future!"

"Reiji."Stella said amazed.

"Go get them daddy."Illya said.

Mirai walks up to him and said:"Rejoice! The one to surpass all Riders, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O II! This is the moment a new curtain of history opens!"

Zi-O then whispers to him."hey I was kinda missing that."

"Now my king you may defeat them."Mirai said.

**(Insert Toki no Ouja by So Okuno here.)**

"I'll take Icy."Bloom then shoots a blast at her making her throne burn.

"What do you think you're doing?"She looks up to see Icy in the sky."You seem to forget that your not the only one who possesses the power of the dragon."

"But she isn't alone."Zi-O then charges at the other two.

Darcy and Stormy fly towards him while Bloom and Icy fought, Darcy and Stormy tried to hit them with they're spells but he avoid each one and then starts to punch them while his attacks got stronger, he then punches Darcy away sending her flying.

"Oh your going to regret it."she then goes towards him but then katakana hits her back and they formed the Saikyo Girade then he grabs it.

He then starts to slash at her while she was backing away."get him."

The monster go towards him and he changes a mode.

**RIDER!**

He then slashes at them.

**RIDER GIRI!**

He then slashes all of the ones in front of them making them explode.

"Wow with one hit."Sky said from his Time Mazine.

"Reiji is so awesome."Stella said.

He then charges another slash and slashes at Stormy and she dodges it."ha miss me."

"I wasn't aiming at you."Zi-O said confusing her.

She then turns around and sees a pink rift."What is that?"

"A rift through time, I now control time so I can use it to bring help."Zi-O said and then that help came and they were shocked, it was all of Zi-O, Geiz, Woz, Zonjis, Zamonas and Barlckxs with a lot of them wearing different armors that Reiji used in the past."these are past versions of me, I can call all of them to fight you."

"No way."Darcy said.

"Charge."Zi-O said.

"Alright."the copies said and they attacked the monsters pushing them back.

"This can't be."Icy said looking at the battle, they were winning and now they're losing.

"It can, now it's time that you learn your lesson."Bloom then shoots fire at Icy who fires ice but she overpowered her sending Icy away.

Stormy then prepares attack and Zi-O gold ridewatch glowed."I have seen your future."the clock hands on the helmet rotates and he then saw her shot multiple lightning bolts and then charging at him.

She then does it but then he swings his blade around catching them making Stormy shocked and he then sends it back at her.

He then looks at Darcy and sees the future again, he then see her making a blast from her hand to blast him, then he raises his sword and sends a energy slash and he hits her hand stopping the attack.

"How does he do that?"Darcy said.

"I can see the future."Zi-O said shocking her."no matter what you do I will see what you will do."

He then flips the switch on the sword.

**ZI-O SAIKYOU!**

They then ran but Zi-O sends a chain of rainbow energy clocks at them sending them flying away.

**HAOU GIRI!**

Bloom hits Icy away and then she saw the other two Trix crash into her.

"What are you doing?"Icy said.

"Sorry, but he's way too strong."Stormy said.

"Nothing is stronger than the dragon."They then charge at Zi-O together."let's finish him."they then charge up making three dragons with they're elements.

Zi-O then summons his other weapon.

**ZIKAN GIRADE! KEN!**

He then takes off the face of the Saikyo Girade and puts it on the Zikan Girade.

**SAIKYOU FINISH TIME!**

Zi-O then combines both swords together making a great sword, the blade then was covered in yellow energy, he raises his sword up and it then extended the energy blade with letters of Saikyo in katakana on the blade.

"Wow."Bloom said and everyone was amazed.

"Reiji is truly something."Faragonda said.

The Trix then send the dragons at him.

**KING! GIRI GIRI SLASH!**

He then brings it down cutting the dragons in half and the Trix got in the way as well."No!"then they crashed to the ground.

Zi-O then stands proudly and his copies got sent back to they're timelines after the army was gone.

Reiji transforms back and goes up to his friends and they smiled.

"Reiji that was amazing."Flora said.

"Thanks."Reiji smiled.

"But how did you get that form?"Tecna asked.

"Well let's say I had to face my own past and accepted it."Reiji said.

"Say I saw you and Bloom hold hands."Stella said making them blush.

"Oh well you see."Bloom got nervous.

"You fell for each other."Mirta said.

"Okay, yes, I'm sorry."Bloom said.

"Well you shouldn't since we all like him so we come up with a idea."Stella said with a smile.

"What is it?"Reiji asked and then they hugged him.

"We'll share."Stella said and that made his jaw drop.

"Excellent, my lord's future is even better with so many lovers."Mirai said.

"Hey."Reiji said.

"Well isn't this cute."Everyone then looked ahead and saw the cloaked guy."looks like you got a bit love before your demise."

"Who are you?"Griffin said while they look at him.

"Wait."Decade knows who he is.

"I will not tell who I am but I will show you what I am."He then transforms.

**ZI-O!**

He then transformed into Another Zi-O shocking them.

"But that looks like a monster version of Reiji's form."Bloom said.

"I am Another Zi-O, now I would like to fight you but I have some business to do so I'll let him do it."he then snaps his fingers and a dark portal opened it.

From it came Skullgreymon roaring.

"What kind of beast is that?!"Faragonda said.

"Meet Skullgreymon, he'll be the one to destroy you while I'll take my leave."he then vanishes.

The Specialist charge at it but Skullgreymon knocks them away and then shoots the missile on it's back destroying the barrier.

"I need to stop it."Reiji said.

"Well the Time Mazine won't help against it."Decade said.

"Then what are we going to do?"Tecna said.

"Don't worry, I got this for the riders in case something like this happens."He then takes out the diendriver and puts a card inside it.

**GUNDAM RIDE: ZI-O!**

He then shoots it up and it then made a made a portal, from there came a Gundam that lands on the floor, the base of it looked like the GAT-X105E+AQME-X09S Strike Noir Gundam but with the looking like Zi-O and the horns like were purple like the visor, the chest was like Zi-O along with the shoulder pads being the same color and it even has a Ziku Driver on it's waist.

"Wow, is this for me."Reiji said.

"Wow, what an amazing machine."Tecna was stunned.

"Yes, now go inside of it in your rider form and take it down."Decade said.

"Right."Reiji takes out both ridewatch and driver.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Reiji then pressed the watches button.

**ZI-O!**

he puts it on the driver and said."Henshin."then rotates the driver.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

After he transformed and jump towards the gundam and it opened to let him in, he then was inside the cockpit which is like the burning gundam and he then strikes his pose making the gundam do the same.

"I can't take more of this." Griselda goes inside with a headache while Faragonda chuckles.

"Go get him Reiji."the girls said and he charges at Skullgreymon.

He then punched Skullgreymon away and then takes out the shorty rifles, he then flies up while shooting at Skullgreymon who was roaring, Skullgreymon then shoots the missile and Zi-O takes out both swords and he cuts it in half making it fly to the air in two pieces and they explode.

"This is so cool."Zi-O then charges at it and then starts to slash at it with both swords making it screech, he then flies to the air and sends one of it's blade through Skullgreymon and he sends a grappling hook to grab it and he brings it up, he then used his other sword to cut it's arms off and they vanished into small pieces.

"Now to finish it off."he then kicks it to the ground and pressed the ridewatch's button.

**FINISH TIME!**

He then rotates it.

**TIME BREAK!**

Then the Gundam flies up and performs the rider kick with the katakana flying around Skullgreymon and he goes towards him, he then hits it and made it explode.

He then lands on the ground and he then looks back at Alfea who were cherring for him, he got happy to be able to save them.

After the battle the Trix were sent to a place to reform they're evil ways but he knows that would never happen, Decade and his friends left and Medea was able to teach some of her magic to Mirta before leaving but they would see him again, while Reiji was happy to be with the girls that he loves, he didn't expect to just be a harem for him but he didn't mind it was they're choice so he was okay with it but the only trouble he has is with Another Zi-O walking around he would have to be prepared for the next time he comes.

**Note:Zi-O II appeared along with the Gundam, that dark Reiji was not a mirror Reiji like what you thought it's actually a Shadow from the persona world which is a rider world from my stories, Another Zi-O has been revealed and he will fight Reiji later but for now they won, nwo to answer the reviews:"Bobby Jenkins no, I wasn't going to use a joke video for serious moment, also be patient when I get to them I'll update them but I won't rush the stories, also Rwby Chibi won't be it's own series but omakes."**


	25. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

**(Insert Over "Quartzer" here.)**

It then starts with a portal through time with a time mazine flying through it and then it showed the exit which has Alfea t the other side.

**(Oh, yeah. Ohh...)**

A shadow of Zi-O appears

**Catch it in an instant! Are you ready?**

**(Are you lazy?)**

Reiji walks around Alfea with the place spinning around.

**That's where the new history is! Feel it! Feel it!**

**(Crazy baby!)**

**Use your bonds of light to accelerate**

**Just keep at it! Shout it out! Shout it out!**

**Let's keep going in the present**

He then looks to see the Winx and Mirta waving at him and he smiled, Mirai was shown holding his book with multiple ridewatches around him, then Mirta was holding her ridewatch.

**There will be confusing days,**

**but knock on the door to tomorrow**

**Just plunge into**

**what's ahead of you!**

**Believe yourself!**

The Trix appeared in a dark place grinning but then it changed to a city on fire with Another Zi-O appearing and he looks in front of him with his eyes glowing.

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Let's slip through the torrents of time together**

**You, Over "Quartzer"**

**Let's cross over to the future**

Reiji then transforms into Zi-O and rides on his bike with many ridewatches around him and they became they're riders doing they're rider kicks, then Zi-O jumps off his bike getting in his Time Mazine in battle mode.

**Lies can not fool the will of the past**

**Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**That dazzling world...**

**Enchant me**

Zi-O was then fighting against Another Zi-O and then he became Zi-O II clashing swords with him while they stare at each others face.

**Fate begins to ask you Are you breaker?**

**(Are you brighter?)**

**Suspicious of why there's no time Beat it! Beat it!**

**(Drivin' baby!)**

**You're getting complacent with solitude**

**Now's the time to Shoot it out! Shoot it out!**

**Let your wishes fly!**

Bloom and Reiji stood next to each other near ruins of Domino holding hands and then it changed to Domino fixed and back to it's glory with Geiz Majesty looking over the city.

**There's not just one answer, hear it clearly**

**Find the beat ringing out in the night and**

**Believe yourself!**

Reiji was then seen with Stella while they walked together holding hands and then someone was wearing a white outfit with blonde hair smiling from behind.

**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**

**We'll push through the skies of time, together**

**You, Over "Quartzer"!**

**Signaling the coming dawn!**

Reiji then charges foward through a battle field while multiple monsters appear, he then fights one as Zi-O, then it became Geiz, then Woz, Zonjils, Zamonas and Barlckxs using they're weapons against them.

**Who or what is it you dream for?**

**Leading to the Nexus Future**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"!**

**A new world is coming...picture it!**

Zi-O then sees Tsukuyomi and Mirai in his rider form helping him out against all the monsters while Illya watches them from affar with Berserker next to her.

**Even if you're far away, we'll meet again for sure**

**The pain piled up**

**Engraved vows and (Stars chasing marvels)**

**On an endless journey!**

Reiji was then sitting at the fountain at Alfea and then sees the girls sitting next to him making him smile, then at red fountain the guys were hanging around with they're girls.

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**Let's slip through the torrents of time together**

**You, Over "Quartzer"**

**Let's cross over to the future**

Zi-O was then charging towards Another Zi-O who was now transforming into different another riders while he changes into different armors to match him, then he backs away and sees him changing and from behind Zi-O a purple spirit was watching him.

**Lies can not fool the will of the past**

**Feel it in your bones! The Nexus Future**

**Now, Over "Quartzer"**

**That dazzling world...**

**Enchant me**

Zi-O stands on a dark area with a different version fo him behind him with his back turned, he was wearing golden armor and he turns around to show his red visor.

**(Now, Over "Quartzer")**

**Dash as fast as possible until the last second**

**(Over "Quartzer")**

**Go beyond all obstacles**

**Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord...**

**Yes, my lord... Yes, my lord...**

**You're my king**

Then many of the people he met appear from Alfea, Red fountain and Cloud Tower, then Zi-O runs foward with his sword and the girls and Mirai were with him transformed and they saw many shadows of villains waiting on the other side so they kept going, then it ends with all the rider symbols appearing from Kuuga to Zi-O and the title appeared.


	26. Chapter 25 Transylvania party

**Chapter 25 Transylvania party**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Reiji was with the girls at Earth, it was Halloween so Bloom came to show them the holiday and he had Illya and Mirta with them.

"So this Halloween is a holiday where you celebrate scary stuff."Flora said.

"Yeah, many stories are made from Halloween and kids even go in costume."Bloom said.

"Well I think it's kinda creepy."Stella said.

"Hey don't worry most of those stories are fake."Reiji said.

"Hey."they then saw the guys going up to them and Sky said:"good to see your here."

"Why are you guys here?"Reiji asked.

"The girls wanted to show us this thing on Earth."Riven said.

"I see, well hope you don't get too scared."Musa said and that made the girls and Reiji chuckle.

"Hey."Riven said.

"Well you seem to be having fun."they saw Riku going up to them.

"Hey it's Riku."Brandon said.

Riku looks at Illya and has a flashback of a older woman that looked like her.

"So what made you come back?"Reiji asked.

"Well I was thinking you should check on a world with me."Riku said surprising them.

"What me."Reiji said.

"But we were going to spend time with him."Stella said.

"Don't worry I'll make it fast so that I can come back."Reiji said."also why do you need me I thought you would do it?"

"One of my wives wants to see that world to meet a friend of hers."Riku said.

"Okay, so where are we going?"Reiji asked.

The duo were now in a new world at night with a dark forest, in front of them is a hotel.

"Hotel Transylvania!"Reiji was surprised.

"Yes that's what it's called, it's a hotel where monsters go to hide from the humans."Riku said.

"So where is this wife of yours?"Reiji asked.

"Riku,"they then turned around to see Charlie there waving at him.

"Charlie."Riku smiles and she goes hug him, he then saw Vaggie behind her."good to see you too Vaggie."

"Yeah."Vaggie smiled and she saw Reiji."so he's the guy?"

"Yes, while you and Charlie go inside me and Reiji will go around the hotel to check for any trouble."Riku said.

"Alright."Charlie got excited."let's go Vaggie."Charlie then drags her with while Riku chuckles.

"Well I'll be on one side while you'll be on the other one."Riku said and he goes away.

"Hey."Reiji said."well better start being sneaky now."he then goes to the other side.

He walks around the forest and he hears on the other side at the entrance many monsters start to come."man this place is creepy, but it's not like I'm afraid of monsters like vampires and werewolfs."

**PO PO PO!**

Reiji stops with fear, he then starts to shake and turns around to see a woman walk by him and she was eight feet tall, wearing a summer dress and hat with long black hair, she then looks at him with a smile.

Reiji screams and said:"Hachishaku-Sama!"he then runs away.

At the hotel everyone was having a good time and Dracula was at the stairs."Welcome to Hotel Transylvania."

He walks around and his old friends, Frank, Wayne, Invisible man and Murray arrived, Mavis then walks up to him and said."dad."

"Oh hey Mavis, how is it going."Dracula said.

"It's fine, just wish something would happen."Mavis said.

"Mavis!"they heard a voice and they look at the door to see Charlie waving."I'm here."

Dracula was surprised and said:"Charlie."

Mavis then smiled."Charlie!"she then runs towards her and she runs too.

They then meet in the middle and hugged each other."I'm so happy you came back."

"Wow Charlie's back."Frank said.

"Yeah that will make Mavis happier after that seeing the humans."Wayne said.

"Oh yes I don't mind Charlie being here, I just hope they don't go with that they did back in the past."Dracula said.

"I'm so happy you can come for my birthday."Mavis said.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything."Charlie said and she waves at Drac's group."Hi Uncle Dracula, Frank, Murray, Griffin and Wayne."

"Hi."they said.

"Mavis then saw Vaggie."hey Mavis."

"Vaggie."Mavis then hugs her too."come on we have to talk more."she then takes them with her.

After that the guys went on they're own and Dracula was in the lobby, then he sees someone come to the entrance and saw Reiji go through the door scared, he then gets shocked and said:"a human."he then flies pushing Reiji to the spinning door and they were spinnng around."Who are you? And how did you find this place?"

"The name is Reiji and I was just walking around."Reiji said.

"How many of you are there?"Dracula said.

"Just me, look I just went to hide in here."Reiji said.

"What have I done?"Dracula was worried."This is all my fault. You have to leave."he then drags him outside but then hides back to see other guests.

"Excuse me, one of your piranhas in the lake is very rude, he ate my sister-in-law."a small monster woman said.

"Be right with you."Dracula then goes inside and goes through many of the guests and goes to a closet.

"A closet, real good choice you have there."Reiji sits down on a box.

"Quiet, you fool."Dracula then goes to search him."What weapons are you keeping?"

"Hey."Reiji said and he takes out Geiz watch.

"What's this a torture device? A secret mind controller?"Dracula then presses the button.

**GEIZ!**

He then screams and drops it making Reiji to catch it."don't touch my stuff."

"You need to go, no human has ever entered this castle annd if someone should see you, the safety of the hotel, the sanctuary, no one would ever come again and Mavis, if she saw you, she would know that I lied."Dracula said.

"Okay I get it but I didn't come here because I wanted."Reiji said.

"What?"Dracula said.

"I was chased here."Reiji said.

"Chased by who, one of the guests?"Dracula asked.

"No, Hachishaku-Sama."Reiji then shakes a bit.

"Who?"Dracula said.

"She's a evil demonic spirit that chases after children that she likes."Reiji said.

"Wait what?!"Dracula got surprised."for what reason?"

"To kill them."Reiji said making him gasp."she doesn't care if your human or a monster if she goes after you you're dead, a friend of mine when I was a kid got liked by her and he was gone the next day."

"What does she look like?"Dracula asked.

"She takes different shapes one is that of a old woman and the one that I saw her is that of a young woman wearing a white summer dress and hat with long black bair but the thing that makes her known is her height since she's eight feet tall and always says Po, po, po in a deep male voice, how is she even here she was supposed to stay in Japan."Reiji was shaking while holding his head.

"Get a grip."Dracula slaps him."I will see where she is, we can't have this woman going around killing humans that will set the monsters back, but I need you to go."

"How with a costume?"Reiji said.

"Costume."Dracula then got an idea.

"Hey wait."Reiji said but then rustling was heard and the door opened to reveal Reiji wearing white make up and red contacts like a ghoul wearing black clothes."I look like a ghoul."

"Yes this one will do."Dracula then drags him."everything is normal."he then puts on a smile and they heard towards the door.

Then small guy called Quasimodo comes down in a rope."Bonjour, Dracula!"that made Dracula hide Reiji behind him.

"Not right now, Quasimodo."Dracula said and the mouse goes on top of him.

It starts to squeak to Quasi."What? Don't be absurd, it's not a human, but Monsieur Dracula."

"How ridiculous. It's me."Dracula said.

Then a gargoyle buttler came with a dish."I have peprered a lovely dish of Deviled lizard fingers."

"Deviled lizard fingers?! I asked for spleens-in-blankets."Dracula said.

Quasi then starts to throw them at the gargoyle."You ugly fool! I told you! He doesn't like the lizard fingers."

Reiji sneaks away a bit and goes inside a door."okay maybe I'll wait here."then a window behind opened.

**PO!**

He then looks back to see Hachishaku-Sama and she was going towards him, Reiji screams and he then jumps back going outside and closes the door.

He then runs to the other side and knocks a skelleton."hey!"

"I'm sorry."Reiji said and he then bumps into Mavis making them fall to the ground while Charlie and Vaggie gasp.

"Oh no."Vaggie said.

Reiji and Mavis look at each other and they zinged making Reiji shakes his head.

Dracula then goes in front of her with his arms stretched out with his cape blocking Reiji."Mavis, honey, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I think so. That was weird..."Mavis said while Charlie and Vaggie helped her up.

"My head."Reiji gets up too.

"Um, who is that?"Mavis asked.

"Who is what? Oh! Oh, that? That is a nobody."Dracula said.

"Seriously, Dad?"Mavis said.

"Dad?!"Reiji peeks over.

"Yeah, I know. Dracula's daughter. Everybody freaks out at first."Mavis said.

"Okay, we gotta go."Dracula then takes Reiji with him.

They were now in a empty room and Dracula said:"why didn't you stay still."

"I tried to go hide in a room while everyone would just go away like in they're own rooms but they she found you."Dracula was surprised."she's here."

"Yes."Reiji said.

"Just great now I have to find some crazy woman while dealing with you."Dracula said.

"So Dracula like the whole Bleh, bleh-bleh."Reiji said.

"I've never said that in my life. "Bleh, bleh-bleh."Dracula said."I don't know where that comes from."

"Well okay look I know you don't want me here but I can't exactly leave now."Reiji said.

"Look you cannot stay here."Dracula then opens a window and Mavis flies in.

"Hi."Mavis said.

"Mavey! What are you doing, my sweet little blood orange? Our friend was just leaving."Dracula said.

Then Charlie and Vaggie went through the door and Reiji gives them a signal not to say naything and they nodded.

"Yeah, he was flying me out the window."Reiji said.

"This guy, he's so funny."Dracula laughs a bit.

"Who is this guy?"Mavis asked

"Well you see, it's your birthday, and you know I want you to have the bestest, specialest party of your life, so I needed some help."Dracula said surprising them.

"You needed help?"Vaggie said.

"Well, look, I am very good, but I thought it would be even more bestest, specialest if someone closer to your age helped plan the party."Dracula said.

"You're my age?"Mavis asked.

"Yeah and how old are you?"Reiji asked.

"118."Mavis said surprising him.

"Well yeah."Reiji said.

"Really?"Mavis said and he nodded.

"You see, everything is very, very normal, I'm throwing a party, and he's helping."Dracula said.

Then a suit of armor came."Sir, there's an emergency."

"Not now, can't you see we're in the middle of something very normal here?"Dracula said.

"Wait, there's an emergency in your precious hotel, and you're not running to fix it?"Mavis said.

"Yeah is it because of him?"Charlie points at Reiji.

"No, it's not because of him."Dracula said.

"Good. Then go check on the emergency, and we will keep him company."Mavis said.

"No! Anything but that! I mean, he needs time to plan so he needs to come."Dracula then takes Reiji with him.

"Well that was weird."Mavis said."say Charlie how is your Hotel going?"

"It's going great."Charlie said.

Mavis then noticed the ring on her hand."hey your married."

"Oh yeah, we couldn't invite you since your dad is pretty overprotective."Charlie said.

"Yeah I can understand that, so who was it, was it Vaggie?"Mavis said.

They got nervous and smiled."yeah."

Mavis then saw the look and said:"okay so it was someone else?"

Dracula and Reiji were at a underground tunnels that was made for in case humans invaded and they passed through some parts that were the wrong ones.

"Okay this one is the right one."Dracula said and he opens it to reveal Frankenstein, Murray and Wayne beating up three zombies.

"Drac."Frank said and Dracula goes foward.

"Yes, Frankie?"Dracula said.

"Hey, buddy, what you been doing?"Frank asked.

"Never mind that. What you been doing?"Frank asked.

"We wanted to practice our big number for Mavis' party, and then these losers wouldn't get off the bandstand."Wayne said.

"Okay. Put down Zombie Mozart, Bach and Beethoven this instant."Dracula said and they dropped them."Did you get to rehearse at all, Zombie Beethoven?"but he shakes his head.

"Listen, Drac, we wanted to play something, like old times. We even thought maybe you'd sing with us."Wayne said.

"Come on, fellas. You know that I haven't sung in public since Martha."Dracula said.

"Yeah, but we just thought how much, you know, Mavis would love it."Frank said.

"I said no!"He then roars at them."Don't ask me again! Okay. Now, let's hug the zombies. Let's all make up."

Mavis then appears next to Reiji surprising him."Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were planning."

"I never caught your name."Reiji said.

"My name's Mavis."Mavis smiles.

"Mavis? That's a pretty neat name."Reiji said.

"Yeah, my mom picked it. So, are you going to tell me your name?"Mavis asked.

"Reiji."he said.

"Reiji."Mavis said his name.

Then a spider came down."Hey, Mavis!"that made Reiji jump back landing in the middle of the room.

Frank goes up to him and asked."Who is that?"Draculs goes in front of him.

"Act like a normal monster."Dracula said to him.

"Hey."Reiji waves at him."

"So who is he?"Wayne asked.

"I'm the party planner."Reiji said.

Mavis then comes with Charlie and Vaggie."yeah."

"Yes I needed some help form this young man."Dracula said.

"Wait you needed help."Murray said.

"Captain control freak."Wayne said.

"Yes."they then saw guy that looks like Riku but he resembles demon like that of Charlie.

"Wait Riku."Reiji said and he then whispers to him.

"This is a disguise, I was able to use thanks to Medea to hide."Riku said."Yes and I'm his assistant and I came to bring one of the show for today."

"And you are?"Dracula asked.

"He's Charlie's husband."Mavis said shocking them.

"Wait she got married."Frank said.

"And we weren't invited."Murray said.

"Sorry."Charlie then gives them a nervous smile.

"So who did you picked?"Wayne asked then blue smoke and then came a blue genie.

"Here's the party."He then said."the Genie of the lamp."(Will smith version.)

"Wow a Genie."Murray said.

"That's right, you see my friend here."he puts a hand on Riku's shoulder."met one of my masters so how about we start the party."he then shoots magic at Reiji making him play the drums.

**(Insert A friend like me Will smith here.)**

**Here I go**

**Uh, ooh, woo!**

**Back up! Uh-oh! Watch out! Uh**

**You done wound me up!**

**'Bout to show you what I'm workin' with, uh**

**Well, Ali Baba, he had them forty thieves**

**Scheherazade had a thousand tales**

**But, master, you're in luck because up your sleeves**

**You got a brand of magic never fails**

**You got some power in your corner now**

**Heavy ammunition in your camp**

**You got some punch (pizazz, yahoo) and how?**

**All you gotta do is rub that lamp**

**And then I'll say**

**Mister, man, what's your name?**

**Whatever, what will your pleasure be?**

**Let me take your order, I'll jot it down**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**Life is your restaurant**

**And I'm your maitre D**

**Come, whisper to me whatever it is you want**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**We pride ourselves on service**

**You the boss, the king, the shah!**

**Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish**

**How about a little more baklava?**

**Have some of column A**

**Try all of column B**

**I'm in the mood to help you, dude**

**You ain't never had a friend like me**

**Oh! Uh!**

**This the big part, watch out!**

**This the big part, oh!**

**Can your friends do this?**

**Can your friends do that?**

**Can your friends pull this**

**Out they little hat?**

**Can your friends go-**

**I'm the genie of the lamp**

**I can sing, rap, dance, if you give me a chance, oh!**

**Don't sit there buggy-eyed**

**I'm here to answer all your midday prayers**

**You got me bona fide, certified**

**You got a genie for your charge d'affaires**

**I got a powerful urge to help you out**

**So what's your wish? I really wanna know**

**You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt**

**All you gotta do is rub like so**

**Mister, Kazuma, yes!**

**One wish or two or three**

**Well, I'm on the job, you big nabob**

**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend, you ain't**

**Never had a friend, never had a friend**

**You ain't never (never!)**

**Had a (had a)**

**Friend (friend)**

**Like (like)**

**Me!**

**You ain't never had a friend like me!**

They then all cheered.

"That was so awesome."Mavis said.

"I think our new friends will make this the best party ever."Frank said.

Dracula the narros his eyes.

The party was boring for a bit until Genie makes it more fun and that made them happy again.

Later Dracula drags Reiji outside and said:"there now get out before they find you."

"Oh really whe, she is here."Reiji said.

**PO, PO!**

They got surprised and Hachishaku-Sama charges to Reiji making him screan and he jumps to the side while Dracula uses his magic to push her back but she still stood up.

"Oh no."Dracula then gets hit back.

Reiji had his Ziku Driver ready and he was shaking."I will not allow you to harm him."he then sees a blue fire come out and he grabs it making the bibill watch.

**BIBILL!**

He then inserts it along with Geiz."henshin."he then spins it around.

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN RIDER GEIZ! BIBILL TIME!**

He transforms into Geiz and the armor appears in front of him while he turns blue, then it attaches to him.

**BIBILL! BI-BI-LL!**

Dracula got surprised."what?!"

"Bibill."Geiz said scared and he sees her going towards him.

**BIBILL!**

He then puts his hands up and leans back while she swipes at him, he then kicks her back."stay away."she then charges at him.

**BIBILL!**

He then jumps to the sides and she misses.

He then gets up and charges at her but then a plastic bag hits him."what was that?"he then starts to spin around with his arms going crazy.

**GEIZ!**

He then hits her back."I need to finish this."he then presses both buttons.

**FINISH TIME! BIBILL!**

Dracula smirks and said:"boo!"scaring him.

**BIBILL!**

He then jumps foward with him rotating the driver.

**BIBI- TIME BURST!**

He gets covered in blue spirit aura while two eyes appeared next to him and he hits her away making her explode.

He then falls to his knees and said:"where did she go?"

"No time."Dracula then drags him back inside.

They were now in a room with Geiz back to normal and Reiji sees a painting of a woman."wait who is that?"

Dracula sighs and said:"she is my wife."he then pulls down the cover to reveal himself.

Then he told him how the humans destroyed his home and took her away from him, Reiji was shocked to hear what happened to him.

"I'm sorry, Drac if it will make you happy I will leave this place."Reiji said.

Dracula looks at him and smiled."you know your not that bad, you can stay until the party ends."

"Well thanks."Reiji smiled.

At the party they were all now dancing with Genie playing the guitar, Charlie and Vaggie were with Riku and Reiji was alone hanging out, then he saw Mavis go up to him."hey."

"Hey."Reiji said.

"Say how about we dance."Mavis said.

"Well ok."Reiji said and she drags him to the middle of the room.

"So why did my dad drag you away after the pool party?"Mavis said.

"Oh nothing, he just wanted to protect you."Reiji said.

"Oh come on, I can make my own choices for some time, you know Charlie told me how humans are not that bad."Mavis said.

"Well yeah, you just have to give them a chance and maybe it won't be bad being friends together."Reiji said.

"Yeah, also heres someting for you."Mavis then kisses him surprising Reiji.

Dracula saw that and got angry, he flies into the air and said:"How could you?! After I shared my pain with you?!"

"No wait!"Reiji said.

"Dad that was just a kiss."Mavis said.

"No, you're not allowed to kiss!"Dracula said.

"Dad, I'm allowed to do things. I'm not 83 anymore. I'm allowed to like people or go see the world again."Mavis said surprising him.

"What?! You saw it! You-you said you didn't like it!"Dracula said.

"Maybe I want to give the village another chance. I need to learn, you know, how to roll with it like Reiji does."Mavis said.

"No, no, you can't go to the village again!"Dracula said.

"Maybe you can make them see that we can be friends."Mavis said.

"You can't because it doesn't exist."Dracula yelled surprising them.

"What do you mean... "doesn't exist"?Mavis said.

"It's fake, I made it up."Dracula said."Please, if you really went out there and something happened to you, I... I just couldn't live with myself!"

"But you could live with this? Lying to me? Tricking me? Keeping me here forever when you knew my dream was to go?"Mavis said.

"Liar."then Quasi came."you let a human in."that shocks everyone."him."he points at Reiji.

"What ar eyou talking about Reij isn't a human."Mavis said.

"Oh really."Quasi then dumps water in his face making the make up run out and that shocks them."There now I will get rid of him."he then charges at Reiji but then a cape wraps around him and slams him to the ground.

Reiji then sees Mirai appear surprising them."Mirai!"

"It seems it's time to go my lord."Mirai said.

Reiji looks down."yeah."he then walks away while looking at them."

"Don't hurt me."Murray said.

"How did you know?"Dracula questions Quasi.

"That woman told me."Quasi said.

"Woman, what woman?!"Dracula said but then arms came bellow Quasi and dragged him down shocking them.

Then Hachishaku-Sama came up and takes Mavis and Winnie with her.

"Winnie!"Wayne said.

Reiji looks back and got surprised to see her.

"What is she a human?"one of the monsters said.

"No she's a evil spirit."Dracula said.

She then holds them and said:"now they're all for me."

"Dad! Reiji!"Mavis said.

"Mavis."Charlie said.

Then Hachishaku-Sama gets shot in the back and looks back to see Reiji with his weapon in gun mode.

"No more, I will not allow you to harm others."Reiji said.

"Well said Reiji."he then sees Bloom and the others come down in they're fairy forms.

"Wait faries!"The monsters got surprised.

"You came."Reiji said.

"That's right."Knut came in."everyone humans aren't that bad, in fact Reiji is one of the nicest ones I met."the monsters got surprised."it's her that's dangerous."

"Yes and I will protect who I care for."Reiji then puts the Ziku driver.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Reiji takes out his watch.

**ZI-O!**

He then inserts it and said:"henshin."

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

He then transforms into Zi-O surprising them while Riku smiles.

"Reiji."Mavis said.

**KEN!**

He then charges at her and slashes at her making Hachishaku-Sama scream, then the girls blow her away with they're powers making her crash outside, Zi-O goes outside and she gets up she slashes at him with her arms and he blocks them with her sword and jumps over her, he then takes out a new watch.

**KIVA!**

He then inserts it and rotates the driver.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME!**

A Gold bat comes down and attaches to Zi-O forming the armor.

**WAKE UP! KIVA!**

Everyone got stunned and Dracula said."he looks like a vampire."

"Rejoice! The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O Kivaarmor! This is the moment that he uses the inheritance of another Rider's power!"Mirai said.

Zi-O goes into Kiva's stance and charges at her, he then starts to kick her pushing Hachishaku-Sama back and he then punches her down, he then goes on top and punches at her face multiple times."no more, I will not be scared of you."She then pushes him off and he then presses both watches.

**FINISH TIME! KIVA!**

He then rotates the driver.

**WAKE UP TIME BREAK!**

He then lifts his leg up while the katakana goes around him and makes the same leg as Kiva, he then jumps up and performs a version of the darkness moon break on Hachishaku-Sama and she explodes with a darkness coming out of her.

"Reiji."Bloom and the girls go around him."are you okay?"

"Yeah, just needed to face my fear."Zi-O said.

"Reiji."he looks back to see Mavis."so you had a girlfriend?"

"Well yeah, I didn't want to hurt you."Zi-O said.

"But why so many girls?"Dracula asked.

"He has a harem."Charlie said.

"Oh."Dracula got surprised.

"Well can I be in it?"Mavis asked surprising them.

"Well."Stella said.

"Maybe."Musa said.

"Thanks."she then hugs them."we'll be great friends even."

Dracula then roars but he then looks at everyone glaring at him."sorry, just need to get used to it."

"I think Reiji's a nice guy."Frank said.

"Yeah he even saved Winnie."Wayne said.

"Well good."Riku turns back to normal surprising them."I needed my own good looks back."then his girls hugged him.

"Say how about we celebrate Halloween here."Bloom said.

"Yeah."They said.

"Well a super mega Halloween party coming up."Genie said and he then does it.

They were a the pool with Tecna doing the music and the fairies and the guys from red fountain joined in making the monsters see that humans aren't that bad, Mavis joined with the Winx at a table.

"You know Mavis despite the dark look it's looks good on you."Stella said.

"Thanks, it's so good to be with others my age."Mavis said.

"We should go out more, even at night."Musa said.

"Yeah, I can even show you the many plants were we come from."Flora said making her excited.

Reiji was now in the dance floor dancing then each of the girls joined him and they were happy even Mavis who has found her zing.

**Note:Heres the Special Halloween chapter for Zi-O, now it's still on hold it's just since were in October I decided to give all the riders one with Decade's later since it's something special, Mavis is appart of the harem and I used Hachishaku-Sama since she's one that Reiji was scared as a kid.**


	27. Chapter 26 The Shadow Phoenix

**Chapter 26 The Shadow Phoenix**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Last time Reiji, the Winx along with the forces of light have been able to defeat the the Trix along with the army of darkness, then they had another enemy in the form of Another Zi-O that sent a monster to attack while they were weak, but thanks to Decade giving Reiji his gundam he was able to defeat the monster.

Reiji was at Alfea hanging around with Illya since she wanted to spend time with him.

"Okay Illya I know your excited too."Reiji said.

"Reiji."they saw Bloom at the entrance.

"Bloom!"Illya then runs towards her and gibes her a hug.

"I miss you too Illya."Bloom said."Can you believe it, all of Alfea is getting ready for the party."Kiko nodded making Illya hold him.

"Say where are the others?"Reiji asked.

"Well Tecna over there."Bloom said points to the side to see her typing on a device."and Musa over there playing."he looks to see her playing on a saxophone.

"They seem to be all excited."Reiji said and he saw Mirta sitting with a group fo girls."and theres Mirta, hey wheres Mirai?"

"Right here my lord."he then appeas behind him.

"Where were you, you vanished for a while."Reiji said.

"I needed to take care of some errands."Mirai said.

"I wonder wheres Flora."Bloom said.

"Why don't you go see inside, maybe Stella is in her room preparing a special dress."Reiji said.

"For you that is most likely."Bloom then goes to the school.

Illya then runs to Tecna and she looks at her."oh hey Illya."

"Need any help?"she gave her a big smile.

"Well."Tecna said and she thinks about it.

Reiji goes to see Mirta and she saw him."oh hey Reiji."

"Hey."he gives her a smile.

"It's no fair Mirta, you got the most good looking guy here."one of the girls said making her blush.

"Come on don't be like that:"Reiji said.

"But can we be with you."they said making Mirta drag Reiji away.

"The nerve of them."Mirta said.

"Calm down, why don't you go help Illya."Reiji said and she nodded.

She then goes to help her while he goes around Alfea, it's been a long time since he came here and he's been at home here, the only problem outside of fighting evil would be the fact he's a guy the same age as the girls here and they all love him.

"Still can't believe I have a harem."Reiji said since all the girls he loved decided to share him.

"My lord."he sees Mirai going up to him."I have something to show you."

Reiji follows him and they went to his room, he then knees and puts his arms up to reveal a katana that has a black scabbard with the wrappings on the handle being purple with the guard being yellow, he then sees a marking on the handle that shocks him, it's the oda symbol

"Wait."he then takes it and takes out the sword a bit to see the purple lines on it.

"Yes my lord, this blade belonged to your ancestor Nobunaga Oda before his death, I was able to find it."Mirai said.

Reiji was stunned and takes it out, he then puts it up to see it with the light."this sword has seen many battles."

"Yes, many battles has it been used, many blood as been shed because of it, the last thing of your family's past is now with you."Mirai said.

"Thank you Mirai."Reiji then puts the sword on the table."I'll find a place to put it later."

"I will find a good display."Mirai said.

Later it was time for the celebration and Reiji saw the girls wearing special clothes except Bloom wasn't there, he just decided to use the suit he had when he for the dance.

"Hey."Reiji said.

"Reiji, handsome as ever."Stella said.

"So using that suit of yours."Flora said.

"It's the best one I have."Reiji said.

"It's perfect for you."Stella rests on his shoulder.

"Hey come on Stella."Musa said.

"What could be taking Bloom so long?"Flora said.

"I'm sick of waiting already. After all, I'm the one who's supposed to be fashionably late."Stella said.

"There she is."Illya said and she was wearing a white dress.

"Coming."they saw her put on a shoe."Sorry I'm late."

"And not a minute too soon."Stella said.

Kiko then puts a hairband on Bloom.

"Thanks Kiko. How do I look. Is my hair OK?"Bloom said and Reiji gave her a thumbs up.

"Can I say something?"Stella asked.

"Sure. It's the skirt, isn't it? Uh I tried."Bloom said.

Then Stella goes to fix it."Hold still a minute, hon. I'm the fairy of beauty for a reason."

" Listen. Recognize that sound?"Musa said and they heard an engine.

"It's the guys."Reiji said.

Specialists then came and they ha they're girls ridding with them, they got off and Sky helps Lucina out."milady."that made her giggle.

"How about you."Brandon helps out Ibuki.

"Glad you guys could come."Reiji said to them.

"Yeah the girls also wanted to go too."Riven said pointing at Alice.

"It will be fun."Alice said.

Then a ship came and from it came Timmy and Angel."hope were not late."

Bloom then looks back."Looks like they're about ready to start. Let's get going before we miss something."she then holds Illya's hand and they walk back to the courtyard.

Everyone then gathered around with Faragonda going up to them.

"Students, professors, welcome!"Faragonda said and everyone applauds." After our struggle against the Army of Darkness, a lot of work needed to be done to restore our school to its former glory and if we were able to do so, it is largely thanks to the brave efforts of one fairy in particular along with the protector of Alfea. Bloom, Reiji, would you come up here with me on stage please?"

Bloom smiles and takes Reiji's hand.

"Wait hand on a second."Stella said and she takes off the hairband."Oh yeah, that's more natural! Now you're ready to go and bask in the spotlight, girlfriend."

"No way! We're the Winx. We're all in this together. I could never have done it without you guys!"Bloom said.

"She's right, also Illya and Mirta."Reiji said making them smile.

" Do you mean it?"Flora asked.

"That's right."Reiji said.

"We're all going on stage."Bloom said and they went up they're together.

"Shame Riku and the others couldn't come."Musa said.

"He's the traveler of worlds plus it's not the last time we saw him."Reiji said.

Then they were all on stage and Faragonda said:" And now, I declare the Alfea School for Fairies open!"

Everyone claps and cheers. the cloth withers away from one of the fixed towers.

"I hope the whole school year's gonna be like this."Bloom said.

"Me too."Illya said since she was appart of the school as well.

At the afternoon Reiji was around the place and he then sees something on the floor, he picks it up to see a blue stone."wow cool."he then puts it away in his pocket.

"Hey Reiji."he heard Stella calling out to him.

"Coming."Reiji runs up to them.

The girls see Illya making a face and she then said."I can't do it."

"Don't worry Illya, I didn't have a easy time becoming a fairy too."Bloom said.

"I'm sure what she transforms will be cute."Stella said.

"I wanna be cool not cute."she said making them laugh.

"Hey Reiji we gotta head back."Sky said.

"Sure."he then fist bumps him while shaking the others guys hands.

They then left with the girls on the ship.

"Hey Reiji, something is wrong with the trees."Flora said.

Reiji looks at the trees and walks foward, he then sees a girl going up to them, she's a dark-skinned girl with a medium brown complexion and long, curly mahogany brown hair and cerulean eyes and she was crying."hey, are you okay?!"

She then faints making Reiji grab her before she hits the ground.

"Reiji, is she all right?"Musa asked.

Tecna looks at her and sends her ladybug to scan her.

"She's fine. She's just exhausted."Tecna said.

" Come on, wake up. Come on, come on."Bloom said and she was next to her and Reiji moved her hair making small being come out.

"Ugh, what is that?"Stella said and they saw the little pixie sleeping.

"Looks like... a pixie. It is! It's a pixie! But why would she have a pixie? Who is this girl? What could have happened to her?"Bloom said.

"We need to take her inside."Reiji said and they nodded.

"Wait maybe I can help."Illya then takes out a strand of her clothes and then spins it around to make a small eagle construct.

"Wow Illya your getting better."Tecna said making her smile.

The eagle then carries the small pixie away and Mirai saw them."hmm a pixie."he then gets an idea for later.

Also watching them was a woman wearing a red and black dress and has black hair in pigtails, she then smiles looking at Reiji.

**Note:heres the start of season 2 of this story, Reiji and the girls are back again and Illya has been studying magic a bit in Alfea before classes only being able to use her mother's own magic for now.**


	28. Chapter 27 New friend

**Chapter 27 New friend**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

At night Reiji sees the girl the bed and she was moving around while sweating.

"She must be having a nightmare."Reiji said.

"What can we do to help her?"Illya asked.

"All we can do is wait until she wakes up."Reiji said.

"But it's been days,"Illya said then she yawns.

"Okay it's time for you to go to bed."he then picks her up and carries her outside.

He then sees Mirta open the door from the winx room and they saw him.

"Hey Reiji, who is our new guest?"Stella asked.

"She's having a nigthmare."Reiji said.

Illya yawns sand said."so sleepy."

"Here let me take her."Musa said.

"No I'll take her."Stella said.

"But I'm her mother."Mirta said.

"No I'm her mommy."Stella said making Reiji chuckle.

They always try to compete who is Illya's favorite mother which made him have a good laugh.

Next day Reiji was checking the girl again at the infirmary and he sees her more calm, Musa, Flora and Illya were there and Floa helps by using a wet rag.

Flora then sees her starting to wake up.

"Hey, she's waking up."Flora said making them look at her.

"Oh, my!"she then gets up and looks at her hands."Four days. It's been four days? Piff. Where is Piff?"They got confused and she falls back to bed.

"She's nuts. She looks at the palm of her hands to find out which day this is."Musa said.

"Yep. And she got it right, too."they saw Bloom and Stella come in.

"Still that's impressive, but that name Piff."Reiji said.

"Makes sense. Wrinkles show the unstoppable flow of time. Except for me, of course. I wonder what her name is."Stella said.

"Still the same."Reiji said.

"Oh I'll wonderful for you Reiji."Stella then kisses his cheek.

"Well we still don't know her name yet."Reiji said.

"Is she okay?"Bloom asked.

"She went back to sleep right away."Illya said.

"Don't worry."they saw the nurse come in."Your friend is just a little pale around the gills."

Then she wakes up again.

"Look. She's waking up again."Flora said.

She then sits up and said:"Where am I?"

"At Alfea."Reiji said.

"You had a dream. You were looking for Piff!"Flora said.

"You know Piff? Where is she? Tell me. Is she all right? Please tell me."she said.

"Is this her?"Illya points at the sleeping pixie at the table.

She then goes up to her."Piff. Thank goodness. I dreamt about you, baby. But in my dream, you suddenly left me all alone."then her stomach makes a sound.

"Sound like someones hungry."Reiji said.

Then Stella presents her a sandwich."Lunch time! Here we are!"

"Stella, don't shout."Flora said.

Then Piff woke up and starts to cry.

"No, no! Come on! Oh, please, don't cry!"Stella said.

"Peekaboo."Illya went in front of her making her stop.

"Nice Illya."Bloom said.

Then the girl was sitting on the bed eating.

"So this is your school, am I correct?"she said.

"Yes, I'm Reiji."he said.

"I'm Musa."Musa said.

"And I'm Flora."Flora waves at her.

"My name's Bloom."Bloom said.

"I'm Stella."She said.

"And I'm Illya."she waves at her.

"My name is Layla. And I couldn't save the Pixies."Layla said.

"The pixies?"they said.

"How many are there?"Musa asked.

"Uh, a village full."Layla said.

"What?"Reiji said.

"What?"Illya said.

"A village? And you live with them?"Bloom said.

"Well, not exactly, I'm a friend."Layla said.

"Okay, let's her rest and she'll tell us when she feels better."Reiji said.

"Thanks Reiji."She said.

"I'm sure Faragonda will want to hear your story."Bloom said.

"Hey, me, too. This is good gossip."Stella said.

"But... It would be dangerous for you to get involved."Layla said.

"With what we had to deal, danger is something we can deal."Reiji said.

"Yeah, even with Ber-"then Musa and Flora covered Illya's mouth.

"Illya don't say his name, he'll destroy this room."Musa said.

"Yeah."Reiji then holds Layla's."we can help you."

She then blushes and said:"thanks."the others got surprised." It all started a little while back. My family and the Pixies have always been close. Every year, we'd go to their village to visit them. But this time the village was empty. The Pixies were off to the Dark Woods for a nature ceremony, and only Lockette and Blinky made it back with the news that the others had been kidnapped by terrible shadow creatures. The Pixies tried to protect themselves with magic but it didn't work. And so by following the trail of tar the creatures had left behind, we discovered where the Pixies had been taken. The trail led us through dark tunnels until we came upon a huge underground castle. And then we met something with superhuman power, the master of all these evil creatures we'd encountered."

"And? What did it look like?"Bloom asked.

"It was a huge bird, a sort of phoenix, monstrous and evil-looking. And then it transformed itself. I saw it turn into something like a man. An armored knight with ultra-sharp claws."Layla said.

Flora gasped and said:"Oh, no! Did he hurt you?"

"He caught me in no time. Then he drained all my strength away. He took Lockette and Blinky and threw them into magic cells with all the other Pixies from the village."Layla said.

"Are the Pixies still alive?"Flora asked.

"The Pixies... There are only a few left. I was able to free them but then I... I tried to bring them with me but I couldn't. I should never have left them."Layla said and she starts to cry.

Illya then goes up to her and gave her a hug."It's okay."

"We'll help you, Layla. We'll free the Pixies together."Bloom said.

"You can count on us."Reiji said.

He then hears a sound and looks outside a window.

"What's wrong Reiji?"Stella said.

"Trouble."Reiji then sees many Putties from the 2017 movie coming towards the school.

Layla saw them and said:"what are those creatures?"

"Bad ones, from a certain someone."Reiji said.

He then jumps out of the window and lands on the ground.

He then puts his Ziku driver.

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

Then he takes out his watch.

**ZI-O!**

He inserts on the driver."henshin."then he rotates it.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

He transforms into Zi-O surprising Layla and Stella said."pretty cool huh?"

Zi-O charges at them punching and kicking many of the putties and one slashes him away with his claws, then many grabbed him from both sides and he then kicks them back."get back."

He then sees more of them."seriously, did Another Zi-O get you guys on sale."they then tackle him away.

He then rolls around the ground and takes out a ridewatch being Agito."let's try this one."

**AGITO!**

He then inserts it and rotates the driver.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! ARMOR TIME!**

Then armor appears and poses before attaching to Zi-O who poses with it.

**AGITO!**

"Rejoice!"Mirai came from behind a tree."The one to inherit all Rider powers, the time king who will rule over the past and the future! His name is Kamen Rider Zi-O Agitoarmor! This is the moment that he uses the inheritance of another Rider's power!"Mirai said.

"Hey Mirai, where were you?"Musa said.

Zi-O then charges at the putties hitting them back with punches and kicks while he leans back to avoid anothers punch."man these guys are though."he then kicks one back."Who knew movie guys could pack a punch."then he gets kicked away.

He then jumps up to the air pushing both buttons.

**FINISH TIME! AGITO!**

Then he rotates it.

**GROUND TIME BREAK!**

He then sends the katakana around him and it then goes down making a platform in the shape of the Agito symbol for him to land, he then poses with it making his right foot charge up and he then does the rider kick, the putties see him and he then hits them making the entire group explode.

One remained and went after him but then it got shot in the head surprising Zi-O and he then sees the girl with the red dress in the sky, she chuckles before vanishing.

"Who was she?"Zi-O said.

"How did he do that?"Layla asked the girls.

"That's Daddy's super cool armor."Illya said.

"Daddy?"Layla was confused.

"Reiji adopted Illya since she was alone."Musa said.

"Yeah, Reiji is like the kindest and cute guy we knew."Stella said.

Layla looks at Zi-O and smiles at him.

Bloom then looks up to the sky and she sense something wrong.

**Note:Layla met the group and Zi-O used Agito armor, the Putties from the new movie came and they gave Zi-O a hard time, now to answer the reviews:"Astralbrain I'm still deciding, Guest first off he saw her in the halloween special and he noticed she looks like Irisiviel, he doesn't really know that she's Kiritsugu's daughter since all the Homunclus of that family almost look the same so Riku has doubts if she really is Kiritsugu's daughter since he never met her before at that time and that all I'm going to answer about that, Guest-zx no he won't."**


	29. Chapter 28 First Christmas

**Chapter 28 First Christmas**

**I don't own Kamen Rider ZI-O or Winx Club**

Today was a very special day, at Alfea Bloom was packing her bags and she sees Reiji waiting for her.

"Need some help."Reiji said.

"I got it."Bloom said.

"Knock knock."Aisha said and they looked to see them at the door.

"Oh hey you Winx! Come on in."Bloom said.

"Well you're certainly in a good mood, Bloom."Stella said.

"Of course. Because... it's Christmas Eve."Bloom said.

"Wait. "Christmas." What is that again?"Stella said.

"It's a very special Holiday on Earth."Reiji said."it has the gift of presents."

"Great! I love presents!"Stella said.

"But it's not all about the presents."Reiji said.

"That's right, It's about how you feel."Bloom said.

"Yeah plus the helping of the others and the christmas cheer, it's about giving then receiving, also theres a certain someone that loves this holiday more than us."Reiji said.

"Who?"Tecna asked.

"Christmas!"they heard Illya and she comes in running."Christmas, Christmas, Christmas!"

"Wow Illya calm down."Stella said.

"But it's Christmas, I love it, it's also my first Christmas with you."Illya said."Plus I can't wait to see Santa!"

"Who's Santa?"Musa asked.

"He's a very important man in this holiday, you see Santa Claus is a man that goes at Christmas night and uses his magical sleigh pulled by his reindeer to fly through the night and deliver presents to all the kids that were nice."Reiji said.

"That's right, I've been nice so I must get a gift."Illya jumps up and down in excitement.

The girls giggled and Mirta came in."are you guys ready?"

"Wait Mirta your going too?"Flora said.

"Yeah, they invited me."Mirta said."I better get your present ready Illya."

"Yay."Illya said.

The rest of the girls looked at each other and Tecna asked:"can anyone join?"

"Of course."Bloom said.

"Great, we'll meet you later at your house."Stella said and the girls ran out surprising them.

"Well that was strange."Bloom then picks up Illya."Come on Illya, let's go to my house."they then walked away with they're bags and Mirai was at the entrance.

"Shall we go my lord."Mirai said.

"Of course."Reiji said.

Mirai makes a portal and they went to her city, they arrived at her house and her mother opened the door.

"Bloom."she smiled and hugs her.

"Mom."Bloom said.

Vanessa then saw Illya behind Bloom's leg."hello Illya."

She smiled and goes to hug Vanessa.

"Hello again Vanessa."Reiji said.

"Hello to you too Reiji, and I see you brought your friend, Merry Christmas to all of you."Vanessa said and they went in.

"Bloom."Mike went to give her a hug.

"Dad."Bloom said.

Mike then sees Reiji and shook his hand."welcome again Reiji."

"To you too Mike."Reiji said.

Mike then sees Illya and said:"Aww, if it isn't Illya."he then gives her a hug too.

"Thanks for letting me enjoy this holiday sir."Mirta said.

"It's Christmas, it's the least we can do."Mike said.

Illya sees the tree and goes up to it with a big smile, Reiji goes next to her with Bloom and they saw that big smile on her face.

With the girls they were around the city of Magix and even Earth to find a gift.

"Come on, what would Illya like."Stella said looking through a window.

Tecna was going through her computer to see many ideal gifts.

Musa was making a song for her."what can I make it to be perfect?"

Flora then goes to find the perfect flower for Illya at the woods.

Aisha was looking through many stores to see different dolls.

Back at the house Illya was sitting next to Reiji at the couch and he was showing her a story about Christmas, she then saw a picture of shadow of Santa.

"Will I be able to see Santa?"Illya asked.

"Well it be hard Illya since Santa comes when were all sleeping."Vanessa said.

"But don't worry, I'm sure he'll get you something special."Mike said.

"Today really is magical."Bloom said.

Mirai senses danger and goes outside to make a barrier to protect the house, Reiji, Mirta and Bloom came out to see the Trix.

"You three again."Reiji said.

"Well hello Bloom, we came to stop you from getting stronger."Icy said.

"What?"Bloom got confused.

"That whole Christmas magic thing."Darcy said.

"Yeah, we know your trying to get new magic."Stormy said.

That made the group stop to register what they said, then Reiji mind clicked."are you idiot?!"

"What?"they said.

"There is no Christmas magic powers, it's a thing that people say about kindness and being there to help others."Reiji said.

"What, you mean we wasted our time for nothing?!"Icy said.

"Your the ones that came thinking what Christmas was."Mirta said.

"Let's just take them down."Reiji said the trio took out they're drivers.

**DIMENSION DRIVER!**

**ZIKU DRIVER!**

They then took out they're ridewatches.

**Zi-O!**

**TSUKUYOMI!**

**MIRAI!**

They then insert the watches on the drivers.

**LET'S GO!**

"Henshin." they rotate the drivers.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O!**

**RIDER TIME! KAMEN~ RI~DER~ TSUKU~YOMI! TSU-KU-YO-MI!**

**DIMENSION TIME! SUGOI! GUARDIAN! SUNPÕ! KAMEN RIDER MIRAI!**

They then transformed into they're rider forms and they got ready.

The Winx were walking together with gifts and Stella said:"well I can say my present is the best."

"Oh yeah, I think Illya will like mine more."Musa said.

They then saw the riders and Bloom fight against the Trix making them transform too.

Then all the girls attacked the Trix sending them back, the Icy saw the group together."not them again."

"Your out numbered."Zi-O takes out his sword and Tsukuyomi makes her sword appear.

They charged at them with the Trix using they're powers to push them back but Tsukuyomi and Zi-O jumped over it and slashed them down, then Icy summons a ice dragon to push Zi-O back and then a green glow comes down and breaks the dragon surprising them.

Zi-O grabs it and then it turns into a green and red version of his Ridewatch."What's this?"

**Zi-O!**

He then inserts it on his driver replacing his normal one and rotates it.

**RIDER TIME, KAMEN RIDER ZI-O! PARTY TIME!**

Then now snowflakes go around him and they merged with Zi-O with bells being heard, then the black was turned green and he was wearing a santa jacket and hat.

"Wait Christmas Zi-O."he looks at himself.

"Wow, now that's Christmas Magic."Bloom said.

"So there was christmas magic."Darcy said.

"Well either way."Zi-O then charges at them and starts to punch and kick at the Trix before sending a snow storm hitting them back, he then makes musical notes appear and he throws them at the Trix hitting them hile he played Jingle Bells."I love this one."

"Me too."Illya said at the house.

"But I hate you!"Icy said and she falls to the ground with the other two.

"Now to finish this."Zi-O then presses on the button.

**FINISH TIME!**

He rotates the driver.

**CHRISTMAS TIME BREAK!**

He then jumps to the air with many colors going around him, he then does a flying kick with many presents and bells appearing behind him while his foot got covered in rainbow energy, he then does a rider kick hitting the Trix making them fly away.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

Zi-O then lands and poses."And happy Holidays."

The girls clapped and Mirai said:"very good my lord."

Later they were at the house and it was night time, the girls all gave Illya gifts and she smiles while opening them, getting a song Musa made, dresses from Stella and dolls too.

"So Illya which one did you like the best?"Musa asked.

"It was mine of course."Stella said.

"No mine."Flora said.

"But you gave me a better gift."Illya said making them look at her.

"We did?"the Winx said.

"You here with me for Christmas."Illya said.

"Oh Illya."Stella then hugs her along with the others.

"This is what Christmas is all about, being together like a family."Bloom said.

Reiji smiles and looks at his ridewatch."I wonder where I got it?"

"Ho ho ho!"they heard a sound and Illya smiles running outside.

"Santa!"she looked up and with a big smile.

Everyone went out and saw Santa on his sleigh."Merry Christmas!"

"I don't believe it."Mike said stunned.

"He's real."Vanessa smiled.

Then he drops presents to the group and they caught them, they waved at him and said:"Merry Christmas!"

Santa looks down and smiles while waving at them before he went to see another world that needs Santa Claus.

The group were together with the girls next to Reiji and he was holding Illya, they watch as Santa leaves and the snow falls down on this special night.

**Note:Heres the Zi-O Special with Illya's first Christmas with them, all she wanted was for the girls to spend time with her since she lost her family, I used the toy of the Christmas Ridewatch here and Reiji used a new form, also I want to say that Super Sentai ridewatch Reiji doesn't have since this is for Power Rangers not Super Sentai and Reiji will meet a different team.**


End file.
